


Decrypt My Heart

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Fluff, Hacking, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 53,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: She made her way to the library, or more specifically, to the cafe that was attached to the library primarily on autopilot. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch by the fireplace located in the back of the cafe with a hot tea and some quiet to decompress and read for an hour or two...or three before heading back to her dorm.So when she opened the door to the cafe and heard someone shouting at their laptop Lexa almost turned around and left....almost.Lexa is a small ball of anxietyClarke is goalsThey're both adorkably gay
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 1154
Kudos: 847





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So I decided to convert my RWBY Bumblebee fic to a Clexa one 😊
> 
> Since I already have like 50+chapters written I should be able to update this one relatively regularly until I catch up. A lot of the story line will be the same as Encrypted but will differ slightly.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the second week of October of Lexa's freshman year, the trees were a beautiful orange, the wind was cool but not yet cold and it was Friday. So, bonus. But none of this phased Lexa. She had just finished her Intro to Modern Literature Midterm One and was now walking outside towards the library muttering to herself

“It’s a midterm exam, implying that it is an exam in the middle of the term...why do half of my courses have two midterms!? There is, by definition, only one middle to a term” 

This was something that Lexa and her friends had discussed at length, and none of them could come up with a valid reason for a course having two midterms. Multiple tests? Sure. But using the term ‘Midterm’ and then planning two exams spread four weeks apart annoyed Lexa. 

_ ‘Change the terminology already’ _

She made her way to the library, or more specifically, to the cafe that was attached to the library primarily on autopilot. She wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch by the fireplace located in the back of the cafe with a hot tea and some quiet to decompress and read for an hour or two...or three before heading back to her dorm. 

So when she opened the door to the cafe and heard someone shouting at their laptop Lexa almost turned around and left.

“No! No No No...Please No!”

Lexa looked over to where the sound was coming from, sitting at one of the bar tables was quite possibly the most gorgeous girl Lexa had ever seen. From where she was sitting Lexa could only see her profile, but it was enough. Long blonde hair fell down to the middle of her back in soft waves, standing out against the black sweater the girl was wearing. Lexa’s eyes wandering further down to the light blue jeans and very...very toned looking thighs. Lexas eyes snapped back up when she caught what she was doing and she chastised herself for it. From this angle Lexa could see the girls laptop screen. Blue...the blue screen of death that she had heard many, many fellow students complain about. She could also hear the girl frantically clicking keys, her panic clearly growing by the second. Lexa looked down at her own outfit, she had her exam earlier so she had opted for comfort over style. Black leggings and a dark purple sweater, that was in all honesty probably three sizes too big and hung off one shoulder, and a charcoal grey beanie covering her head. Lexa hesitated and turned to look towards the counter where there was a small line forming, and then back to the girl, whose cheeks now looked flushed like she was about to cry. With that, Lexa made her choice and headed over to the girl. 

  
  


“Do you need some help?”

The blonde jumped, not having noticed anyone approach her. She glanced at Lexa, tears in her eyes, then back towards her laptop. Hesitating.

Lexa smiled at her softly

“I’m pretty good with computers, I’m sure I could help”

Pretty good with computers was an understatement and Lexa knew it, but what else was she supposed to say?

The blonde let out a shaky breath

“Please” she let out softly.

Lexa nodded and moved closer to her, pulling the laptop towards her. She clicked a few keys, nothing. Just the blue screen of death.

“Hmm...so...what exactly happened?”

The blonde let out a small sigh while lifting her arms up in defeat “I was working on my lap report for my Cardiac Rehab course and I went to go click on something and I swear, the same moment I went to click on it one of those stupid pop-up adds came up and I ended up clicking on that rather than what I meant to click on. Then another screen came up, then another, and another, and then….blue screen of death”

“Ah!”

Lexa smiled at the information while swinging her messenger bag off her shoulder and letting it fall unceremoniously on the free bar stool beside her. She unbuckled the clips and dug around at the bottom of her bag, taking out a couple books that got in her way. All while the blonde girl stared at her, a look of disbelief written across her face. After a few minutes of searching Lexa finally found what she was looking for, and pulled out a keyring with three USB memory sticks on it. She grabbed the purple one and stuck it into the USB port on the girls laptop.

“Don’t worry, I should be able to get everything fixed in a minute” Lexa said with a smile, but not taking her eyes off the screen.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the laptop screen changed back to the blondes desktop and all of her previously opened documents popped back up on the screen. Lexa smiled to herself, happy she was able to help someone.

“There you go, everything has been restored...and I took the liberty of saving everything for you” she said as she clicked a few more keys, her eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

Lexa pulled the USB out and went to place it back in her bag when she found herself engulfed in the blondes arms. Lexa stiffened at the sudden, and honestly, unexpected contact, but relaxed slightly when she realized the blonde was just giving her a hug.

“Thank you so so so much! I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you! That lab report is due on Monday and I was basically finished it!” The blonde said quickly while dropping her arms, releasing Lexa from the hug “Were you coming or going? Can I buy you a coffee? Or Hot chocolate? Or a tea or something? To say thank you?”

Lexa just stared at the blonde, who now had the biggest smile on her face, not sure what to say. All of the confidence that Lexa had a moment ago was gone, her mind blank, all there was was the blondes blinding smile.

_ ‘Come on Woods, say something, anything. Say literally anything’ _

“Uhh...I...umm….” Lexa could feel the blush forming on her cheeks

_ ‘Jesus’ _

The blondes smile soften, as she reached out her right arm

“I’m Clarke by the way. Clarke Griffin”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?  
> Sure, why not 😂

Lexa froze, staring at the blonde, no at Clarke, unable to move or speak. Clarke tilted her head to the side slightly, a smile still on her face and quirked an eyebrow, her hand still extended outwards towards Lexa. 

A heartbeat passed.

Lexa still hadn’t moved, Clarke’s smile started to falter and she slowly began to lower her arm.

_ ‘For fuck’s sake Woods, MOVE!’ _

Lexa basically lurched forward and grabbed Clarke’s hand before it completely fell back to her side, shaking it.

“Lexa...me...my...name” 

_ ‘Dear god’ _

Lexa shook her head and dropped Clarke’s hand, bringing her own up to cover her face. She tilted her head down towards the floor, resting her thumb and index finger on opposite temples

“I’m Lexa” she said barely above a whisper

Clarke’s smile had fully returned.

“Nice to meet’cha Lexa, and seriously, thank you so much for fixing my laptop. I don’t know what I would have done if I had to start that report over from scratch. So, can I get you a coffee or something to say thank you?”

Lexa was still looking at the floor, shifting her weight from side to side. Her hand had come down and was now gripping her opposite elbow. She wanted to stay, she wanted to talk to Clarke. She seemed nice. (And she was 100% Lexa’s type, but that is beside the point...well not completely beside the point) But her mind was swirling, anxiety taking over, her mind and thoughts were racing. The idea of spending time with someone she was obviously attracted to and had just embarrassed herself in front of, threw her social anxiety into overdrive. She could feel her grip on her elbow tighten and her breathing increase.

“Hey”

Clarke said softly, resting her hand on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa tried, and failed, to suppress the flinch that shook her body when Clarke’s hand contacted her shoulder. Clarke quickly withdrew her hand at the obvious discomfort and raised her hands slowly. As if to say “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you”

“Lexa?”

Lexa slowly lifted her head, panic in her eyes, and looked at Clarke and saw nothing but...openness. A soft lopsided smile on her face,

“I’m going to go get myself another coffee..and I will more than likely get you something to say thank you. If you could tell me what you like to drink I’d feel better knowing that you’ll at least enjoy what I get you”

Lexa relaxed slightly at the smile and the gentle tone Clarke used, she smiled slightly, a light blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks, she tilted her head back down slightly

“I...ummm….”

Clarke stood there patiently, waiting for Lexa to reply. No judgment, no anger, no frustration written on her face. Just the same openness and lopsided smile.

"I-I...I wouldn’t...I wouldn’t say no t-to a peach tea”

Clarke’s smile brightened and Lexa thought it was the most beautiful thing she had even seen.

“Awesome! I’ll be right back!” 

Clarke hopped to turn around and head towards the counter, flashing Lexa one more grin before completely turning and walking to the counter to place their order. As soon and Clarke’s back was to her, Lexa moved to sit down in the free barstool that was beside the one Clarke had been using, placing her messenger bag on the table. One thought running through her mind, pulling a small smile at her lips,

_ ‘I’m so screwed’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!  
> So some of these chapters will be short, others will be long...I have zero consistancy 😂
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you guys 😊  
> Also if I need to update my tags please tell me...I'm still trying to figure all this out
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for ya!  
> Should I stick to posting one daily until I catch up? Or once a week? Twice a week?  
> Let me know!

Lexa grabbed one of the books that she had pulled out of her bag earlier and turned to the page she had left off on and started reading while she waited. Reading distracted her and helped her calm the rest of her nerves. She got so engrossed in her book that she didn’t notice Clarke had returned until she heard the scrapping of the stool beside her, as Clarke used her foot to try and move it so she could get closer to the table to put down the mountain of drinks and food she was trying to juggle.

Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight beside her. She froze for a second before letting out a laugh while she moved to grab some of the drinks out of Clarke’s hands.

“What did you do? Rob them of everything they had?”

Clarke smiled and shook her head as she placed the rest of the drinks down, and then moved to sit back in her seat. She turned to face Lexa, a smile still on her face, but a look of nervousness washed over her as she brought one of her hands up to rub the back of her neck, a nervous tick. A small laugh escaping her lips,

“No, not exactly...I umm...I didn’t know if you wanted a hot tea or an iced tea so I...I got you one of each” gesturing to the two cups closest to Lexa “and then I desperately needed another coffee, and some water because I only had one bottle today” gesturing to the other cup and bottled water “and then the barista said that the lemon scone went really well with the peach tea, hot or cold, so I got you one of those too.” pointing to the plate between them. A flash of panic crossed Clarke’s face “Do you like lemon?”

Lexa tilted her head to the side slightly and raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth, a surge of confidence coursing through her,

“What would you do if I said I didn’t?”

Clarke paused for a second, thinking, then smiled and shrugged her shoulders

“Then I’d just eat it, I like lemon”

Lexa smiled softly at the admission, and nodded her head,

“Good to know.”

She reached out and grabbed the lemon scone and gently broke it in half, placing half back on the plate and the other half on a few napkins that Clarke had pulled out of nowhere while placing everything down. Lexa then slid the scone covered napkins towards Clarke, while picking up her hot peach tea and taking a sip, a blush forming on her cheeks for the umpteenth time in what was probably less than 30 minutes. She placed her tea down and turned to face Clarke, and whispered softly,

“Thank-you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Having a bit of an off day today so I decided to share another chapter in the Hope's of maybe making someone's day 😊
> 
> This chapter does contain a relatively detailed panic attack...so...heads up.

Clarke broke out into another earth shattering smile, while picking up her half of the scone and bringing it towards her mouth,

“It was the least I could do, truly”

Lexa smiled back at her, and picked up her half and started nibbling on it. Clarke’s smile only grew, she honestly couldn’t remember the last time she smiled this much. Her cheeks were starting to hurt from it. But meeting Lexa was definitely worth it. She was clearly very smart, and kind, not everyone would stop and help out a complete stranger. Clarke couldn’t know for sure, but she could guess that Lexa also had some form of anxiety, so her deciding to come up to her and offer to help her meant she must be brave too. And she was absolutely stunning. Like, jaw-dropping beautiful. She took a bite of her half of the scone and naturally it was at that moment that Lexa decided to say something

“So, umm...Cardiac Rehab? Sounds... intense”

Lexa looked over at Clarke and blushed when she noticed the other girl had a mouthful of scone in her mouth, and laughed softly,

“Sorry”

Clarke shook her head, and waved it off, while continuing to chew. She turned in her seat, reached over grabbing the water bottle she just bought, cracked the top off, and took a gulp, all in one fluid motion.

“No worries. Sorry” Clarke said with a smile, she took another mouthful of water before setting the bottle down and turning back to face Lexa,

“Ya, I’m in my first year of the Health Science Program, Major in Kinesiology, with a specialization in Exercise Science...not the Health Promotion stream...not that promoting health isn’t important! It is! Very important actually. But I just found the Exercise Science stream more...me. I like to work out” Clarke could feel a blush forming after hearing how the last bit had sounded.

Lexa smiled shyly,

“I noticed”

Clarke’s blush deepened, and she let out a cough and cleared her throat

_‘Jesus Clarke, pull yourself together’_

“Umm, what..what about you?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow,

“Do I like to work out?”

Clarke’s eyes widened, surprise written over her face

“No! Well...I mean, sure. If you want to tell me if you like working out or not that’s umm.. cool. But I meant, like, what are you doing here? Not like here here. I mean I’m assuming you came here for tea or something but then kinda got roped into talking to me” Clarke faltered a little, a small frown forming on her lips, “I meant, what are studying?...also, please don’t feel like you have to stay, I’m sorry if I’m keeping you”

Lexa moved her hand to reach out and touch Clarke’s forearm, to comfort her, somehow show her that it was okay, and she didn’t mind staying and talking. But knowing first hand that not everyone reacted to physical contact the same way made her hesitate, pause. 

_‘What if she doesn’t like physical contact? She literally hugged you like 10 minutes ago...True...and touched your shoulder to try and show you comfort like two seconds after that. True...but what if she only likes to be on the giving side, initiating the contact. What if she doesn’t like it when other people initiate contact. Or what if she just got caught up in the relief of having her report saved and isn’t usually a physical contact type person?......Well you should make a decision fast because you've been sitting here for a minute with your hand hovering in the air like an idiot….Shit’_

Lexa hadn’t realized that she had started to panic, her breathing coming in faster, and shorter, while her brain ran wild.

“Lexa?”

Her mind was racing, she looked at Clarke, panic written across her face. She moved her hand back towards herself and rubbed her chest, above her heart, that was beating too fast. Gasping in air.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re okay”

She could hear Clarke speaking to hear, but couldn’t focus on her words. She heard the stool scrape across the floor as Clarke hopped off and moved closer to her. But the ringing in her ears and the racing thoughts made it difficult to focus.

Clarke had no idea what had happened, one second everything seemed fine and the next Lexa was having what looked like a full blown panic attack. Clarke has had her share of panic attacks in the past, and would like to think she knows more about them than the average person. She knows that not every panic attack is the same and not everyone reacts the same way. And, possibly one of the most important things, what helps one person when having a panic attack might not help someone else, and in some cases could make theirs worse. Clarke for instance, knows that when she is having a panic attack, it helps to have someone just hold her while she calms down. However, remembering how Lexa flinched when she touched her shoulder earlier, Clarke guessed that that wouldn’t be helpful in this situation. In all honesty she didn’t know Lexa well enough to know how to help, but as she noticed that Lexa was now on the verge of hyperventilating she sure as hell was going to try.

“Lexa, can you hear me?” Clarke spoke calmly and softly, ducking her head down slightly, trying and make eye contact.

Lexa said nothing, didn’t even acknowledge that Clarke was there, her breathing still uneven, eyes darting around the room.

“Lexa?”

Nothing

“We need to calm your breathing, can you look at me?”

Nothing, but Lexa's gaze stopped over Clarke’s face for a second longer than usual. Clarke took that as a good sign, smiled and tried again, keeping her tone soft and gentle

“Can you look at me sweetheart?”

The second the last word left her mouth, Lexa’s eyes snapped to hers. Lexa’s breathing hitched for a split second, before returning to short and sharp gasps. Clarke studied Lexa’s face for a second, while her breathing was still erratic, her eye’s had stopped darting around and were now fixed on her. 

“Sweetheart, can you hear me?”

Lexa nodded in response, more with her eyes than with her head. Clarke barely saw her head tilt forward, the movement so small, but she noticed Lexa’s eyes tilt down and then back up to meet hers

“Good, I need you to try and breathe with me okay?”

Lexa flicked her eyes down and back up, Clarke accepting that as a yes.

“Okay, just follow my breathing okay? We’re going to breathe in for a count of four, hold it in for four and then breathe out for a count of four. Alright?”

Lexa flicked her eyes down and up again.

Clarke smiled and started breathing, it was exaggerated but she wanted Lexa to be able to follow along. It took a few cycles but eventually Lexa’s breathing evened out and she relaxed a little.

“I’m sorry” Lexa whispered, her face red with embarrassment.

“Hey now, no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong” Clarke smiled at her and Lexa just shrugged her shoulders in response, avoiding eye contact.

Clarke frowned slightly,

“Sweetheart, seriously...it’s okay. I have panic attacks sometimes too.”

Lexa looked up at her,

“Really?”

Clarke smiled softly

“Ya”

Lexa smiled back and then let out a jaw cracking yawn, that she quickly tried to cover with her hand.

“Sorry” she said sheepishly

Clarke just smiled, moved back onto her chair and started packing up her stuff. A confused look crossed over Lexa’s face. Clarke turned to look at Lexa again

“Are you living on campus?”

Lexa's brow furrowed in confusion, not sure what caused the sudden change. Worrying that she had caused Clarke to want to leave.

“Ya...umm...H-Hunter Hall” she let out softly

Clarke stopped packing up her stuff, a huge smile on her face

“Really!? Me too! I’m surprised I haven’t run into you before today. But that works out perfectly”

Lexa can’t help but smile back at Clarke, but she is still confused as to why Clarke was packing up.

“How does it work oo-oout?” Lexa asked as another yawn hit her before she could completely finish her sentence.

Clarke looked at her again and her face softened even more,

“Because I know how exhausting panic attacks can be and I want to walk you home so I know you make it there safely”

Lexa could feel her cheeks turn a deep red, as she moved to place her book back in her bag and swing it over her shoulder. 

“You know...You know you don’t have to do that right?”

Clarke just smiled at her as she hopped off her seat, grabbed her coffee and both of Lexa's teas, dropping the empty hot tea cup in the garbage as they moved towards the door, Lexa following behind her, Clarke got to the door first and held it open for Lexa with her foot while handing Lexa her iced tea,

“I know, but I want to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> After this chapter I think I'm going to switch to posting a new chapter everyday (or close to that)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I love hearing from everyone 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said there wouldnt be another update until tomorrow buuuutttt I got bored at work...so...here ya go!

30 minutes later and Clarke was walking into her shared dorm room, a smile plastered on her face, and slightly out of breath. She had walked Lexa right to her dorm room and waited for her to get inside before leaving for her own room. Lexa was on the first floor at the very end of the hallway, and Clarke had the dorm one room over but on the third floor. So after dropping Lexa off she took the stairs that were located at the end of the hall up to the third floor, taking them two at a time. She leaned back against the front door as it closed, dropping her backpack on the floor as she did. And winced as she heard the loud “thunk” as it hit the floor, remembering a second too late that her laptop was still in the bag. But she shrugged her shoulders, sure that it would be fine, as she moved toward the kitchen table where one of her roommates was sitting. Smile still plastered on her face.

“Hiya Ray”

Clarke plopped down on the free chair near the wall, sitting sideways so she could rest her back against the wall, her right arm hanging off the back of the chair. Bringing her now lukewarm coffee to her lips and taking a large sip.

Raven stared at her, and narrowed her eyes, suspicious

“Did you get laid or something?”

Clarke choked on her coffee, half of it flying out of her mouth as she coughed. Her eye’s wide and nearly bulging out of her head.

“What!? *cough* NO! *cough* *cough* why would you say *cough* that?” tears starting to form in the corner of Clarke’s eyes as she took in a gasp of air.

Raven rolled her eyes and got up from her seat, grabbed the paper towel and tossed it to Clarke so she could clean up the split coffee

“You’re grinning like an idiot, out of breath, and practically vibrating with excitement." Raven paused and smirked before adding "And you’re you. What did you expect me to think?”

Now it was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes,

“Raven, no...just..no. That’s not it”

Raven sat back down and raised an eyebrow, questioning. Clarke sighed, and told her about Lexa, a smile quickly returning to her face as she spoke. 

Raven smiled,

“You should invite her to the party tomorrow night, or well...if she has anxiety maybe you should just ask her out for coffee or something instead”

Clarke froze, coffee cup half way to her lips, eyes wide

“You didn’t get her phone number did you?” Raven deadpanned

Clarke threw her head back in frustration, forgetting how close she was to the wall and smacked the back of her head off of it.

“SHIT!” 

Clarke brought her free hand up to rub the back of her head, a small pout on her lips, she looked over at Raven who was nearly doubled over, laughing at her.

“I’m...I’m sorry...but you...Clarke...Clarke Griffin...forgot...forgot to ask a girl for her number” Raven said in between bouts of laughter, tears falling across her cheeks as she laughed.

Clarke’s pout deepened at Raven’s continued laughter

“Maybe...should I just go back down and ask her for it?” Clarke muttered softly

Raven stopped laughing, whipped away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes and looked at her friend, a small smile pulling at her mouth.

“Clarke, if she had a panic attack as bad as the one you described, the girl is probably already asleep. Just wait and go down tomorrow morning or something...you could even bring her a tea, see how she’s doing.”

Clarke smiled back at Raven, eyes sparkling

“That’s a great idea Ray! Thanks!”

“Don’t mention it, now if you get your report done in the next...” Raven glanced at the time on her phone “30 minutes, I can edit your reference page for you tonight”

Clarke hopped up from her chair, stepped over to Raven and pulled her into a bone crushing hug

“Thanks Ray! You’re the best!”

Raven fought off a smile and just pushed Clarke away

“Just go you oaf”

Clarke let her friend go and laughed as she walked over to where she had dropped her backpack, picked it up and strolled into her bedroom. Clarke dropped her backpack onto her bed, only slightly softer than when she dropped it on the floor earlier. She unzipped the main compartment and pulled out her laptop, placing it on her desk and swiping her finger across the mouse-pad a few times, turning it on. She turned her back to her desk and went back over to her backpack and pulled out her charger cord for her laptop and plugged it in. By the time she had done that, the password screen had loaded, she typed in her password and waited. Spinning around in her chair. She spun around one more time as her desktop screen popped up, the Sticky Note app open and a purple sticky note in the middle of her screen.

_‘Weird, I never use the Sticky Note app...I swear it wasn’t opened when I closed my laptop earlier’_

She shrugged her shoulders and went to go close the sticky note but paused before clicking the ‘x’, and read the note. Then read the note again. Then laughed, a huge smile on her face.

**In case you need help with your laptop again**

**### - ### - ####**

**-L**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Until next time 😊


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 100% texting chapter that literally nobody asked for

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:36am**

Unknown Number: Good Morning! 

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:40am**

Unknown Number: This is Lexa right?

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:44am**

Lexa: Depends...if this is her Parole Officer...then no.

**Saturday Oct 11th 7:45am**

Unknown Number: WHAT!?

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:46am**

Mystery Computer Girl: Clarke, I’m kidding.Yes this is Lexa.

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:46am**

Clarke: Oh! Great! You’re funny 😂

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:46am**

Clarke: I didn’t wake you up did I? I was about to head out for a run, but wanted to text you first...didn’t really realize the time…

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:47am**

Lexa: Maybe...but I don’t mind. Really

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:47am**

Clarke: Wait, how’d you know it was me texting? I could have been anyone

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:47am**

Clarke: I’m really sorry for waking you up...will you be home still in like...an hour? 😀

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:48am**

Clarke: Actually...make that like...an hour and a half 😁

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:50am**

Lexa: I knew it was you because...you’re the only person I’ve given my number to since I got here, other than a couple classmates at the start of term…And I should still be here, can’t promise I won’t fall asleep again between now and then though.

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:52am**

Clarke: Aww Lex! That is adorable! 

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:52am**

Clarke: You’re adorable 😊

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:55am**

Clarke: Okay, ima go now...but try to be awake in like an hour and a half 😀

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:57am**

Lexa: I’ll do my best. Enjoy your run Clarke

**Saturday Oct 11th, 7:57am**

Clarke:😀😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> A lot of these chapters are super short...but because I'm simply converting Encrypted Hearts to this fandom I could double up some chapters if you guys want some longer ones? Let me know :D


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa, rolled from her side onto her back, disconnecting her phone from its charger in the process. She stared at the ceiling for a second and then smiled. She usually wasn’t a morning person, opting to not get out of bed until at least 11:00am on weekends, but here she was, 8:00am, wide awake and she couldn’t be happier. She decided to get up and shower, not bothering to check in with her roommate to see if she needed the bathroom. She had known Anya since they were kids and she knew there was no way she would be awake before noon on a Saturday. By the time Lexa had finished showering and getting dressed, she opted for another pair of black leggings and an over sized white v-neck t-shirt with rips across the front and her signature charcoal grey beanie, she still had a solid 45 minutes before Clarke needed her to be awake...for whatever reason. So she decided to take advantage of the time and start working on her coding project for one of her classes. She sat down in her desk chair and scooched herself closer to her desk before placing both hands on the armrests and pushing herself up, crossing her legs quickly and then gracefully settling back down.She popped her earbuds in her ears and pulled up her music, deciding to listen to Ruby Waters ‘Almost Naked’ album...on repeat...like she had been for the past week and then dove into her assignment.

She was getting a lot of work done and kind of got lost in it, so when she felt her phone vibrate on her desk she ignored it, and ignored it again when it buzzed a few minutes later. It was when it buzzed for the third time that she picked it up and opened her messages

**Saturday Oct 11th, 9:22am**

Clarke: Hiya Lexa! 😊

**Saturday Oct 11th, 9:26am**

Clarke: Did you go back to sleep? Totally cool if you did! No worries 🙂😊

**Saturday Oct 11th, 9:31am**

Clarke: On the off hand chance you wake up in the next couple minutes would you mind coming to the door? 😊

Lexa checked the time on her phone 9:33am, and took one earbud out at the same time she heard their front door open,

“Can I help you?”

“Hey, I’m Clarke, I was..”

Lexa could here Anya interrupt her 

“Clarke? ...OH!...your cafe girl!”

And with that Lexa’s eyes widened and she shot up from her seat, forgetting that she still had one earbud in, pulling at the cord and by extension her laptop. Thankfully she caught it before it went tumbling off her desk.

_ ‘Shit’ _

She placed her laptop back onto her desk, her heart pounding in her chest, and tossed her earbuds on top and started for the door, ending up basically barreling through her bedroom door into their living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for ya!  
> I think this is one of my favorites 😊

Lexa flung her bedroom door open so fast and with so much force it bounced off the wall when it opened, leaving a small dent in the wall. Lexa just winced at the noise and the ungraceful entrance. With a small grimace on her face she looked at the two girls currently standing in the living room. She glanced at Anys first, not yet able to make eye contact with Clarke. Anya had her arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow raised and the biggest smirk on her face that Lexa had ever seen. Lexa narrowed her eyes at her slightly and then turned her gaze to Clarke, and almost regretted it….almost. Lexa could feel her mouth open slightly and her jaw drop at the sight in front of her. Clarke was wearing some very, very form fitting black yoga pants, and an equally form fitting blue tank-top with some sort of design on the chest. Which naturally, pulled Lexa's gaze to focus on her chest...for longer than she probably should have. She snapped her eyes up to look at Clarke’s face, a blush forming on her face. But when she made eye contact with Clarke, she was met with just the warmest smile. Lexa isn’t sure how long they stood there just staring and smiling at each other, but if the loud cough that she heard from Anya was any indication...it was too long.

Lexa turned to look at Anya again

“What are you even doing up at this time Anya?”

Anya just rolled her eyes and groaned as she dropped her arms,

“I have a group project and our “Team Leader”” she added air quotes “demanded that we meet today at 10:00am to start working on it”

“And you actually went along with it?”

Anya just cocked an eyebrow and gestured to herself

“Clearly”

Lexa just smiled in response

“Can I meet this team leader? I’ve never seen you get up this early without the promise of food”

Anya gave her a smirk in response

“Who said there wasn’t a promise of food?”

Now it was Lexa's turn to roll her eyes and groan

“Seriously? You can’t keep extorting food out of people”

“What!? She said that her friend made like...the best pancakes. Who am I to turn down amazing pancakes?”

That caught Clarke's attention and she spoke up

“Are you talking about Monty? He actually does make the best pancakes, you really would be crazy to turn those down.”

Clarke gave Lexa a shy smile and ducked her head down a little, as Lexa threw her arms up in defeat.

“I give up”

Anya shot Lexa a smile while pointing towards Clarke

“I like her”

Then she turned her attention to Clarke

“So you know Jasper and Monty I take it?”

Clarke smiled, moving further into the room

“Ya, Jasper, Monty, Murphy, my roommates Raven and Octavia, and myself, we all went to high school together”

Anya nodded her head at the information, while she started to make her way towards the door,

“Well we should all get together and hang out sometime then”

Clarke’s smile brightened

“Ya! For sure!....Actually” Clarke looked at Anya and then at Lexa, a small blush forming on her cheeks “The entire third floor is having a huge party tonight if you guys want to come?”

Anya’s eyes lit up,

“Hell yes! I’ll be there!” then she glanced at her phone, to check the time “Shit, I gotta go. But I’m sure I’ll see you tonight!” see paused in the doorway and turned around to look at Lexa and Clarke one more time “Be sure to behave you two” and then continued out the door, a laugh on her lips.

Lexa looked down at the floor, her cheeks beet red. She brought her right arm up and grabbed her left elbow. Hating Anya in this moment. She could hear Clarke move closer to her, but kept her eyes focused on the floor.

“Hey” Clarke whispered in a soft and gentle tone

Lexa slowly lifted her head up to meet Clarke's gaze, and was met with a soft lopsided smile.

“Hey” Lexa whispered back, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth

Clarke started backing up and moving towards the kitchen table to put down the two coffee cups and pastry takeout bag she had been holding, while speaking to Lexa,

“So, I..uhh...I wanted to check in on you and see how you were feeling after last night,” Clarke looked over her shoulder and gave Lexa a soft smile, as she placed everything down “And I..umm..” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hands “I brought you a tea because I thought you might like one?” gesturing towards one of the cups “And I was going to bring you another lemon scone to apologize for waking you up so early, but they were sold out by the time I got there...so I grabbed a lemon poppyseed muffin instead...I hope that’s okay?” 

Lexa smiled at her, a full genuine smile, as she moved towards her

“That was very sweet of you Clarke, you didn’t have to get me anything though”

Clarke just beamed at her and shrugged her shoulders

“But I wanted too”

Lexa walked past Clarke, grabbing the takeout bag with one hand and motioning for Clarke to sit on one of the kitchen chairs with the other as she made her way into the kitchen. Clarke sat down, grabbed her coffee and took a sip as she watched Lexa move around the kitchen. Clarke could feel her cheeks heat up as she watched Lexa reach up for some plates and her shirt rode up, showing off her flat, toned stomach. She quickly averted her gaze as she coughed a little bit, choking slightly on her coffee. Lexa looked over her shoulder, concern written across her face,

“You okay?”

Clarke just nodded, and flashed her a warm smile. Lexa smiled back and nodded her head in acceptance and turned back around to focus on what she was doing

“Top or bottom” Lexa asked, while pulling the muffin out of the bag, completely unaware of the possible innuendo.

Clarke couldn’t help the smirk that found its way onto her face, she paused, waiting for Lexa to turn around again to face her. Once she did,

“Oh Sweetheart, I’m most definitely a top”

Lexa’s face turned the deepest shade of red Clarke had even seen, and her eyes were the size of saucers, Clarke smiled back and chuckled lightly. Lexa just cleared her throat and turned back around, finishing up what she was doing. A few seconds later and she was walking towards the table, two plates in her hands, she placed one down in front of Clarke and the other in front of the empty spot across from her. She sat down, pulled the chair into the table, pushed on the armrests to prop herself up while she quickly tucked her feet under her, sitting cross legged, and then settling into her seat. 

Clarke smiled at her and lowered her gaze down to the plate, honestly expecting to see the top half of the muffin...what she didn’t expect to see was half of the muffin, cut straight down the middle. Half top, half bottom. Clarke raised her eyebrows and looked up at Lexa, who was now sitting with her elbows resting on the table, holding her tea up to her mouth with both hands, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, almost challenging. Clarke broke eye contact for a second, grinning and nodding her head. She brought her head back up to meet Lexa’s gaze, leaned back in her chair while her tongue darted out and wet her lips, top teeth slightly grazing across her bottom lip as she did,

“Noted Sweetheart, noted”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Until next time 😊


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have problems sticking to a schedule...so here's another chapter :P enjoy!

Clarke had stayed for about an hour, both girls just talking and enjoying each other's company, before leaving to get some school work done. Which Lexa was admittedly saddened by, but Clarke had promised to text her before she left. As Lexa layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling a smile crept across her face at the memory.

~~~

Clarke hesitated in the doorway leading into the hallway, she turned around and faced Lexa, a nervous smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say something and then stopped and closed it, bringing one hand up to rub the back of her neck

“So..umm...do you think I’ll see you tonight at the party?”

Lexa hunch in on herself slightly, moving her hand from the doorknob to her opposite elbow, head down

“I...umm...I d-don’t really like parties”

She tightened the grip on her elbow

“No worries”

Lexa kept her head down, folding in on herself even more

“Lexa? Sweetheart, can you look at me for a second please?”

Clarke’s soft and gentle tone made Lexa relax for a second, and look up at Clarke. Lexa found herself relaxing completely as she took in the soft smile Clarke was giving her. Lexa dropped her hand back down to her side and smiled back. Which in turn, caused Clarke’s smile to grow. A heartbeat passed. Clarke’s smile took on a hint of nervousness as she bit the inside of her cheek while bringing her hand back up to rub the back of her neck again

“I...umm...I was wondering...since I won’t see you tonight...Which is fine by the way!” The last part of her sentence came out panicked “please don’t feel like you have to come, no pressure..I don’t want you to ever feel pressured into anything..”

Lexa gave her a soft smile,

“Clarke, breathe”

Clarke relaxed slightly and laughed nervously and took a deep breath

“I..uhh...I was wondering...if you’d want to hang out tomorrow afternoon?...with...uh...with me, like...just the two of us?”

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto her face, 

“I’d love to” 

Clarke beamed at her, her smile full and warm 

“Great!” Clarke basically shouted, and then quieter and with a blush forming “That’s great”

Clarke pointed behind her with her thumb, motioning towards the stairwell

“Well...uhh...Ima go. But I’ll see you tomorrow! And I’ll text you!”

Lexa gave her a soft smile and a small wave

“Bye Clarke”

~~~

Lexa let out a happy sigh at the memory. Clarke had texted her as soon as she reached her room, which Lexa thought was cute, and they had been texting all day. It was now 9:50pm and Clarke had texted her about a half hour ago saying that people were starting to arrive, and Lexa had heard Anya head out about 5 minutes ago to head upstairs and join the party. So Lexa wasn’t really expecting to hear from anyone past this point. Which she was honestly okay with, she was actually really tired, not used to getting up as early as she had today.

Lexa had already gotten herself ready for bed, comfy pj shorts, that when paired with her oversized sleep t-shirt made it look like she wasn’t wearing any bottoms at all. She decided to wind down for the night by reading, she reached over and grabbed a book off her desk and snuggled down into her bed getting comfortable. She had gotten two pages in when she heard her phone ding, alerting her to a new text. She reached down and grabbed her phone, without taking her eyes off the page, and brought her phone up to see who the text was from. She read the name and then just stared at her phone grinning like an idiot before putting her book down and opening the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I love hearing everyone's feedback :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter  
> Sorry this one is a little late, work was killer and I was fried by the time I got home.  
> Anywho...enjoy!

**Saturday Oct 11th, 9:54pm**

Clarke: HIYA LexY

**Saturday Oct 11th, 9:54pm**

Clarke: I missses you

**Saturday Oct 11th 9:55pm**

Lexa:...Clarke, are you okay

**Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm**

Clarke: Im greats Lexyt 😊

**Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm**

Clarke: Lexau*

**Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm**

Clarke: damb ir

**Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm**

Clarke: Lexy*

**Saturday Oct 11th, 10:14pm**

Clarke: Got it!

**Saturday Oct 11th, 10:15pm**

Lexa: Clarke, how much have you had to drink? Are you alright?

**Saturday Oct 11th, 10:43pm**

Clarke: I’m okay, promiss. Raven wants ne to help herr kick Anyas butt in beer piing. Brb

**Saturday Oct 11th, 10:44pm**

Lexa: Please be careful

Lexa put her phone down with a sigh, but a smile on her lips. She couldn’t help but worry about Clarke. She knew that Clarke was most likely fine, and would be fine, but she couldn’t help but worry a little bit. She had only known Clarke for a day, but she still worried.

_ ‘Is that normal? Worrying about someone you’ve only known for a day? I’m pretty sure worrying about someone you care about is normal. But you barely even know her. Why do you care about her so much? She’s nice, and she seems to care about me. Does she though? Does anyone?’ _

_ ‘  **Someone like her would NEVER care about someone like you’** _

That voice, his voice….

“No!”

Lexa shot out of bed and started pacing across her bedroom, breaths coming in quick and uneven. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

_ ‘You need to calm down’ _

Lexa closed her eyes, shaking out her hands as she continued to pace back and forth. The voices continued, she brought her arms up so her hands covered her ears. Outside sounds became muffled. She barely heard her phone ding, once, twice, three times, four times. 

_ ‘Probably just Clarke, focus’ _

As soon as she thought about Clarke, she got a flash of the blonde and her soft smile, and then another. Then she could hear Clarke’s voice 

_ ‘Okay, just follow my breathing okay? We’re going to breathe in for a count of four, hold it in for four and then breathe out for a count of four. Alright?’ _

So Lexa did. It took her twice as long to do it on her own as it did when Clarke had helped her, but she did manage to calm herself down. She took one last deep, and slightly shaky, breath and then walked back to her bed and crawled back into the position she was in before, grabbing her phone in the process.

‘7 Unread Messages”

**Saturday Oct 11th, 11:23pm**

Clarke: We Wons!

**Saturday Oct 11th, 11:30pm**

Clarke: We beats Anya and Lincooln

**Saturday Oct 11th, 11:57pm**

Clarke: You okays?

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:28am**

Clarke: Did you falks asleepos?

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:34am**

Clarke: Lexaty?

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:40am**

Clarke: I thinks yop aslkeeep

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:41am**

Lexa: No, sorry. I’m still awake. Congratulations on winning😊

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:43am**

Clarke: Thanjs Lexay! Jow are tou?

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:44am**

Clarke: I misses tou

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:44am**

Clarke: Tour really cute. did you knoe thay?

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:44am**

Lexa: I have a feeling you aren’t going to remember any of this in the morning.

**Sunday Oct 12th, 12:44am**

Lexa: You should drink some water Clarke

**Sunday Oct 12th, 1:03am**

Clarke: okie dokie artichokie 😀

**Sunday Oct 12th, 1:04am**

Clarke: are you srill up?

**Sunday Oct 12th, 1:05am**

Lexa: Sort of

Lexa could feel her eyelids getting heavy, she was so tired, and her bed was so comfy. She looked at her phone one more time. No messages, just the time 1:08am glaring back at her. She let her eyes shut, and she snuggled deeper into her bed.

****BANG BANG****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here's the next chapter 😊  
> Enjoy!

Lexa’s eyes flew open as she shot up in bed, breathing heavy.

****BANG BANG****

Lexa narrowed her eyes as she flung her comforter off and swung her legs out of bed, lips perused, brow furrowed. She stormed out of her bedroom towards the front door to the dorm

“Anya I swear to God, if you forgot your ke….”

Lexa swung the front door open and the rest of her sentence died in her throat. Because standing in front of her, leaning on the door-frame was not Anya, but rather the blonde beauty that is, Clarke Griffin. 

Or in this case, the drunk blonde beauty that is Clarke Griffin.

“Hiya Lexy!”

Lexa’s mouth opened slightly as her jaw dropped in shock. Clarke was standing, or well...leaning on the doorframe, in front of her. Her hair was down, and messy from what Lexa could only imagine was from a night of dancing, the eyeshadow she was wearing made her blue eyes pop and shine brighter than ever. And then of course, there was the dress she was wearing. It was a gold, form fitting dress that hit about mid-thigh and had a plunging neck-line that left little to one's imagination. Lexa could feel her mouth go dry as she just took in the sight of Clarke. Clarke, simply grinning back at her. It wasn’t until Clarke's gaze shifted downwards to look at Lexas legs that Lexa was snapped out of it.

As soon as Lexa registered that Clarke’s gaze had moved downwards, she realized that she wasn’t wearing pants and with how short her shorts were if looked like she was just wearing a t-shirt. Lexa’s face reddened and on instinct she reached her free hand down to pull of the hem of her shirt to cover her legs. Clarke’s face had a look of confusion as she reached her hand outwards to grab Lexas, but Lexa flinched, taking a half step backwards before Clarke’s hand could make contact.

Clarke sobered slightly (very slightly) and held her hands up just as she had in the cafe the night before,

“You don’t need to do that Lex...it...it doesn’t bother me or anything.” Clarke gave her a soft smile “and…” Clarke fixed her gaze to Lexas “I would _never_ hurt you”

Lexa looked at her for a second. Clarke had been genuine, she had been every time they had spoken and this time wasn’t any different. Lexa knew it was kind of crazy, they had only known each other a little over 24 hours and yet...Lexa felt like she could trust Clarke. She did trust Clarke. The thought scared her a little bit, but not as much as she thought it would. Lexa opened her mouth to tell Clarke as much when

“Clarke!”

Lexa could hear the shouting from the stairwell along with the sounds of someone running down the steps.

“Clarke! Where are….” The stairwell door flung open and all Lexa could see was a blur of red.

“...you. Got’cha!”

Standing beside Clarke was a small brunette girl that Lexa had never seen before. The girl turned to face Lexa, a smile on her face, and held out her hand

“Hi! You must be Lexa. I’m Raven, Clarke’s best friend and roommate. I’m really sorry if she woke you up, Clarke made me promise to not let her come down here because she didn’t want to make a fool of herself or something...which I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you” Raven looked at Lexa sheepishly and then shrugged “I don’t know. She was talking about you all night though, which I mean...I guess I should have played closer attention. But then some people wanted to play beer pong with me...sooooo....here we are"

“Raven, you’re giving me a headache” Clarke groaned as she leaned heavier against the door-frame

“Oh...right...sorry. Let’s get you back upstairs.” Raven wrapped one arm around Clarke’s waist and flung one of Clarke’s arms over her shoulder.

Lexa just looked on, slightly shocked by the entire encounter, after a second she shook her head

“Do...do you need a hand? Getting her upstairs safely I mean?”

Raven just flashed her a smile,

“No, it’s okay. I appreciate the offer though. Night Lexa! I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon!”

With that Clarke’s eyes shot open and she spun around so fast she nearly toppled Raven over

“Wait! We’re still good to hang out tomorrow right?” Clarke asked Lexa, a slightly nervous look on her face

Lexa just smiled back at her softly. Then chuckled while shaking her head, her smile never leaving her face

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world Clarke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I might post two chapters a day on weekends...what do you guys think? Want the next chapter?
> 
> Feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you think! I love the feedback 😊


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Got another chapter here for you guys!  
> So as you know I've basically just converted one of my RWBY fics into a Clexa one because for the most part I think it works...this chapter...not toally sure about but...here ya go anyway :D

The first time Lexa opened her eyes it was still dark out, she wasn’t sure what time it was or what it was that caused her to wake up and to be honest, in that moment she didn’t care.. She just groaned, rolled over and willed herself back to sleep. The second time Lexa opened her eyes there was sunlight streaming in through her bedroom blinds. Lexa groaned again while reaching over to grab her phone and check the time. 9:49am. Lexa groaned again, louder this time and just let her head fall face-first back into her pillow. She laid there for a minute contemplating whether or not she could justify going back to sleep. Realizing she was supposed to hang out with Clarke this afternoon, and that they hadn’t really specified a time or place, Lexa decided it would probably just be best to get up. So, with a sigh, she did.

She dragged her feet as she walked into the bathroom to shower, stopping halfway there to stretch. Reaching both hands up over her head and arching her back slightly, she heard and felt a couple vertebrae pop and she let out a sigh of relief. 

Feeling far more awake after her shower, Lexa risked looking in on Anya, who had left her bedroom door wide open. Lexa hadn’t heard her friend come home late night so she was kind of shocked to see her passed out face first, laying sideways across her bed. Lexa would have been concerned for her well-being if she couldn’t hear the small snores comping from her friend. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing and walked back to her room to get dressed, shaking her head.

Lexa opted for some dark grey leggings, a dark green loose-fitting v-neck t-shirt and a black cardigan, that was a size too big and rested just above her knees. She headed into the kitchen, opened the cupboard, where she kept her tea and was saddened to see that she was out of Chai Tea.

_ ‘You could just make a different kind’ _

Lexa sighed, and looked around at what other tea flavors she had. Which was, admittedly, a lot for one person. But none of the flavors sounded right in that moment. She wanted Chai tea. And clearly no other tea would do this morning.

_ ‘...the cafe would be open...they make a great Chai tea’ _

And with that thought, another idea entered Lexa's mind, she ran back into her room, grabbed her messenger bag, first making sure her wallet was inside, and headed out towards the campus cafe.

36 minutes later Lexa was walking back into her dorm room carrying a full tray of 5 drinks and with her bag basically stuffed to the brim with breakfast sandwiches and other breakfast pastries. A small smile on her face.

She stopped at the kitchen table and put down the tray and her bag, freeing both hands. She pulled the large coffee with the double shot of espresso out of the tray and pulled out the take-out bag containing the egg-white and turkey bacon breakfast sandwich, and slowly crept into Anya’s room, leaving the drink and sandwich on her desk. Walking back into the kitchen, she grabbed her bag and had it halfway over her head before stopping. She put her bag back down, grabbed a glass from the over-head cupboards and filled it with water, then walked into the bathroom and popped two Advil out of the bottle. She crept back into Anya’s room and placed them beside her coffee. She looked down at her friends desk, hands on her hips and a smile on her face, she nodded once and then headed back out to the kitchen. She swung her bag back over her head and picked up the tray and headed out into the hallway, turning right and pulling the stairwell door open.

Two minutes later Lexa was standing outside room 317, Clarke’s dorm room. Her heart was beating quickly and her breathing started to elevate.

_ ‘What if she is still asleep? Then one of her roommates will answer the door….What if they’re still asleep? Or what if they think it’s weird that you’re there?’ _

Lexa’s hand hesitated in front of the door

_ ‘Then you’ll just have a surplus of coffee and breakfast foods. Beside, Octavia seemed nice’ _

Lexa nodded her head, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A heartbeat passed.

Then the door was flung open and a girl with black hair, who Lexa guessed to be Clarkes other roommate Octavia, was standing in front of her, a smile on her face

“Hi! You must be Lexa! What are you doing here?”

Lexa looked at the ground, shifting her weight side to side.

“I umm...after last night...I umm...I thought you guys could use some coffee this morning”

“Aww! That is so nice of you, come in!” Octavia moved aside to let Lexa in. “Clarke and Ray are both still asleep….but I can wake them up?”

Lexa’s head shot up, looking at Octavia, who looked like she was seriously considering the two other girls who were most likely extremely hung over. Lexa smiled at Octavia and just shook her head

“No. no. Let them sleep” Lexa moved farther into the dorm and stopped at their kitchen table, placing the tray of drinks on top. “I wasn’t sure what everyone liked to drink so I just got everyone a black coffee and then just grabbed a handful of sugar packets and milk and cream containers” as she pulled out a small bag full of the items mentioned. She pulled out two take-out bags “I got Clarke the lemon poppyseed muffin...they were out of lemon scones again...and I didn’t know what you or Raven liked so I just got you each a basic breakfast sandwich.” She pulled out the last two bags and placed them on the table. Reaching over and pulling her Chai tea out of the tray before turning to look back at Octavia.

Octavia was beaming

“Lexa, you didn’t have to do that! Are you sure you don’t want me to wake them up?”

Lexa smiled back softly, shaking her head

“No, let them sleep. Just umm…” a nervous look passed over her face and she bit her bottom lip before continuing “Can I ask you to ask Clarke to text me when she gets a moment, once she wakes up? We are supposed to hang out this afternoon, but she never told me a specific time”

Octavia nodded her head, while reaching over and grabbing one of the coffees.

“Of course I will! Promise!”

Lexa smiled and thanked Octavia before heading back down to her room. It was nearly 11:30am now so Lexa decided to try and be at least a little productive and work on one of her upcoming assignments. She had a paper due in two weeks for her ‘Intro to Law’ course so she decided to work on that. Placing her tea on her desk and pulling her lemon poppyseed muffin out of her bag, she swiped her finger across her laptop's mouse-pad, bringing it to life. She sat down in her chair, moving it closer to her desk with feet, then pushing up on the armrests, she brought her legs up and tucked them underneath, sitting cross legged. She took her phone out of the pocket of her cardigan and placed it on her desk. She put her earbuds in and got to work.

About 20 minutes later her concentration was interrupted by the consistent vibration of her phone, indicating a phone call. Lexa pulled her earbuds out and looked at her phone screen and smiled at the name that appeared.

_ ‘Incoming Call’ _

_ ‘Clarke’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I live for the feedback :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today...but I'll def post at least one other one tomorrow  
> Enjoy!

Lexa grinned as she picked up her phone and answered it

“Hello”

_ “Good morning sweetheart” _

Lexa’s smile grew, 

“How are you feeling this morning?” a chuckle to her voice

Clarke groaned in response,

_ “I have definitely had better mornings, of that I am sure” _

Lexa laughed,

“I don’t doubt that for a second, you seemed a little out of it last night. I’m glad Raven managed to get you back upstairs in one piece though”

Lexa could hear shuffling on the other end, like Clarke was moving to sit up in bed,

_ “......what do you mean, got me back upstairs?” _

Lexa snorted

“You’re telling me, you don’t remember your little impromptu visit to come see me at like 1-0-clock this morning?”

A heartbeat passed

_ “Lexa I am so,  _ **_so_ ** _ sorry for that...I...admittedly I don’t remember much, it’s kinda coming back to me in flashes...but I am so so so sorry for waking you up that late...and for being a drunken nuisance.” _

Lexa smile, her voice light

“Don’t worry about it too much...I got to meet Raven...oh, and don’t worry, you didn’t make a fool of yourself...well not too much”

Lexa heard a sharp intake of air, _ “I am going to kill Raven” _

Lexa laughed, shaking her head

“But in all seriousness Clarke, are you still feeling up to hanging out today? I’d...ummm” For the first time during their conversation Lexa faltered “I’d understand if… if you needed to reschedule or something”

Lexa bit her bottom lip nervously

Lexa could hear the smile in Clarke’s voice

_ “Of course I want to see you today! Some super sweet person brought me a surprise coffee this morning and it’s helping already” _ Lexa could hear more movement on the other end of the line “ I umm...I was thinking we could just kinda hang out here...watch TV or a _ movie or something? Thought it might be less stressful than going out somewhere” _ and then quickly added  _ “Because  _ **_I_ ** _ don’t think I could handle crowds of people today”  _ Clarke laughed and Lexa blushed.

“Sounds perfect Clarke”

_ “Great! Uhh...give me like an hour and then feel free to come on up!” _

“Should...do you need me to bring anything?”

_ “Just yourself, gorgeous” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment!  
> I love hearing everyones thoughts and feedback :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter was a bit rough to convert...not sure if things fit 100%...but I hope you still like it 😊

So a little bit over an hour later and Lexa found herself standing in the doorway to Clarke’s bedroom staring at the GAINT Pride flag above Clarke’s bed, with a smile on her face. Clarke was currently in the kitchen, digging through the fridge, trying to find them something to drink. Lexa turned around facing towards the kitchen, pointing behind her with her thumb

“Nice flag”

Clarke looked over the fridge door, beaming

“Thanks! Raven got me that yeeeears ago.” She finally found two bottles stashed in the back of the fridge, grabbed them, stepped back and spun around, closing the fridge with her foot. Clarke walked towards her smiling while handing Lexa one of the bottles.

“I don’t think she expected me to bring it with me...let alone hang it above my bed” Clarke chuckled “But I’m like...hella gay. So I figured why not.” 

Both Clarke and Lexa moved into the bedroom, Clarke took her laptop off her desk and placed it on top of her bed, then moved back to the desk to start looking for the charger cord. Lexa took the time to look at the pictures Clarke had up on the side wall near the foot of the bed. There were lots of pictures of Clarke and Raven, and Clarke and Raven and Octavia. There were some more pictures that included a large group of people, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, and two guys, one with floppy brown hair and one with black.

“Have you seen The L Word?” 

Lexa looked over towards Clarke, who was currently tearing her desk apart trying to find this cord

“I have”

Clarke looked at her over her shoulder with a grin on her face

“When Raven gave me that she told me I was like Dana...so obviously gay. Personally I don’t see it...not really. I mean…” Clarke paused turning around to face Lexa fully, brow knit together “I think that a lot of people can probably relate to one or more characters from that show. Don’t you think?”

Lexa tilted her head slightly and hummed in response

“I can see that, ya…” Clarke started to spin back around to get back to her mission of locating the missing charger cord when Lexa spoke again “But...I’m curious…” Clarke turned back to see Lexa bite her bottom lip nervously “If you had to compare me to a character from The L Word, which would you pick?”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed slightly, a smile growing on her lips as she looked Lexa over

“You know sweetheart, I don’t think I know you well enough to answer that question just yet”

Clarke started to turn around again and the stopped, grinning and eyes bright

“But you know who you do kinda remind me of? Not one from the L Word, a different show”

Lexa honestly had no idea, but the excitement in Clarke’s voice and written on her face made her smile while she shook her head, no.

“Okay, have you ever heard of Carmilla?”

Lexa nodded “The book? I’ve been meaning to read it for a while now, it’s just hard to find a copy.”

Clarke shook her head, grinning ear to ear “No, not the book. The webseries! Although I’m sure the book is great, the webseries is based off the book. It is such a great little webseries! You totally remind me of Carmilla! You both have that gorgeous, silent, broody thing going on but also a bit of Laura because you're adorkable”

A heartbeat passed.

Clarke realized what she had said and blushed while turning around to face her desk again, bring on hand up to rub the back of her neck while she did

Lexa took a hesitant step forward, leaving a few feet between them, a blush forming on her checks.

“You really like the show?”

Clarke looked over her shoulder at her and nodded, a huge grin on her face, her checks still a soft light pink colour, the blush starting to fade

“I love it!”

“What is it about?”

Clarke’s smile grew, which Lexa didn’t think was possible, before turning around again, grabbing her backpack from under her desk and placing it on her desk chair, starting to look for the missing cord in there.

“Lesbian Vampires! It is a super queer wed series, it’s amazing” Clarke gushed “A bunch of girls go missing on their University campus and a bunch of students try to work together to figure out what’s going on and rescue them. All while fighting supernatural beings!” She started digging around in a different compartment of her bag “We should totally watch it! I mean, the episodes are only like 10 minutes long or something like that, so watching all three seasons is pretty easy to do, and then if you like it there’s also the movie they made! I mean...if you want to of course. If it doesn’t sound like your type of thing then that’s cool too...”

Lexa smiled softly as she tilted her head down as Clarke trailed off and continued to ramble. She already knew she would say yes to watching the webseries. Even if the premises had sounded completely unappealing she still would have agreed to watch it. Simply because how happy and excited Clarke got while talking about it. Lexa scanned the floor, and saw a black cord sticking out from under Clarke’s bed. She shook her head slightly, her smile growing as she bent down and picked up the elusive laptop charger cord. Lexa took another step forward, holding the cord out in front of her

“Clarke?”

“Hmm?” Clarke hummed in response as she turned around to face Lexa, finally stopping her rambling, a soft and warm smile on her lips, which changed into a grin when she noticed what Lexa was holding out to her

Lexa smirked slightly, handing the cord over to Clarke

“You had me at ‘Lesbian Vampires’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke gave her a lopsided grin before facing away from Lexa, bending over and plugging the cord into the outlet just behind the headboard...fighting with it slightly due to the awkward position. Lexa just stared at the sight in front of her, Clarke’s shirt riding up slightly as she fought to get the plug in the outlet. Lexa could feel her mouth go dry as she watched the muscle ripple under the smooth skin of Clarke’s lower back. 

“Got it!”

Clarke spun around and smiled at Lexa, noticing the blush on the other girl's face but deciding to not comment on it at this time. Clarke hopped onto the bed and shifted over to the far side of the bed that was pressed up against the wall, sitting with her back against the headboard. She pulled her laptop onto her lap while patting the space on the bed beside her. Lexa shifted her weight and bit the inside of her check nervously. Clarke just gave her a soft smile and patted the spot again lightly. Lexa moved over to the bed and sat with her back against the headboard, basically on the edge of the bed, leaving as much space between her and Clarke as possible. She wanted to sit closer, but she didn’t want to inadvertently make Clarke uncomfortable by doing so.

Clarke’s smile dropped into a slight frown,

“You can sit closer Lexa, I promise I don’t bite” Clarke smiled at her but it turned back into a frown at the weak smile Lexa gave her in response.

Clarke brought one of her hands up and rubbed the back of her neck

“Umm...I just mean...how you’re sitting looks uncomfortable and I don’t want you to like...fall off the bed or something.” Clarke paused for a second “You can sit closer to me...I definitely wouldn’t mind” Clarke shot her a soft smile as a blush crept up her checks “But if...umm..if it makes you more comfortable, you could sit here and I can sit on my chair?”

A heartbeat passed.

Lexa just stared at her for a second, confused. She still wasn’t used to people being so considerate to her feelings and her comfort levels. Her mind swirled with thoughts 

_‘Was she really okay with me sitting closer? What if I embarrass myself? What if I somehow mess up whatever the hell this is? Would she really be willing to move to the chair?’_

Lexa was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Clarke shuffle beside her, moving towards the end of the bed to get off.

“C-Clarke?”

Clarke stopped halfway down then bed and turned to look at her, a warm smile on her face

“You okay?”

Lexa nodded and gestured to the spot Clarke had been sitting before,

“Please stay, you…” Lexa tilted her head down to look at her lap, took a deep breath and then looked back at Clarke”...don’t move to the chair”

Clarke smiled and pushed herself back up the bed with her arms, Lexa could see her muscles flexing under the base of the sleeve of her t-shirt. Lexa licked her lips involuntarily. Once Clarke was back in her original spot, Lexa gracefully moved over towards her, now leaving only a couple inches between them. She could feel the warmth radiating off of Clarke, that paired with the gentle smile Clarke was giving her caused Lexa’s checks to warm and turn a slight shade of pink. One thought entering her mind

_‘I am so screwed’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 😁


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today!  
> But I'll post at least one chapter tomorrow 😊

Clarke wasn’t sure exactly when it happened, but they were nearly finished season two of Carmilla and she noticed she could feel Lexa leaning against her side. The feeling of having Lex so close to her made her cheeks heat up and her heart beat faster. Clarke wanted nothing more than to lift her arm and wrap it around Lexa and pull her closer. But if she had learned anything about Lexa so far is that she needs to be wary when it comes to physical contact. 

The episode ended and Lexa shifted her weight off of Clarke so she could sit forward and reach her laptop to start the next episode. Clarke frowned softly at the loss of contact, but reached forward and started the next episode anyway. The second Clarke sat back, Lexa snuggled into her side, closer than she was before. Clarke smiled to herself and her arm twitched as she fought the instinct to wrap it around Lexa. Lexa shifted beside her, and shifted again a few seconds later.

“Are you okay?”

Lexa nodded and mumbled out a response. Clarke chuckled,

“Sorry? Didn’t catch that”

Lexa sighed softly, speaking with just a hint of sleepiness to her voice

“I...I can’t get comfortable again…your arm..”

The smile on Clarke’s face faltered slightly and she brought her other hand up to rub the back of her neck,

“Oh..sorry...want me to move?”

“Yes please”

Clarke frowned and was admittedly saddened by the admission but the last thing she wanted was to make Lexa uncomfortable. So she slowly started to shift away, and towards the wall.

Lexa looked at her, brow furrowed, confusion and slight hurt written across her face.

“C-Clarke?”

Clarke looked back at her equally confused, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand,

“You...you asked me to move?”

Lexa sat up straighter, biting her bottom lip, her right hand came across her body to grab her left elbow. Clarke recognized the signs of Lexa's discomfort and anxiety, so she shifted slightly closer to her and twisted so she was facing towards Lexa.

“Sweetheart?”

Lexa looked over at Clarke, sadness in her eyes, Clarke felt her heart break at the sight

“Lexa, I’m sorry I upset you. I...I thought you wanted me to move”

Lexa broke eye contact and looked down towards her lap, tightening her grip on her elbow, sighed and spoke in a whisper. Clarke’s face took on a look of concern

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear…”

Lexa sighed….took a deep breath

“I…j-just…”

Clarke sat there patiently, waiting her to continue, a soft smile across her face when Lexa looked up at her again

“I..j-just meant...I just wanted...you to m-move your a-arm”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up and she just grinned back at Lexa

“Oh sweetheart, that’s not a problem. I’m sorry I misunderstood”

Lexa tilted her head to the side, a look crossed her face but before Clarke could place it, it was gone.

“Do you want me to move back over?”

Lexa smiled at her and nodded.

Clarke smiled back at her,

“For the record, I’m big on physical contact. So you don’t have to worry about doing something that will make me uncomfortable.” Clarke’s smile softened “So if you ever want a hug or cuddle or...anything, you have my permission. Just go for it. I promise you, I’ll be okay with it” Clarke chuckled as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Clarke shifted back over to where she had been beside Lexa, lifting her left arm up over her head, giving Lexa the time and space she needed to get comfortable. The speed in which Lexa snuggled back against her, surprised Clarke a bit but she didn’t mind at all. Clarke brought her arm down around Lexa, resting her hand on the other girl's shoulder, removing it quicker than she thought she was capable of moving when a violent flinch tore through Lexa’s body. 

“Sorry”

Lexa shook her head, “Don’t be” as she reached up and grabbed Clarke's hand pulling it back down to rest on her shoulder. Snuggling in closer to Clarke, resting her cheek against Clarke’s chest. Clarke could feel her heart beat faster and harder in her chest, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. 

Lexa heard Clarke’s heartbeat increase, she blushed, bit her lip and tilted her head up to look at Clarke, 

“Is this okay?”

Clarke just smiled and pulled her in closer,

“It’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!
> 
> I'm hoping to have a chapter up for a couple of my other fics this week so please stay tuned for those. 😊  
> Always open to suggestions and ideas!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought 😊


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So o spent most of my day in line for a COVID test...it was horrible. Now I have to self isolate until I get my results back so I'm going to try and work on a few of my fics over the next few days but it all depends on how I feel.

Clarke had started rubbing light patterns on Lexa’s shoulder after about two minutes of Lexa snuggling against her. The light touches combined with the fact that Clarke was basically a human space heater, had Lexa’s eyes starting to close in no time. She absentmindedly moved her left arm across Clarke’s stomach, fisting part of the other girls shirt, while snuggling closer against Clarke. 

Clarke, for her part, didn’t move or say anything. She just smiled at the girl cuddling against her and continued to trace random patterns across her upper arm and shoulder. Clarke wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before she heard a soft content sigh pass Lexa's lips. Clarke grinned, at what was in her opinion, the cutest thing ever. She bit her lower lip for a second before leaning down and placing a light kiss on the top of Lexa’s head. The action caused Lexa to pull on Clarke’s shirt, trying to pull the girl closer while she slept. Clarke smiled wide, she was definitely going to mention it to Lexa once she woke up.

It didn’t take long before Clarke was pulled into sleep as well.

  
  


“CLARKE!”

The sound of Raven yelling forced Lexa out of sleep as she jolted upright. A slight blush forming as she realized that she had basically fallen asleep on-top of Clarke. 

A heartbeat passed.

Then Clarke’s bedroom door was flung open and before Lexa could blink, there was a red blur and Raven was standing in the middle of the room. Half a second later there was a pillow hurtling through the air, smacking Raven square in the face.

“Ouch!”

“Ray what have I told you about knocking before coming into my room” Clarke grumbled, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position

“But Octavia wanted to know what you wanted to do for dinner...so I forgot about knocking...because...well….food” Raven looked at the floor sheepishly.

“Yes, but I didn’t mean for you to barrel into her room to ask her” Octavia said rolling her eyes, as she stood in the doorway. Octavia turned to look at Lexa “ Lexa are you staying for dinner?...if we can ever decide on what to order…”

Lexa froze, all three sets of eyes staring at her

“I..umm..I-I…”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, slight panic in her eyes.

Clarke gave her a soft reassuring smile back,

“I would like for you to stay for dinner, but only if you want to...no pressure”

Lexa tilted her head to the side, studying Clarke, while she bit the inside of her cheek...looking for any signs that Clarke didn’t meant what she said. But she found none, just Clarke’s gentle smile. Lexa smiled softly back at her and nodded her head,

“I’d love to”

“GREAT!” Raven jumped up, pumping her fist in the air, “This means you can help us pick what to order! I totally vote for pizza, but O want’s sushi” At the mention of sushi, Lexa straightened up, which didn’t go unnoticed by Clarke and Octavia “but sushi is gross” and Lexa slumped down slightly, her right arm moving across her body to grab her left elbow. Clarke frowned at the motion and looked at Raven,

“Ray, just because you don’t like something, doesn’t mean it’s gross”

Raven looked between Clarke and Lexa and winced slightly

“Sorry.” Raven opened her mouth to say more but Octavia cut in

“Ray do you trust me?”

Raven looked at her a little shocked

“Ya, of course”

Octavia nodded, and then turned to face Lexa again “What kind of sushi do you like?”

Lexa just stared at her, eyes wide, her grip on her elbow tightening

“We...y-you don’t...we can g-get something else”

Octavia shook her head as Clarke spoke

“Sweetheart, when O has made up her mind, it’s easier to just go with it” Clarke gave her a soft smile and laughed “She **is** going to order sushi so you should just tell her your favorite so you get something you’ll like”

Lexa nodded in response

“I like anything...anything with seafood in g-general”

Octavia gave a sharp nod and pulled out her phone, and starting punching in the order. 

“It’ll be here in about an hour, Clarke, Lexa, can you two go down and pick it up when it arrives?”

Lexa looked at Clarke and just shrugged, Clarke smiled

“Sure O"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought 😊


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...this chapter was weird to convert and kinda fell flat in my opinion so I'm going to try and uplaod the next one tonight as well to try and make up for it :P

45 minutes later, Lexa and Clarke found themselves sitting on one of the brown leather couches in the lobby of their building. Clarke was sitting sideways, her right leg tucked underneath her, her left foot resting on the floor, her right elbow resting on the back of the couch. She smiled at Lexa while resting her head on her hand.

“So…”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, mirroring her position, resting her head on her hand, quirking a brow

“So…?”

Clarke gave her a lopsided smile,

“You never mentioned that you were actually a cuddle fiend when you sleep”

Lexa gave her a confused look, furrowing her brows together, the corners of her mouth dipped down into a slight frown.

“I don’t…” 

“Lexa you were 100% cuddling against me when we fell asleep...” Clarke chuckled

Lexa’s frown deepened, and her brows pinched together some more, she brought her right hand up and rubbed her throat softly. Clarke sat up a little straighter, slightly confused by Lexas reaction

“Hey...sorry if I shouldn’t have brought it up”

Lexa’s eyes snapped up to meat Clarke’s and she gave her a soft, but genuine smile,

“No, Clarke. It’s fine...you can...I just...I was just surprised that I had is all”

Clarke gave her a confused look,

“I...I don’t understand”

Lexa sighed,

“Some..thing...happned to me about 2.5 years ago...I umm...I ddon’t usually llet myself relax like tthat around people...n-not anymore…”

Clarke reached out to grab Lexa’s hand but hesitated and dropped it instead,

“I’m sorry”

Lexa shook her head and gave Clarke a weak smile

“It’s okay, it isn’t your fault.. my ‘ddad’...he...he w-wasn’t…n-nice” 

Lexa saw a flash of brown hair and she could feel hands grabbing around her neck, she could feel the fingernails digging into the soft flesh of her neck. Her breathing came in fast and erratic. Lexa looked at Clarke, panic in her eyes. Clarke sat up straighter, scooched closer to Lexa, their knees just centimeters apart, and ducked her head down to maintain eye contact. She looked into Lexa's eyes and saw nothing but fear and panic. 

"Lexa? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?" Clarke was careful to keep her voice quiet and soft.

Lexa nodded in response, gasping in air. Clarke smiled softly back at her, nodding her head

"Great. You're safe Lexa, no one is going to hurt you. I need you to breathe with me okay? Can you do that for me sweetheart?"

Lexa nodded again. And then Clarke started going through the same breathing exercise she did with Lexa in the cafe, two nights ago. 

After a couple cycles of the exercise Lexa's breathing was back to normal and she sagged into the couch.

"I'm sorry you keep having to do that"

Clarke shook her head 

"Nope, you're not apologizing for that" she smiled at Lexa, "you did absolutely nothing wrong. And I'm always here to help if you need me."

Lexa blushed slightly and nodded her head while biting her bottom lip 

"Clarke?"

"Mhmm?"

Lexa fiddled with the bottom of her shirt, took a deep breath

"Did you mean what you said earlier about physical contact?"

Clarke smiled at her and nodded

"Yup! I'm definitely a fan of hugs and cuddles" she paused for a second contemplating her next words careful "but I...I can tell that you don't particularly like being on the receiving end of it. Which is absolutely fine! I don't ever want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. But I meant what I said earlier" another soft reassuring smile was sent Lexa's way "if you ever need or want a hug or to cuddle or anything just go for it, I won't mind."

Lexa smiled at her and nodded,

"Clarke?"

"Ya?"

"Coud...could I have a hug?"

Clarke smiled at her and opened her arms gesturing for Lexa to move forward,

"Of course sweetheart, you don't even have to ask"

Lexa moved forward wrapping her arms around Clarke's neck as Clarke brought her arms to wrap around Lexa's waist. Lexa nestled her head under Clarke's chin, sighed and melted into Clarke as she started to rub small circles on the small of Lexa's back.

Clarke could feel Lexa smile against her chest, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to ask Lexa a question but before she could,

"Umm...excuse me? Delivery for uh..Captain Badass?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...here is the make up chapter..it's also a bit weak...but...I tried :P

They were sitting at the kitchen table, Lexa sitting across from Raven with Clarke on her left and Octavia on her right, enjoying their meal. Octavia had ordered herself and Lexa some kind of sushi platter with a variety of different items on it, Clarke got sweet and sour chicken on rice and Raven got ramen. Raven may or may not have muttered something about forgetting that there was other options than just sushi, which had caused Lexa and Clarke to laugh and Octavia to just roll her eyes.

They ate their dinner in relative silence until Raven slurped up the last of her ramen,

“So *slurp* Lexa, what program are you in? I asked Clarke earlier but she said she didn’t know”

Lexa looked at Clarke with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, Clarke looked back sheepishly, a blush forming on her cheeks as she brought one hand up to rub the back of her neck. Both girls realizing that Clarke had forgotten to ask her again during all the time they spent texting and hanging out.

Lexa looked back at Raven and smiled,

“Forensic Science with a specialization in computer science”

Raven’s eyes lit up at the mention of computers

“So that means you’re good with computers right!? I mean, of course you are, you fixed Clarke’s laptop”

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her best friend, questioning. Lexa’s brow bunched together at Clarke’s odd reaction,

“Ya, you could say I’m good with computers”

Raven grinned at her,

“That’s awesome! Could you look at…” Clarke interrupted,

“Ray no”

Raven pouted at her friend, “but whyy not?” she whined and then muttered “You don’t even know what I was going to ask..”

“Of course we know what you were going to ask Ray, you’ve asked the same thing to everyone who mentions they know anything about computers” Octavia said with an eyeroll “Besides, upgrading your computer to play videogames isn’t exactly the best way to be spending your time or money”

Raven slumped forward in her seat, “But it wasn’t just for video games...I need it for some of my classes as well…”

Lexa felt bad for Raven, and for some reason seeing the girl look so sad tugged and Lexa’s heartstrings.

_‘You could just ask what the issue is. Whatever it is, you know you could probably fix it in no time. Ya, but clearly Clarke and Octavia didn’t want her to ask. Seems like an ongoing argument between the three of them. Do you really want to get pulled into the middle of that?’_

Lexa took another look at Raven, who was sitting slumped in her seat, head downcast, twirling her straw in her popcan. Lexa hated seeing someone who was usually so happy look so sad. Lexa looked over to Clarke with a pleading look. Clarke met her gaze, and after a second Clarke just sighed, shook her head and motioned towards Raven, indicating that Lexa was free to ask what she wanted. Lexa smiled back at her as Clarke stood up and started gathering the empty food containers, moving towards the kitchen to throw them out. Lexa could have swore she heard her mutter "Yup I'm fucking doomed" under her breath but decided to just file that piece of information away as she fought to suppress a blush from forming on her cheeks as she turned to face Raven. 

"What exactly is the issue with your computer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading! IT really means so much!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Here's another one for ya!  
> Enjoy!

Raven looked up at Lexa, beaming, throwing her hands up

“It’s so sloooooww” 

Lexa chuckled, a smile creeping on her lips

“Can I take a look?”

Raven nodded her head vigorously while she jumped up and started moving towards her bedroom, motioning with her arms for everyone to follow.

Once all four girls were in Raven’s room, Raven pulled out her desk chair and spun it around, motioning for Lexa to take a seat. Octavia sat on Raven’s bed, Clarke stood leaning against the wall to the left of the desk and Raven stood beside Lexa on her right. Lexa took a seat, moved the chair closer to the desk with her feet, used her arms to prop herself up and cross her legs underneath and settled back down. She reached down and and turned the computer on,

“Oh...I’ll need to look inside the tower, do you have any screwdrivers?”

Raven shrugged her shoulders and looked at Clarke, questioning. Clarke shook her head,

“No, I don’t...Ray does but don’t ask me where they’d be...but I can pick some up tomorrow if you need them.”

Lexa smiled softly at her,

“No, it’s alright, I think I have one in my bag still, I’ll just go grab it.”

Lexa moved to get up from her seat the same time Raven’s computer came to life, lock screen open. Raven, excitedly grabbed Lexa’s shoulder which caused Lexa to jump and flinch away from her. Raven didn’t notice...but Clarke did. Raven hopped over the bed while yelling back 

“Don’t worry! I’ll get it! I’ll punch in my password in a second!”

By the time Raven returned, Lexa was already in the computer running a diagnostic. Raven handed Lexa her bag, jaw dropped, mouth open.

“Did...did you just hack into my computer?”

Lexa bit her bottom lip nervously,

“Maybe?”

Three sets of eyes were focused on her, making her squirm in the seat a little bit. Lexa lowered her head,

“Sorry. I should have waited”

Raven shook her head, grinning

“No way! It’s super cool that you can do that!”

Lexa smiled back at her softly, turned back to the computer, waiting for the diagnostic to finish 

_ ‘She wasn’t kidding, this thing is slow’ _

A few minutes (more like 15) Lexa had the information she needed, she shut down the computer, detached all the cords from the tower and moved it onto the desk. Clarke had moved closer, now resting against the desk watching Lexa. Lexa grabbed her bag off the floor and dug around the bottom looking for the screwdriver, pulling it out and changing the head to the one she needed.

“You carry a screwdriver around with you?” Octavia asked, one brow raised

Lexa nodded, not looking back at the girl but focusing on unscrewing the side panel off the tower

“Ya, I...have a” Lexa paused “side gig upgrading and fixing computers...never know when I’ll get a call. Just easier to keep something on me”

Octavia just nodded, accepting the answer...for now.

With the panel finally off, Lexa took a look inside. She bit the inside of her check and then sucked her teeth.

“The tower is a bit...small...what is your budget for getting it upgraded?”

The excitement started to leave Raven as she looked down at the floor, toeing the carpet,

“It was the best one we could afford...I’ve got like…$200 in my savings account right now..”

Without moving her gaze from the computer Lexa asked “We?”

Raven lifted her head up, a small smile on her face,

“Ya, Clarke..Clarke helped me buy it.”

Lexa smiled as she looked at Raven and then over at Clarke, who just blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

Lexa nodded her head and looked back at the tower, thinking. She tapped on the disk drive,

“Do you use this?”

Raven shook her head,

“No, not really, if I want to watch a movie or something I watch it online, or I use the gaming console”

Lexa smiled, and started unscrewing the disk reader from the tower

“Perfect”

Once, she had the screws out she carefully pushed the disc drive out the front of the tower, first having removed the panel. She then looked back inside, happy with the space she had to work with now.

“Okay, so I’ll get you a SSD card and” Lexa paused, thinking about the hardware she currently had on hand in her dorm “16GB of RAM” Lexa paused again, thinking “$100 all in” Lexa checked the time on her phone, 9:37pm. She had a crazy schedule on Mondays, her first classes starting at 8:00am and running until 4:00pm with only a few breaks throughout. Lexa frowned at the time.

“I have an early start tomorrow and Mondays are really busy for me...I’m off basically all day Wednesday, I have one lecture 2:00pm - 4:00pm...I could finish everything up then for you in the morning before my class if that works?”

Lexa stood up from the chair only to almost be knocked backwards from the force on the hug Raven was giving her. Lexa stiffened at the initial contact and then relaxed and returned the hug.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH!”

Lexa just shook her head, a smile on her face,

“Don’t worry about it” She turned to look at Clarke and her smile fell. Clarke was frowning at the floor, brows pinched together.

Lexa’s right arm came across her body and grabbed her left elbow, her head tilted forward, her long black hair draping around the sides of her face

“I..I should g-get going” she whispered.

Clarke’s head shot up and she gave Lexa a weak smile

“I’ll walk you down”

“You don’t...you don’t have too”

“I want to”

And with that both girls started heading down towards Lexa’s dorm. They walked down in silence, and not the comfortable kind. The silence allowed Lexa’s thoughts to run wild.

_ ‘What the hell did you do to make her mad? Maybe she wasn’t really okay with you asking Raven what was wrong with her computer...maybe she didn’t like the fact that you hacked into her friend’s computer, like you couldn’t have waited 30 seconds?...maybe she just doesn't want you coming by anymore...maybe she didn’t have a good time. Or she’s getting tired of you and your damn panic attacks…’  _ Lexa could feel the familiar pricking of tears forming in the corners of her eyes _ ‘Don’t you dare start crying! Then she’ll definitely never want anything to do with you.  _ **_You’re so pathetic_ ** _ ’  _

The last sentence wasn’t Lexa’s voice, it was his. By the time they reached Lexa’s dorm, silent tears were rolling down her face, she reached outwards the doorknob with a shaking hand. 

“Lexa? You okay?”

“F-fine” her voice cracked, she internally winced at the sound, you could tell she was crying.

“Lexa? Can...can you look at me please?”

Lexa just shook her head, looking downwards, her hair hiding her face.

“Sweetheart, please”

Lexa let out a shaky breath and looked up at Clarke, Clarke’s heart broke at the sight in front of her, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort the girl in front of her, but she knew it would be better to wait.

“Lexa, sweetheart, why are you crying? What’s wrong”

Lexa reached up with one hand, wiping the tears off her face, but fresh ones continued to roll down her cheeks

“You...yyou were upset. It...it was...mmy f-fault. I’m I-I’m ssorry.” Lexa started to cry harder

Clarke’s eye’s widen, eyebrows shot up, concern and panic flashed across her face

“Lexa no. Sweetheart...I” Clarke paused, took a deep breath and ran one hand down her face “I’m not mad, and even if I was it wouldn’t have been your fault. It...I..” Clarke sighed “It was just my pride...and I know how expensive computers can be...there is no way that what you’re upgrading her computer with costs $100...my pride was hurt that I couldn’t help out Raven more..” Clarke’s voice trailed off

Lexa sniffed,

“You...you aren’t..mmad at m-me?”

Clarke gave her a soft smile

“No, I’m not” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck with on hand “I’m honestly starting to think it’s impossible for me to be mad at you actually” 

Lexa felt her cheeks heat up, a blush forming on her already red cheeks

“Oh”

“Mhmm” Clarke hummed back

Clarke shifted her weight on her feet,

“Can..Can I ask how much the parts cost. Like how much they actually cost?”

Lexa bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. Clarke waited patiently.

“I can get them for l-like $200...I umm..k-know some p-people.” Lexa looked up at Clarke, worried. 

Clarke just nodded, “I’ll cover the other $100”

Lexa’s brow furrowed, “No...its...its okay. Really. I’m...h-helping a ffriend”

Lexa wiped the last of her tears off her cheeks. Clarke tilted her head to the side and gave her a soft smile.

“Well if you won’t accept my money...can I pay you back and say thank-you with hugs, cuddles and tea? Because I really did have a great time today and I’d like to do it again”

Lexa smiled back at her and nodded, taking a hesitant step forward, Clarke, without missing a beat, opened her arms and motioned Lexa closer. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, tucking her head under her chin, nestling against her skin while Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders and held her tight.

Lexa smiled against Clarke’s neck

“I think I’d like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As alwyas, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment, I honestly love hearing from you all :D
> 
> Until next time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly forgot about this chapter but I think it's one of my favorites.  
> It be cute.

Mondays

Mondays are the worst.

Monday mornings are evil.

It is fair to say that every single University student...possibly every single person on the planet hates Mondays. Or at least that is what Lexa always thought, especially considering her Mondays were so long. Intro to Law lecture, 8:00am - 11:00am then a computer science lab 12:00 - 4:00pm. 

_‘Whoever decided it would be a good idea to have an Intro to Law lecture at 8:00am on a Monday needs to be fired’_

Lexa thought as she walked out of the lecture hall, half asleep, she really didn’t do mornings.

“LEXA!”

Okay, scratch that, almost every person on the planet hates Mondays.

Lexa lifted her head and turned to scan the crowd and then she saw her...and her jaw dropped. Leaning against one of the pillar in the hallway was Clarke...and she looked gorgeous 

_‘Not that she doesn’t always look amazing’_

Wearing ripped dark navy jeans, a loose fitting white v-neck, bomber jacket and combat boots, her aviators clipped into the front of her shirt, Clarke was the definition of jaw-droppingly gorgeous. Lexa felt her cheeks heat up, a blush creeping up her neck. Lexa walked over towards Clarke, a smile on her lips,

“Good Morning Clarke”

Clarke beamed back at her and held out a coffee cup

“Morning, sweetheart, I uh...grabbed you a tea. Thought you might be able to use one after class.”

Lexa’s smile grew as she took the tea and took a deep breath in through her nose, the scent of peach tea improving her mood tenfold. She took a small smile and hummed appreciatively 

“You really didn’t need to do that Clarke...but this definitely just made my morning”

Clarke pushed herself off the pillar, standing tall, she gave Lexa a lopsided smile and shrugged her shoulders

“I know I didn’t have too, but I wanted too”

Lexa grinned at her and blushed, then a confused look crossed her face

“Wait, how did you know which lecture hall I was in...or when my class ended?”

Clarke looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand

“I might have texted Anya and asked what your schedule was for the day”

Lexa’s eyebrows shot up, surprise written across her face. A look of panic washed over Clarke’s face,

“I’m sorry if that was too much, I just thought it would be nice to see you and get you a tea. Sorry”

Lexa just laughed

“No, Clarke. You’re fine” Lexa gave her a soft, reassuring smile “This really did make my morning, I’m umm...happy to see you. I’m honestly just shocked that Anya knew my schedule” Lexa laughed again.

Clarke motioned towards the food court and Lexa nodded. 

“Uhh...she didn’t...I uhh…” Clarke rubbed the back of her neck “I may have bribed her to look at your timetable”

Lexa laughed, 

“So what exactly did you bribe Anya with?”

“A future, no questions asked, favor”

Lexa raised both eyebrows and gave Clarke a small smirk,

“Wow, you really wanted to bring me a tea didn’t you? Agreeing to a no questions asked favor with Anya can be….dangerous”

Clarke blushed, and shrugged her shoulders

“I just really wanted to see you today”

Lexa, smiled softly

“You’re sweet”

The girls continued their way to the food court, Lexa grabbed and apple and some humus and pretzels and Clarke grabbed a protein smoothie, and then headed out towards the Computer Science building

“You know you don’t have to walk me to my class right? I..I wouldn’t want to make you late..”

Clarke just waved her off,

“I have a five hour break on Mondays between 10 and 3...besides...I like spending time with you and walking you to class”

Lexa turned her head to look at Clarke while they continued to walk, smile on her face. Lexa was becoming more and more intrigued by the girl, something, she couldn’t quite place what yet, was pulling her in. Clarke turned to look at her and shot Lexa a lopsided grin and a wink,

“Isn’t that your lab room?”

Clarke motioned behind her with her thumb to the room that they just walked by. Lexa bit her lip and tilted her head down to hide the blush of embarrassment that had crept up her cheeks, 

“Umm...y-ya. It is”

Clarke chuckled as they turned around and headed back to the room, they stopped just outside of the door, Clarke rubbed the back of her neck, shifting her weight on her feet. Lexa raised her eyebrows slightly and gave Clarke a soft smile with the other girl returned

“So..umm..I was wondering...Ray, O and I usually go to the movies Tuesday nights...cheap movie Tuesday and all that...because none of us have early classes on Wednesday...and umm” Clarke looked at Lexa, her nervousness obvious, Lexa gave her a reassuring smile and waited “I uhh...you...you mentioned that your Wednesdays are pretty...light and you didn’t have a class until later in the day...so I...umm...we...I..” Clarke shook her head, frustrated with herself and her current inability to string a coherent sentence together. “I…” Clarke paused and took a deep breath “I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with us tomorrow night?”

Lexa smiled at Clarke as she reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before dropping it and heading into the computer lab. Once she crossed the threshold she turned to look at Clarke over her shoulder, grin on her face

“I’d love to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks do much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! Seriously, I live got the comments and the feedback 😊 keeps me motivated 😂
> 
> Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So I know I just commented saying I'd have the next chapter up later this week...buuuuuuutt the comments made me want to post something for you guys sooner .so...here ya go 😊

Tuesday night came faster than Lexa thought would be possible. But there she was, waiting in the dorm’s lobby. She was leaning against the wall beside the bulletin board where all the “important” news and updates were posted. Clarke had texted her and told her to meet them there at 7:00pm. Lexa slipped her phone out of her pocket and checked the time, 6:48pm. She was a bit nervous and therefore a bit early.

Lexa let out a shaky breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding, and tapped her phone between her fingers. An old habit she had picked up to try and get rid of anxious energy.

 _‘You need to just relax. You’re just going to the movies. Yes...but with Clarke. Ya but not just Clarke, Raven and Octavia are going too, not like it’s a date. Unless it is...no...kinda wish it was a date’_ Lexa smiled to herself _‘Well...there is no way this is a date, you’re just going to the movies as friends. Are we friends?_ Lexa frowned slightly _‘We haven’t even known each other for a week...but you do feel drawn to Clarke. She makes you feel safe. Yes, but is it too soon to say we’re friends? Maybe she doesn’t feel the same way, maybe she just invited you out of pity.’_ Lexas right arm came across her body and she gripped her left elbow _‘No! She said she wanted to hang out more, that is exactly what this is._ ** _Why would anyone want to spend time with you? You’re pathetic!_ **_’_

Lexa pushed herself off the wall, taking in a shaky breath and blinking away the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. Thankfully it was at that moment that Lexa heard the elevator ding and heard Raven and Octavia arguing about the nutritional value of cookies. Lexa chuckled to herself, wiping her eyes, making sure to keep her makeup intact. 

As Clarke, Raven and Octavia stepped off the elevator, Clarke made a beeline for Lexa while the other two continued their cookie debate. Clarke took one look at Lexa and her smile faulted a little, she moved closer and whispered

“Hey, you okay?”

Lexa gave her a weak smile in return,

“I’ll be okay, promise”

Clarke nodded, but still wore a look of concern on her face,

“Okay….but you’ll tell me if you're uncomfortable or anything right?”

Lexa tilted her head to the side, a look of confusion flashed across her face, but then she just smiled at Clarke and nodded.

Clarke grinned back at her,

“Great! Okay, so usually when we go to the movies, I take Bumblebee and Octavia and Raven go together in O’s car...because the thing is so small there is only room for two.” Octavia rolled her eyes “So, Lexa, you can either ride with me or you and I can take a cab or something.”

Lexa gave Clarke a confused look

“Bumblebee?”

Clarke beamed,

“My motorcycle, sorry, probably should have mentioned that.” 

Lexa nodded, she had plenty of experience with motorcycles, both driving and riding as a passenger.

“Motorcycle is fine”

Lexa was met with three sets of raised eyebrows, but Lexa just smiled and shrugged her shoulders

“Should we get going?”

About 20 minutes later, Lexa was detaching herself from Clarke’s back, a slight blush forming across her face at just how tight she had been holding on...and the fact that she could feel Clarke’s abs even through her jacket definitely wasn’t helping. Lexa swung herself off the back of the bike and immediately uncliped the helmet. She winced slightly at the tension forming across her temples, wearing a helmet that was slightly too small for so long was not a pleasant feeling. Lexa handed the helmet over to Clarke and brought both hands up and gently massaged her temples.

“Are you okay?”

Lexa looked up at Clarke who had a look of concern on her face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about the helmet being uncomfortable…”

“I wouldn’t expect you too”

Lexa and Clarke both winced at what Lexa had said. Lexa brought one of her hands down from her head and grabbed Clarke’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze,

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean it like that...” letting her sentence trail off and she mentally berated herself.

Clarke squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, while waving it off with her other hand,

“Don’t worry about it”

Lexa smiled back at her, then tilted her head towards the ground, playing with a pebble with her toes.

“I’ll just have to pull out my old helmet if..i-if this is going to be an...ongoing...t-thing”

Lexa brought her head back up, blush evident on her face, and couldn’t help but smile at the look Clarke was giving her. The smile on Clarke’s face was blinding, but Lexa could still make out the slight pink tinge to her face.

“GUYS COME ON!, WE’RE GOING TO MISS THE PREVIEWS IF YOU DON’T HURRY UP!”

Clarke laughed, shaking her head at Raven, and dropped Lexa’s hand, moving her right arm up to wrap around Lexa's shoulders, causing Lexa to flinch. Clarke immediately removed her arm,

“Shit, sorry...I wasn’t thinking” 

Clarke started to take a step away from Lexa, giving her some space as the two had somehow gravitated towards each other. But Lexa moved faster, she reached up and grabbed Clarke’s hand with her right and pulled it back down around her shoulders.

Lexa looked over at Clarke and gave her a small smile, she could feel her cheeks heating up, she tilted her head towards the ground in an attempt to hide her blush. She gave Clarke’s hand a soft squeeze and started moving towards the theater,

“Don’t be sorry,”

A heartbeat passed,

“I like it”

The last part was barely above a whisper, but as she spoke, Lexa nestled closer against Clarke’s side.

As they walked up towards the theater doors, where a very impatient Raven and an annoyed Octavia were waiting, all Clarke could think about was how lucky she was that her laptop had broken down when it did. A grin spreading across her face at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Did you like it? Hate it? Guesses for what happens next? 
> 
> Until next time 😊


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a super short chapter...might post another one later...might not 😂

Once they entered the theater Clarke dropped her arm from around Lexa's shoulders. Clarke took a second to look at Lexa and she couldn't stop the smile that crept into her face.

Lexa looked amazing, black combat boots, black ripped skinny jeans, a dark purple long sleeve shirt, and a black lightweight vest. She wasn't wearing her beanie tonight so her hair was free and flowing across her shoulders and black in soft waves. Clarke looked to Lexa's face and was meet with a qurked brow and a smirk. 

_'Shit she definitely noticed me checking her out...way to be subtle Griffin.'_

"Sorry"

Clarke whispered, embarrassed, as she rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hands.

Lexa smiled at her and Clarke watched as Lexa's eyes raked over her body. Dark brown combat boots, light denim jeans, dark blue t-shirt and a plaid button up tied around her waist. The only stereotype she was currently missing was a snapback….

 _'Which you only left in your room because you can't wear it with your helmet_... _but that's not important'_

Lexa's gaze moved to Clarke's face, biting her lower lip and then smiling shyly

"There, now we're even"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Love hearing from everyone 😊
> 
> Until nex time


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say thank you for all the sweet comments...here's the next chapter 😊

“Here”

Octavia was forcing a piece of paper into Lexa and Clarke’s hands. Lexa blinked, furrowed her brow and turned to Octavia,

“What’s this?”

Octavia rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh,

“You two were too busy ogling each other so I bought our tickets. We’re seats H13-15. Lets go”

Octavia turned and walked away, heading towards the theater their movie was playing, Raven racing down the hallway after her. Lexa’s cheeks reddened as a blush crept up her face. She looked back over to Clarke and was secretly pleased to see that she also had a blush across her face. Lexa smiled, tilted her head down and started after Octavia and Raven.

They all walked into the theater, Lexa looked down at her ticket, seat 15.

_‘Seat 15...13-15...15 is the end seat. Relax. Maybe no one is in the next seat’_

All four girls walked up the stairs to rox H, there were 5 empty seats in the middle of the row and Lexa quickly counted the seats out...seat 16 was definitely not empty. Sitting in seat 16 was a giant, a literal mountain of a man.

_‘Do Not Panic. Breathe. You’re fine’_

Lexa let out a shaky breath and took an involuntary step backwards, stumbling into Clarke, who gently grabbed onto her waist to steady her.

“You okay sweetheart?” Clarke whispered, her voice was soft, gentle, but there was a clear level of concern.

Lexa twisted halfway around, making eye contact with Clarke, panic written across her face, the hand holding onto her ticket was shaking. Clarke looked at Lexa, then at the ticket, then counted out the seats. She gave Lexa a reassuring smile,

“Can I see your ticket?”

Lexa handed Clarke her ticket, hand shaking, Clarke took it and passed her her ticket. Lexa looked at the seat number, seat 14. She looked up at Clarke and smiled,

“Thank you”

Clarke smiled back at her,

“Don’t mention it sweetheart, don’t mention it”

Lexa felt Clarke’s hand slide from her waist to the small of her back and rather than pushing away from her touch she leaned into it and let Clarke lead her to their seats.

“Okay, Clarke and I are going to go get snacks and drinks, we’ll be right back.”

Octavia stated before turning around and heading back down the stairs. Raven turned to face Octavia,

“I can hel-”

“No!”

“Nope!”

Raven frowned and flopped down into her seat beside Lexa mumbling. Lexa chuckled,

“What’s that about?”

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed

“Octavia and Clarke have banned me from helping carry snacks”

Lexa raised her eyebrows,

“Any particular reason why?”

Raven looked over at Lexa, sheepishly

“I may or may not have been running back to our seats too fast and crashed into someone spilling our stuff and their stuff all over the floor...and Clarke may or may not have had to replace all of our stuff and their stuff....I also may or may not have a tendency to make things go BOOM”

Lexa just stared at Raven, her mouth open in shock, she shook her head and laughed,

“Well if you guys ever invite me back to the movies with you how about you and I get the snacks together and Octavia and Clarke can watch the seats?”

Raveb beamed back at her,

“Yes!”

Lexa smiled at her. They sat there for a few minutes in relative silence and then Raven turned to Lexa, smiling,

“You know...I don’t think you need to worry about being invited to the movies next week”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, questioning,

“Clarke really likes you, I’m sure she is going to want you to come next week”

Lexa felt her cheeks heat up, and her eye perked up, hearing Clarke and Octavia return.

The girls settled into their seats, Octavia and Raven sharing a bag of popcorn and Clarke and Lexa sharing another.

“So I forgot to ask you what kind of candies you like...so I grabbed some twizzlers” Clarke whispered while leaning over towards Lexa, holding out the open bag as the lights dimmed and the previews started.

Lexa smiled while grabbing a twizzler,

“These are good….when...when I was a kid we...we used to bit the ends off and use them as a straw” 

“OMG I did that too!” Clarke’s face was bright with excitement 

“Shhh!”

Clarke glared over at Octavia, and stuck out her tongue.

Lexa laughed and shook her head, bringing her attention to the screen.

Lexa felt like she blinked and the movie was over and they were heading back out to the parking lot. She enjoyed the movie, but she enjoyed spending two and a half hours sitting beside Clarke more, sharing a bag of popcorn.

_‘Our hands brushing against each other. Jeez, Clarke’s hand on the small of my back. Her switching seats with me. They never would have been that considerate...I didn’t have to say anything, she just knew.’_

Lexa smiled to herself as they stepped outside, and then froze. 

_‘It is FUCKING cold!’_

Lexa wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, teeth chattering, hunching in on herself trying to block out the cold.

“Lex?”

“Y-yya?”

Lexa looked up to Clarke who reached out one of her arms and motioned her over,

“Come here”

Lexa didn’t waste anytime moving over and letting Clarke wrap her arms around her shoulders again.

“Sorry, I should have brought a jacket”

Clarke shook her head, as she started rubbing her hand up and down her shoulders, trying to warm her up,

“Don’t be sweetheart. I definitely don’t mind.” Clarke turned and shot her a lopsided smile,

“I think I have a jacket in one of the bags on Bumblebee, you can wear it.”

Lexa shook her head,

“Won’t you be cold then?”

Clarke just pulled Lexa in tighter, 

“No, the cold doesn’t bother me. Don’t worry”

They continued their way to make their way over to Bumblebee, Clarke’s arm wrapped around Lexa’s shoulders, Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke’s waist and tilted her head to rest on her shoulder

“Is this okay?”

Clarke gave her shoulders a light squeeze, 

“This is more than okay, sweetheart, more than okay”

About 20 minutes later they were pulling back into the dorm parking lot, Lexa sighed softly before unwrapping herself from behind Clarke. Clarke hopped off Bumblebee, taking her helmet off and shaking her hair out. Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat and blushed. Clarke walked around and stopped beside Lexa, a soft smile on her face. Her face softened even more as she lifted her arm closest to Lexa, hesitating slightly,

“May I?”

Lexa just smiled and nodded at her in response. Clarke grinned and wrapped her arm around Lexa's shoulders, and led them back inside the dorms.

They stopped outside Lexa’s room, Clarke brought her arm from Lexa’s shoulders up to rub the back of her own neck,

“Thank you for coming tonight, I had a really good time”

Lexa smiled,

“Thank you for inviting me, it..it was fun hanging out with you guys”

Clarke smiled softly at her, then bit the inside of her cheek

“So..umm...I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning right? I’f you’re still coming by for Ray’s computer, if not that’s totally cool too! Like...not pressure or anything!”

Lexa tilted her head to the side and smiled,

“Clarke? Breathe. I’ll be there tomorrow morning”

Clarke, smiled back at her. Lexa bit the inside of her cheek, stood up on her tiptoes, gently placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders to steady herself and placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s cheek. 

“Good night Clarke”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Seriously your comments keep me motivated 😂
> 
> Until next time!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments seriously motivate me to post more, so thank you everyone!  
> Hope you like this chapter!

_ Buzz Buzz _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Buzz Buzz _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Buzz Buzz _

Lexa groaned into her pillow and cracked an eye open, only to close it again and groan louder at the brightness seeping in through her blinds, hands coming up to her ears to try and block out the buzzing. She reached out with her right hand and patted around the top of her desk/nightstand until she found her phone. She grabbed it and swiped to unlock it without even looking,and brought it up to her ear. 

"Hello?" Her voice cracked with sleep and was half muffled by the pillow.

She heard a light raspy laugh on the other end of the phone,

"Morning sweetheart, or well...guess I should say afternoon"

Lexa's brow pinched together and she pushed herself up from her pillow onto her elbows,

"Clarke?"

Another laugh,

"The one and only….I'm sorry for waking you up, Raven has just been bouncing off the walls, asking when you'd be coming up and it honestly started to look like Octavia might kill her so I figured I'd give you a call and try and save her"

Lexa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her left hand and blinked a couple times to focus,

"Why, what time is it?"

A heartbeat passed

"Its uh...hold on...it's almost 12:30."

Lexa's eyes snapped open and she shot out of bed,

"SHIT! I am so sorry! I-I fforgot to set an...an alarm. I'll be up i-in l-like tten minutes."

"Lexa, Sweetheart, breathe. And please don't worry, it's okay...take your time and if you need to, Raven will understand if you need to reschedule or something."

Lexa was already rushing around her room, grabbing whatever clothes were close and clean

_ 'So much for having a shower this morning' _

"N-no, I'll be uup soon." 

".....okay, but please breathe and take your time."

Lexa said goodbye and finished getting dressed. Dark purple leggings, a black oversized knit sweater and her beanie. 

_ 'Thank god I had the sense to take my makeup off last night' _

She ran into the bathroom, brushed her teeth then went into the "living room" where a very amused Anya was sitting.

Lexa let out a huff while hopping on one foot trying to get her socks on

"You could have woken me up you know."

Anya just raised a brow and smirked,

"I could have yes, but then I would have missed out on all…" Anya moved her hand in a circular motion towards Lexa "this"

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her friend and huffed again,

"You suck"

Anya shrugged while getting up off the couch,

"But you love me"

Lexa grumbled as she pulled open the front door,

"I'll see you at work"

Then he ran out the door, hearing Anya laugh behind her.

Lexa knocked on Clarke, Raven and Octavia door and waited, right arm across her stomach holding onto her left elbow, shifting her weight from foot to foot. The door opened and standing on the other side of the door was Octavia,

"Finally," Octavia turned back into the dorm room "Raven, Lexa's here"

Octavia opened the door and motioned for Lexa to come in before returning back to the dining room table and focusing on her laptop. Raven came running out of her room and basically tackled Lexa in a hug. Lexa's body went rigid, eyes wide,

"Lexa! I'm so excited you're here!"

Lexa relaxed slightly, but could feel her heart rate increase, her breathing increasing slightly.

"Raven! Let the girl breathe would you"

Raven jumped back at Octavia's words, giving Lexa a sheepish look,

"Sorry"

Lexa just waved her off and looked around

"C-Clarkes not here?"

Octavia tried to hide a smirk from her face by biting the inside of her cheek,

"She just ran out for a minute, she should be back soon"

Lexa's grip on her elbow tightened and she nodded her understanding. She turned back to Raven and gave her a weak smile,

"O-okay, let's get this done"

Lexa was nearly finished installing the new hardware onto Raven's computer when she heard the front door open. Raven had been sitting behind her on her bed, she shot up with a smile on her face,

"Clarke's back!"

Lexa twisted around in the chair, and sure enough, there was Clarke,

_ 'I swear this girl gets better looking everytime I see her. Jesus'  _

Clarke was wearing black yoga pants and teal tank top, showing off her toned arms. Lexa felt her mouth go dry as she involuntarily licked her lips.

Clarke walked into Raven's room, coffee cups in hand, smirk on her face. She handed Raven her hot chocolate, stating that she didn’t need the extra caffeine when the girl complained about not getting a coffee, and then walked right up to where Lexa was sitting. She was so close Lexa could feel the heat radiating off her, and could practically see Clarke's abs through her shirt. Lexa licked her lips again without thinking, she looked up and made eye contact with Clarke, who had the cockiest look on her face Lexa thought he had ever seen. Clarke handed over a coffee cup,

"Here, you look a little thirsty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Love hearing from everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not what I was expecting

_'Here, you look a little thirsty.'_

Clarke's voice played over in Lexa's head as her face turned the deepest shade of red either of them had ever seen. Lex took a deep breath and reached out, grabbing the cup from Clarke, her fingers lightly touching Clarkes while she did. 

"Thank you" Lexa all but whispered

"No problem" Clarke smiled and shot her a wink "You two almost done in here? I thought I could walk you to your class...if you wanted me to of course...if you don't want me to that's cool too."

Lexa gave Clarke a soft smile,

"I'll be done in a couple minutes. I'd like for you to walk me to class...i-if you have time"

Clarke grinned at her and started walking out of Raven's room,

"Great! Just ah, come get me when you're done, I'll be in my room"

  
  


Eight minutes and one surprise bear hug from Raven later, Lexa was standing in the doorway to Clarke's bedroom. Lexa smiled at the sight in front of her, Clarke was laying on her stomach ontop of her bed, legs lazily kicking up and down as she read a book, her chin resting on one of her hands as the other flipped through the pages. And as much as Lexa would have loved to just stand there and watch Clarke read for the rest of the day, she did have a class to get too, so she gently knocked on doorframe. 

Clarke looked up from her book and smiled when she saw it was Lexa,

"All ready to go?"

Lexa just smiled back and nodded.

Clarke hopped off her bed and followed Lexa out the front door. Once they stepped outside, a shiver ran through Lexa's body

_'I don't think I will ever get used to the weather here. It's so fucking cold!'_

Clarke saw Lexa shake and lifted her arm to place it around Lexa's shoulders, but paused before touching her.

"May I?"

"God please do! It's fucking cold"

Clarke threw her head back and laughed while bringing her arm down around Lexas shoulders, rubbing her hand up and down her arm to try and keep her warm. Lexa snuggled against Clarke's side, but kept her arms wrapped around her own body, trying desperately to fight off the cold.

"You really don't like the cold do you?"

Lexa shook her head,

"Does anyone honestly like the cold?"

Clarke just shrugged her shoulders and laughed,

"I guess not, you really should get a winter coat though, if you're this cold."

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek

_'You are going to have to start wearing a winter coat soon...but if I have a winter coat then I won't have an excuse for Clarke to put her arm around me. Why do you need an excuse? You like her, she seems to like you. Plus if you get sick you won't be able to see Clarke at all...because you'll be sick...because you were dumb and wouldn't wear a coat...because you are a gay mess'_

Lexa groaned internally, and sighed

"I know"

As she snuggled even closer to Clarke. Clarke smiled and squeezed Lexa's shoulders once.

They walked in relative silence for a while, just talking about the their plans for the day. Lexa had a lecture 2-4 and then worked at the school library 4:30-9:00. And Clarke's one class was canceled for the day so she was just going to go to the gym later and work on some of her assigned readings.

About halfway to Lexa's lecture hall she felt her phone go off

**Wednesday Oct, 15th 1:09pm**

Anya: Hey, I'm really sorry to do this but I won't be able to walk back to the dorms with you after work today. Echo cashed in a favor and asked me to switch shifts with her.

**Wednesday Oct, 15th 1:09pm**

Anya: I was supposed to meet up with my group for our project after you were done work but now they want to move it to earlier and I know I won't be able to get out of there in time to walk you back.

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:10pm**

Anya: I'm really sorry Lex …

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:11pm**

Lexa: It's okay, thank you for the heads up. I'll figure something out

Lexa let out a shaky breath as she slipped her phone back into her pocket

_'It's fine, you'll be fine. The library isn't that far from the dorms...you can get there in under 20 minutes if you walk fast. You'll be okay...you can't keep asking Anya to walk you back after work anyways...even if it will be dark out...and relatively late. No! It'll be okay, nothing will happen'_

'A memory flashed through Lexa's mind. Her walking down a dark street, alone...she knew she shouldn't be out this late on her own but she needed to leave. She couldn't stay with him any longer. She brought her hand up to touch the cut on her top lip from where his fist had connected not that long ago and winced at the pain. Tears started rolling down her cheeks, then her ears caught something. 

"ALEXANDRA!" 

And running footsteps, Lex turned around to look behind her and saw him. Running down the street after her. Lexa's eyes widened and she turned back around and took off down the street.'

"Lexa!? Sweetheart? Please"

Lexa came back to the present, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, her breathing coming in sharp gasps. Her eyes were darting around her, wide with panic and fear.

"Sweetheart? Can you hear me?"

Lexa heard Clarke, but wasn't able to process what she was saying. Her hearing was distorted, almost like she was listening underwater. Clarke had moved and was now standing in front of Lexa, her hands on her shoulders, her head ducked down to try and make eye contact.

"I'm right here Lex, you're safe, you're okay. Just breathe."

Clarke started rubbing light circles with her thumbs, on the front of Lexa's shoulders. Lexa tried to focus on Clarke's voice and the circles she was making, the warmth of her hands. Lexa closed her eyes and focused on Clarke's voice and the warmth of her hands.

"Sweetheart? Are...can you hear me?"

Lexa gave her a sharp nod.

"Okay, that's good, can you breath with me Lex? Breath in for a count of 4, hold it for 4 and breath out for 4 okay?" 

Lexa opened her eyes and Clarke felt her heart break at the sight in front of her. Lexa's eyes were wide with fear, shining with unshed tears.

Clarke helped Lexa through a few rounds of the breathing exercise. Neither of them could say how long they stood their until Lexa's breathing was back under control. But as soon as it was, Lexa stepped forward wrapping her arms around Clarkes waist. Clarke was quick to reciprocate the hug, wrapping one arm around her waist and bringing her other hand up, tucking some of Lexa's hair behind her ear before resting her hand on the back of her head. Lexa allowed Clarke to pull her closer, tucking her head under Clarke's chin.

"You're okay, you're safe"

Clarke murmured while gently running her fingers through Lexa's hair. Lex nodded and let out a shaky breath before stepping back slightly.

"I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry t-this kkeeps happening"

Clarke pulled Lexa towards her gently, one arm still wrapped around her waist, she brought her other arm down and started rubbing small circles over Lexa's back. Lexa relaxed under her touch. 

"Are...are you okay to still go to class? I mean...I think everyone would understand if you skipped today. You could even stay and hang out with me if you didn't want to be alone. Or I could just walk you back to your room if you did want to be alone…"

Clarkes sentence trailed off and Lexa couldn't help but smile.

_'She's too good for you...you don't deserve someone like her. It's only a matter of time before you drive her away or hurt her'_

Lexa fisted the back of Clarkes shirt and couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped.

"Shhh, sweetheart, you're okay"

Clarke leaned down and kissed the top of Lexa's head.

"Come on, you're getting the day off. Did you want to come back to my room and rest?" 

A heartbeat passed

"Or I can drop you off at your place?"

Lexa's grip on Clarkes shirt tightened as she shook her head.

"Do you want to come back to my room?"

No response

_'Come on Griffin, think. How can you help? She clearly doesn't want to be left alone. And you don't particularly want to leave her alone anyway.'_

"Want me to come back to your room with you?

No response, but Lexa's grip tightened.

Clarke nodded and turned them around,

"Okay, sweetheart, come on, let's get you home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from everyone!
> 
> Until next time


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone is super sweet I decided to post this early 😊
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke wasn't entirely sure how she managed to walk both of them back to Lexa's dorm. Lexa had been clinging to her like she was a life vest, and Lexa was a cat after being dropped in the middle of the ocean...which made the walk back….challenging. The closeness and contact this brought is something Clarke normally would have enjoyed. She liked Lexa, a lot, and she definitely wanted to pursue the feelings that were developing for the other girl. So the idea of Lexa being this close to her, is something Clarke had wanted almost since they first met. However, it was clear that Lexa's past was a painful one and someone had hurt her deeply. Seeing the look of shear terror in Lexa's eyes earlier weighed on Clarke, her heart physically ached. It felt like someone was holding her heart in their hand and kept squeezing. With every heartbeat the ache intensified. So, even though she had wanted to have Lexa this close to her for days, of course she couldn't be happy about it. Seeing someone she cared so much for hurt in a way that no one should ever hurt, broke Clarke's heart.

The silence of the walk back didnt help matters either. Lexa hadn't said two words to her since they started back. Every so often her grip around Clarke's waist would tighten, or a small whimper would pass through her lips, or sniffle back tears that were now flowing down her cheeks, but Lexa wouldn't speak. Clarke knew that this wasn't good, and it probably meant that Lexa was spiraling down a mental vortex of pain and suffering. Clarke wanted nothing more than to help pull her out of it, but she knew that could take time...and she really had to focus on walking so they didn't end up face first on the ground.

Which is probably why Clarke forgot about one very important thing.

That thing being an overprotective roommate and best friend.

Anya.

That was, she forgot about it until Clarke opened the front door to Lexa's dorm and was greeted by the extremely unhappy best friend.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!   
> Please feel free to leave a comment and et me know what you thought 😊 love the comments! All feedback is welcome!
> 
> Random question...but would any fellow writers be interested in doing a collab? Never done one before but I thought it would be cool to try something...like we would each alternate writing chapters based off of where the other person took the story in the previous one...just an idea 😊


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt compelled to share this early to prove Anya isn't a complete asshole 😂

Clarke's hands flew up, palms forward, her eyebrows shot up and her eyes were wide. Anya was scary when she was mad. She started stalking towards Clarke and she yelled again

"What did you do to her!?"

As soon as the words were out if her mouth, Anya regretted it. Lexa grasped at the back of Clarke's shirt, trying to pull her closer, while she hide her face in Clarkes shoulder, a strangled whimper passing through her lips as her entire body flinched violently. Clarke brought her arms around Lexa on instinct, rubbing small circles on her back, whispering softly in her ear,

"You're okay Lex, you're safe, you're in your dorm. It's just us and Anya, you're safe"

Clarke could feel Lexa relax slightly under her touch, releasing the grip on the back of her shirt. 

Anya watched the exchange, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down

"I'm sorry Lex, I shouldn't have shouted" 

Lexa slowly pulled herself away from Clarke, turning towards Anya. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, hunched into herself and walked into her room, leaving Clarke and Anya in the living room.

Both girls watched Lexa walk into her room, crawl onto her bed and curl up into a ball, hugging a pillow to her chest. Clarke and Anya both felt their heart crack at the image in front of them. Anya turned to face Clarke again, and could see the concern written across the blondes face,

"So what happened?"

Clarke slowly turned her head away from Lexa's bedroom to face Anya, a sad look across her face. Clarke shrugged her shoulders, a look of confusion washing across her face,

"I honestly don't know" she paused, looking back at Lexa curled up on her bed "I was walking her to class, she got a text and then" Clarke jestered towards Lexa "this"

The colour drained from Anyas face,

"Shit, I'm…" Anya ran one hand down her face "I'm sorry, this is my fault"

Clarke whipped her head back to face Anya, eyebrows high, eyes wide,

"How is this your fault?"

Anya sighed and chewed the inside of her cheek,

"How...how much has Lex told you about her past?"

Clarke's face softened and she shrugged again,

"In general? Not a lot. About what happened today? Nothing"

Anya nodded her head and bit her bottom lip,

"I'm not telling you everything or giving you details because honestly it isn't my place...its Lexa's story and it's up to her what she wants to tell you"

Clarke nodded and Anya continued, 

"She had a rough past, and she's been hurt badly...in a lot of different ways, one of the results of that is she can't walk outside alone at night. I worked it out with my boss that I'll finish work within the same hour Lexa does so I can walk home with her. But today Echo cashed in a favor I owed her and my group for one of my classes were being ridiculous so I wasn't going to be able to walk her home tonight...the text that set her off was most likely me telling her that"

Anya chewed on her bottom lip and checked her phone,

_'Shit, if I don't leave soon I'm going to be late to class...but Lexa shouldn't be left alone...fuck looks like everyone is cashing in favors today'_

"Do you have any classes today? Plans?"

Clarke cocked a brow, and shook her head,

"No, my class was cancelled and I was just going to go to the gym, nothing set in stone, why?"

Anya started moving around the living room grabbing her stuff for class,

"Okay, I'm cashing in the favor you owe me. Can you stay here with Lex while I'm out? She really shouldn't be left alone…" Anya paused for a second before continuing more to herself than to Clarke "I'll have to call one of her coworkers and see if they can cover for her...what was his name? Jeremy? Casper?Something? Fuck"

Anya turned back to Clarke,

"You can eat whatever you want, we have a lot of food, I just…" Anya sighed "Lex can afford to miss class and it not affect her grade at all...honestly she probably doesn't even need to go to class period. I, however, am not that lucky. And if I don't leave soon I'm going to be late. I really need you to do this for me...please Clarke?"

Clarke just nodded and Anya let out a sigh of relief, 

"Thanks, now I just have to figure out how to contact her coworker...fuck I can't remember the guys name!"

Clarke thought for a second, Lexa worked in the library,

_'Did she say Casper?? Maybe she meant Jasper?'_

"Is her coworker a first year with brown hair and….quirky? Wears goggles on his head?"

Anya looked up from her phone eyes narrowed, questioning,

"Yes?"

Clarke smiled at her, 

"It's probably Jasper, he's like... one of my oldest friends, I'll text him and ask him to cover for her tonight"

Anya felt her shoulders relax,

"Thank god, thank you so much!"

Anya grabbed the rest of her stuff and started moving towards the door,

"If anything major happens, text me. And thanks again for doing this"

Clarke smiled at her softly as Anya grabbed the doorknob, and then punched her brow together,

"Hey, Anya?"

Anya turned around to face her,

"Ya?"

"I still owe you a favor, I was going to stay with her whether you asked me to or not"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought 😊 all feedback is welcome!


	29. chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for you guys, but I might post a second chapter tonight...

Clarke heard the door click shut behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath the center herself and calm down.

_ 'Okay, first things first, text Jasper and ask him to cover for Lexa' _

Clarke nodded to herself and pulled out her phone.

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:47pm**

Clarke: Hiya Jas, I have a huge favor to ask you.

Clarke held her phone in her right hand and started tapping it up and down against the fingers of her left hand. An anxious tick she had noticed her and Lexa shared. She looked into Lexa's room and her heart ached at the sight. Lexa hadn't moved an inch, she was still curled up on her side clutching a pillow to her chest. Clarke frowned and started to move towards the bedroom door when her phone went off.

**Wednesday Oct. 15th, 1:48pm**

Jas: Greetings Clarke! How may I assist you?

Clarke chuckled to herself, Jasper was...quirky but a great person and an even better friend.

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:48pm**

Clarke: Lexa isn't feeling great today. I know you both work at the library and she was supposed to work today 4:30-9:00...could you cover her shift for her? I'll owe you one!

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:48pm**

Jas: Affirmative.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

_ 'Okay that's one thing taken care of' _

Clarke typed out and sent Jasper a thank you before heading towards Lexa's bedroom. She paused in the doorway and knocked on the doorframe.

Nothing.

"Lexa?"

Nothing.

"Lexa? Sweetheart? Can I come in?"

Clarke saw Lexa move and uncurl herself slightly as she nodded her head. Clarke smiled and walked into the room and sat down in Lexa's computer chair. Using her feet she pulled herself over to the edge of the bed, her knees pressing into the side of the mattress. She tilted her head to the side and gave Lexa a soft smile.

"How are you feeling Lex? Can I get you anything? A tea maybe?"

At the mention of tea, Lexa perked up a bit which caused Clarkes smile to grow.

"Okay, tea it is then. Maybe Chamomile? Help you relax or sleep even."

Lexa shook her head,

"I can't go to ssleep, I have work tonight"

"Anya had me text Jasper, he's going to cover for you tonight, you can just relax and get some rest"

Lexa smiled weakly as she relaxed into her bed,

"In that case, chamomile sounds wonderful"

Clarke grinned as she pushed the chair back then a thought hit her,

"Hey….Lexa?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you mind if I text Octavia to bring me down some of my stuff? Then I can hang out with you and keep you company while I study or something? If not that's totally okay too"

Lexa smiled at her softly,

"That's fine Clarke, I...I appreciate you asking first"

Clarke beamed at her as she stood up and started walking towards the door,

"Clarke?"

Clarke turned around, smile still on her face but concern written in her eyes,

"Ya?"

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! :D


	30. Chapter 30

Clarke smiled softly back at Lexa before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pulled up Octavia’s information,

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:56pm**

Clarke: Hey Octavia! Can you do me a favor?

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:56pm**

Octavia: Depends on what the favor is Clarke.

Clarke just rolled her eyes before typing out her response,

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:56pm**

Clarke: Can you bring me my ‘Go’ bag and my laptop...and my bio textbook (it’s the one with a cross-section of a blood vessel on the cover). I’m downstairs at Lexas.

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:57pm**

Octavia: Why can’t you just come up and get it yourself?

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:57pm**

Clarke: Octavia...if I could come up and get it myself you know that I would and wouldn’t bother you with it. Now, can you help me out or not?

**Wednesday Oct 15th, 1:57pm**

Octavia: Sure.

Clarke just shook her head, she loved Octavia, the girl was basically like a sister to her but sometimes she could really get on her last nerve.

_ ‘Okay...that’s done...now to make tea’ _

Clarke reached the kitchen and easily found the glass electric kettle sitting in the corner of the counter top. She picked it up, flipped the switch which popped the lid open slightly. Clarke opened it more while moving over towards the sink, she dumped out the water that was in there, filled it a little bit, swirled the water around before dumping it again and filling it up again, more this time. She placed it back in it’s stand and flipped the power switch on, a blue light illuminated the kettle from the base.

_ ‘Now, that is cool’ _

Clarke smiled to herself before moving around the kitchen trying to find all the things she needed. The first cupboard she opened thankfully contained all the glasses and mugs. She easily reached in and grabbed the biggest mug she could find, a blue ombre mug that looked like it was starting to really fade from overuse.

She placed the mug on the counter and moved to the next cupboard and she would have sworn she looked like a character out of a cartoon with how much her eyes bugged out of their socket.

_ ‘Jesus! Who in the world needs to have this much tea!? Seriously, Lexa could open her own tea shop out of her dorm room’ _

The cupboard in question was indeed stuffed to the brim with different types of tea. To the point that some boxes were teetering on the lip of the shelf, threatening to tip over and spill their contents all over the floor. Clarke took a deep breath and started scanning the box labels.

Nothing.

She scanned the labels one more time and saw “-omile” written on a box stuffed in the very back of the shelf.

_ ‘Figures….’ _

Clarke smiled to herself again and reached her hand all the way to the back of the cupboard, grabbing the box of tea and slowly shimming it up while tilting it forward so it would clear the tops of the other boxes. She then very slowly pulled it out, being careful to not touch any of the other boxes.

_ ‘You got this...almost there.’ _

Two seconds later, Clarke had the tea box out on the counter and was fist pumping to her victory

_ ‘YES! TeAvalanche averted!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> I personally like this chapter...I think it's kinda cute and I'm a sucker for a good...or bad, pun :P


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another one 😊

Clarke plucked a tea bag out of the box, took a step back away from the countertop, raised her hand holding onto the tea bag and shot it into the mug.

_'Swish'_

Clarke grinned to herself while moving back to the counter, stopping in front of the kettle. She bent forward placing her elbows on the countertop and resting her chin in her hands. They hadn't known each other long but Clarke did know that Lexa took her tea black, which saved her from having to break her 2 for 2 record of "finding the items she needs to make tea in Lexa's dorm". 

Clarke shifted her weight so her chin was resting on her left hand as she used her right hand to pull her phone out of her pocket and place it on the counter. She pressed the home button and the screen came to life.

_'2:17pm'_

Clarke brought her right hand back so both elbows were resting on the counter. She rocked back and forth on her feet, toes to her heels and back. Starring at the water in the kettle.

Nothing...not a single bubble.

Clarke sighed, and stood up and stretched her arms above her head, a satisfying pop sounding from her back.

She turned around so her back was resting against the counter, both hands in her pockets as she looked around the small kitchen.

Glass jars full of different kinds of pasta, a metal wire basket with garlic and shallots, a wired bowl full of apples, oranges, and some other fruit Clarke didn't recognize. 

_'I should make dinner for Lexa tonight...pasta would be easy...everyone likes pasta.'_

Clarke twisted to the left and clicked the home button on her phone again,

_'2:17pm'_

She twisted to the right and looked at the kettle.

Nothing. 

Clarke let out a loud sigh as she tilted her head back, eyes open, looking at the ceiling.

_'I wonder if they have shrimp...shrimp and garlic pasta…'_

Clarke pushed herself up off the counter and walked the short distance to the fridge, opening the freezer door. Clarkes eyebrows raised in surprise, for a University dorm room freezer, it was basically empty. The complete opposite of the freezer in her own dorm. Her and Raven had it stuffed to the point of bursting with frozen foods...lots of pizza pops...and ice cream.

Lexa and Anya's freezer really did look bare in comparison. An ice cube try with only three ice cubes left, a still closed box of chicken burgers, an ice pack, and a nearly empty bag of frozen shrimp.

Clarke smiled as she pulled the bag out and set it on the counter, while closing the freezer door. Clarke scanned the kitchen for a bowl.

_'Now...do I risk ruining my perfect score of "Trying to Find Things I Need in Lexa's Dorm" and try and guess which cupboard has the bowls...or….'_

Clarkes eyes fell onto the drying rack where a bowl and two plates were sitting, and she grinned.

_'Perfect'_

Clarke grabbed the bowl and dumped the remaining shrimp out of the bag and into the bowl. She placed the bowl in the sink and filled it up with cold water.

_'There, that should be thawed out by the time I need to start cooking'_

Clarke tossed the bag into the garbage and walked back over to her phone, clicking the home button

_'2:18pm'_

Clarke glared at her phone and then turned her attention to the kettle.

Nothing.

Clarke flung her head back, a frustrated groan passing through her lips.

_'Seriously!? How long does it take to boil water?'_

Clarke glared at the kettle, narrowing her eyes, willing the inanimate object to feel her frustration.

Nothing.

Clarke narrowed her eyes more.

The worlds smallest bubble started forming at the bottom of the kettle. Clarke opened her eyes more, relaxing and no longer glaring at the kitchen appliance. The small bubble slowly floated to the surface and then,

Nothing.

Clarke flung her hands up in the air, turning around in the process so her back was once again resting against the counter, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. Eyes closed in frustration.

_'I just want to make Lexa a tea...in a timely manner...doesn't matter that it's technically only been two minutes'_

Clarke sighed again softly, opening her eyes, twisting to the left to check her phone,

_'2:19pm'_

She heard a small click and twisted to the right and glared at the kettle, the water inside bubbling and roaring to life.

_'Seriously!?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> I love hearing from everyone 😊


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one for ya!  
> Might post the next chapter later on today...haven't decided yet 😁

Clarke picked up the kettle and poured the water into the mug, then placed the kettle back on it's stand. She picked up the mug and started heading into Lexa's bedroom when she heard a soft knock at the door.

Clarke looked at the door, then down at the mug, then to Lexa and then back to the front door. 

_'It's probably O.'_

Clarke set the mug down on the counter and then walked over to the door, opening it softly. The sight in front of her made her choke down a laugh. Octavia had brought down her 'Go' bag, which is basically the size of a hockey bag...and was about as long as Octavia is tall. Clarke moved quickly to pull the bag off the girl, a smile across her face.

"Thanks O, I really appreciate you bringing this down"

Octavia just nodded and looked into the dorm, looking past Clarke. Clarke turned to follow Octavia's gaze and her smile fell as she laid eyes on Lexa, curled up on her side, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Is she okay?"

Clarke looked back at her friend and saw concern written across her face. Clarke opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. Her brow knit together as she looked back towards Lexa,

"I honestly don't know"

Clarke turned her attention back to Octavia,

"But she will be, she's stronger than people think...herself included."

Octavia nodded again, a look of understanding crossing over her face as she studied Clarke and took in what she had said.

"Okay, well I'm in for the rest of the day so...if either of you need anything, text me okay?"

Clarke gave her a warm smile and nodded her head,

"Of course, thanks again for this."

  
  


Clarke said goodbye to Octavia, and lifted her bag up and over her shoulder, while turning around and heading back to the counter to grab Lexa's tea.

Clarke hesitated outside of Lexa's bedroom, debating whether or not she should knock or just walk in. She ultimately decided that knocking would be safest.

Clarke gently knocked against the doorframe,

"Lex? Can I come in?"

Clarke watched as Lexa straightened herself out and propped herself up so she was sitting with her back leaning against the headboard. She smiled softly at Clarke and nodded her head. Clarke grinned and walked into the room, walking towards Lexa's desk that also functioned as a nightstand and placed Lexa's tea beside her.

Lexa blushed slightly, as she pulled her knees up towards her chest, crossing her arms over them and resting her chin on her forearm. 

"Thank you Clarke"

Clarke just smiled and waved her off while pulling her bag over her head and dropping it on the floor,

"Don't mention it, I really don't mind"

Lexa turned her head to face Clarke so her cheek was now resting on her forearm and she watched Clarke, a soft smile on her face.

Clarke crouched down and started unzipping her bag, quickly getting it open and then rummaging around inside looking for her textbook.

After a few seconds of not finding what she wanted Clarke pouted and started muttering to herself. The sight of Clarke pouting coupled with the muttering caused a giggle to escape past Lexa's lips. The sound startled Clarke. Her eyebrows shot up as she twisted to the right, the quick movements throwing her off and she promptly lost her balance, falling backwards landing on her back. 

Clarke pushed herself up so her weight was resting on her forearms just in time to see Lexa start laughing. A smile broke out across Clarke's face as she watched the other girl laugh. The sound was mesmerizing and Clarke couldn't get enough. Clarke took a second to take in the sight before her. She memorized every detail to memory, how small tears formed in the corners of her eyes, to the fine wrinkles that appeared in the outer corners of her eyes and how her nose crinkled with laughter.

Two thoughts passed through Clarkes mind in this moment,

_'She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen'_

And

_'I will do anything to make her look that happy again'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm curious...would anyone like me to converte my RWBY fic 'Sanctuary' to a Clexa one? Its Omegaverse. But it could be cool to see with The 100 characters. Let me know! 😊
> 
> Also I listed which fics are the "same" but with the different fandoms in my profile bio because I didn't know where else to put it. Most of them will essentially be the same at the start but will diverge if/when the story continues. I just wanted people of both fandoms to be able to (hopefully) enjoy them 😊


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised another chapter today...so here we are 😊

Clarke wasn’t exactly sure how she ended up in this position, but she definitely wasn’t about to complain. One second she was sprawled out on the floor of Lexa’s dorm room after falling on her ass, listening to Lexa laugh and the next she was sitting on Lexa’s bed studying. 

Clarke sat beside Lexa, her back up against the headboard as she flipped through her Biology textbook. Lexa had finished her tea a few minutes ago and was now sitting quietly reading a book. They were sitting close enough to each other that every so often their elbows would brush against each other, and every time it happened Clarke could feel her heartbeat speed up, and she could see a blush creeping up the other girls face.

This went on for about two hours, to the point where Clarke was no longer getting much studying done. All she could focus on was Lexa. The warmth radiating off her, how she periodically tapped her feet together as she read, how she bit her bottom lip when she was reading a certain part in her book, how her brow furrowed and bunched together when she read something she didn’t particularly like. And how right now she thumbed through the pages and drank her tea without taking her eyes off the page just to realize that her tea was finished which caused her to pout. Clarke was mesmerized, the girl sitting beside her was clearly the most beautiful dork she had ever seen. A smile spread across Clarke’s face at the thought and the sight of Lexa pouting into her teacup.

“Would you like me to make you another one?”

Lexa jumped slightly, not realizing that Clarke had been watching her, but just smiled and shook her head has she placed her mug back on her desk,

“No thank you, I...I think I might just...take a nap...if, if that’s okay?”

Clarke tilted her head to the side, slightly confused as to why she was asking permission to take a nap inside her own room, but just decided to leave it for the time being,

“Of course you can”

Lexa smiled at her softly, bringing one hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear,

“Thanks”

Lexa shifted down, pulling the blanket up over her as she curled up onto her side facing away from Clarke, and closed her eyes. Clarke smiled softly and turned her attention back to her textbook, after a couple minutes she heard Lexa’s breathing slow and even out and knew the girl was asleep.

About 20 minutes later Clarke heard some mumbling coming from Lexa as she shifted and rolled over in her sleep. A few minutes after that and Lexa was subconsciously moving closer to Clarke, being pulled in like a magnet. Before Clarke really knew what was happening Lexa was snuggled in against her side. Lexa cuddled up against Clarke’s side, her head resting on Clarke’s chest and her one arm wrapped around Clarke’s stomach. Clarke had shifted to accommodate Lexa and now had her one arm wrapped around Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa nuzzled against the open skin of Clarke’s collarbone and tightened her grip around her waist.

Clarke’s heart started beating faster and harder, her and Lexa just fit together. Their bodies molded together perfectly. Clarke couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face at the realization even if she wanted too. Clarke leaned over and placed a soft kiss on top of Lexa’s head. She could feel Lexa smile against the skin of her chest as she fisted Clarke’s shirt and tightened her grip, trying to pull them even closer together. Lexa then shifted again in her sleep so she was now laying more on top of Ckarke, Lexa’s left leg thrown over Clarke’s left, her knee settling between Clarke’s legs, as Lexa let out a content sigh and nuzzled against Clarke’s chest again. Clarke froze, her mouth dry, her heart rate increasing again, her mind racing. A familiar heat pulling in her abdomen, her cheeks flush with embarrassment and...something else

_‘This is not the time. Pull yourself together. She had a rough day and she’s asleep for crying out loud, she’s just trying to get comfortable.God you are too fucking gay for your own good.’_

Clarke gently shook her head and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat at the same time Lexa let out a muffled “Clarke” and snuggled even closer into her.

Clarke’s breath hitched at her name coming out of Lexa’s mouth. Clarke smiled and kissed the top of Lexa’s head again as she started to lightly trace random shapes along Lexa’s shoulder and upper arm. Clarke felt Lexa sigh and relax against her completely. A few seconds later Clarke felt a rumbling coming from Lexa’s chest.

And then, the room was filled with the sound of soft yet strong snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from everyone 😊


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last one until tomorrow or Sunday 😊  
> Enjoy!

Warmth.

That was the first thing that Lexa noticed. A light warmth that enveloped her entire body. It wasn't uncomfortable or unwanted, it was like coming home, comfortable and relaxing. Lexa let out a small sigh and nuzzled into the warmth some more, while shifting her left leg higher and snuggling into the warmth. Lexa heard a small gasp as she shifted her leg, and then the warmth tensed around her.

_'What? Wait...blankets don't gasp'_

Lexa's eyes shot open as she pushed herself up and backwards, getting her legs tangled in the blanket...and in Clarke's legs. Still half asleep Lexa didn't realize how close she was to the edge of the bed until she was tumbling over it landing on her back with a squeak and a thud.

Clarke was up and off the bed knealing beside her before Lexa could fully grasp what had just happened.

"Shit Lexa, are you okay?"

Lexa just blinked at Clarke, taking a second to gather herself and try to figure out how exactly she ended up here.

_'I was cuddling with Clarke in my sleep...cuddling...my legs got tangled...in her legs...because my leg was between hers…'_

Lexa remembered the small gasp that escaped Clarkes mouth when she shifted her leg high, she vaguely recalled her knee making contact with something.

A heartbeat passed.

Lexa's eyes widened to a comical size as a deep blush spread up her neck, across her cheeks and to the tips of her ears. Realization hit, and it hit hard. Lexa ducked her head down in embarrassment.

"C-Clarke I aam sso sorry!"

Clarke smiled at her softly as she moved to kneel in front of her. Clarke slowly moved both hands out towards Lexa, her left hand gently resting under Lexa's chin, after Lexa's initial instinct to flinch away, she quickly relaxed into Clarke's touch and let her pull her chin up so they were face to face. Clarke bit her bottom lip as she slowly moved her right hand up to tuck some hair behind Lexa's ear. Clarke let her bottom lip slip out from between her teeth and flashed Lexa another smile,

"No need to apologize sweetheart…"

Clarke brought both her hands back to rest on her lap, she tilted her head down for a second and bit her bottom lip again as she looked back up at Lexa, a small blush forming across her cheeks,

"...I definitely didn't mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading.  
> Please feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! I live for the comments! They keep me motivated 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here's the first chapter of the day! Will most likely post at least one more later today 😊
> 
> Hope you like it!

It took some convincing but Clarke eventually got Lexa to move into the kitchen with her so she could start making dinner. Lexa had jumped up on the countertop within a matter of seconds after entering the room and she sat there watching Clarke move around the kitchen with ease.

Lexa couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face at the sight. She also couldn't help the growling noise that her stomach kept making every time Clarke added a new ingredient into the pan.

After the third growl Clarke laughed lightly while turning to face Lexa,

"It'll be done soon, I promise"

Lexa blushed and tilted her head down, her long hair falling forward, shielding her face from view. Her right arm coming across her stomach to grab onto her left elbow, pressing her right forearm into her stomach.

Clarke's smile fell and was replaced by a frown. She quickly turned the burner off and stepped over to Lexa, stepping in between her legs. Clarke gently placed her left hand on Lexa's right knee, the girl flinched slightly at the contact but quickly relaxed as Clarke started to trace random shapes with her thumb across the inside of Lexa's knee. Lexa slowly brought her head up slightly, giving Clarke a small weak smile, her hair still falling forward along the sides of her face. Clarke gave her a soft lopsided grin as she slowly brought her right hand up to tuck some hair behind Lexa's ear. Clarke could feel Lexa's cheek heat up as she slowly brought her hand back, gently tracing Lexa's jaw with her thumb as she did.

Clarke tilted her head to the side, smile still plastered across her face as she took a deep breath through her nose and stepped closer to Lexa. Clarke's stomach now pressed up against the edge of the countertop. She squeezed Lexa's knee softly,

"Are you okay?"

Lexa's blush deepened as she nodded her head. She bit her bottom lip as she studied Clarke's face. Finding nothing other than concern and patience.

Lexa sighed softly and shook her head,

"I'm just...not used to someone...someone taking ccare of me or...or caring about me...with...without wanting…...something..in return."

Lexa turned her gaze to the side, breaking eye contact with Clarke as she let the end of her sentence trail off.

_'That's not entirely true...you have Anya.' Lexa internally rolled her eyes at herself 'ya but for some reason in this particular situation I don't think she counts'_

Lexa felt Clarke gently squeeze her knee one more time before stepping backwards and out of Lexa's space. A sad smile on her face.

"You don't owe me anything sweetheart, I promise"

And with that, Clarke turned her attention back to the stove, clicking the burner back on and looking through cupboards for two bowls.

Lexa felt her chest tighten as Clarke stepped away, realizing a second too late that she enjoyed being close to the blonde, she hadn't actually wanted that moment to end. The tightness in her chest dissipated as she watched Clarke move around the kitchen, fist pumping when she guessed a cupboard or drawer correctly and pouting when she was wrong. Lexa couldn't suppress the giggle that passed through her lips when Clarke pulled open a drawer hoping to find cutlery only to see a drawer full of takeout menus and pouted at it.

At the sound of Lexa giggle Clarke snapped her head towards the other girl, giving her the biggest most sincere grin Lexa had ever seen. One that Lexa couldn't help but mirror as she hopped off the countertop and walked towards her. Reaching around Clarke to open the drawer beneath, the sound of metal cutlery rattling together as the drawer slid open filled the room as Lexa walked backwards and hopped back up onto the counter. Neither girl breaking eye contact.

Lexa smirked slightly,

"Uh...Clarke?"

Clarke shook her head and blinked at Lexa,

"Uh..yya?"

"Your food is burning"

"FUCK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Love all the feedback!
> 
> I'm having a hard time picking a fic to work on...if you want feel free to leave a comment and let me know which other fic youd like to see a new chapter of! 😊


	36. Chapter 36

"Clarke, this is delicious!"

Lexa shot Clarke a grin, which Clarke admired before shyly smiling back,

"Thanks Lex, I'm really happy you like it"

Lexa nodded her head enthusiastically before shoveling another fork full into her mouth, closing her eyes and letting out a moan that was borderline indecent. Clarke's eyes widened and she choked on the piece of shrimp she had just put in her mouth. Tears started to form in the corners of Clarke's eyes as she coughed.

Lexa's eyes opened, full of concern,

"Clarke are you okay?"

Clarke smiled at her weakly and waved her off while grabbing her glass of water and downed half of it in one gulp. 

"I'm fine" she croaked out before coughing again.

Lexa's brow furrowed as she placed her fork down, resting it against the edge of her bowl,

"Are you sure? Your...your face is red"

Clarke smiled weakly, which came across as more of a grimace than a smile before taking a ragged breath. Then with eyes wide, she started coughing again. Lexa was up and out of her seat and standing behind Clarke before she knew what was happening. Lexa hesitated for a second before bringing her hand down on Clarke's back, patting her on the back with enough force to make Clarke move forward in her chair. A few pats to the back and Clarke's breathing was back to normal. Lexa smiled to herself as she rubbed soft circles along Clarke's upper back before moving back to her chair and picking her fork back up.

Clarke's face was beet red, a mix between embarrassment and the result of nearly choking to death on a piece of shrimp. Her voice raspy from the coughing,

"Thanks for that sweetheart"

Lexa closed her eyes and beamed at her, her nose crinkling as she did, the look on her face defined childlike happiness and Clarke could help but chuckle.

"You're cute"

Lexa could feel her face redden at the complement, she smiled softly and bit her bottom lip as she tilted her head down to look at her food, her hair falling along the sides of her face. She used her left hand to tuck some of her hair behind her ear before looking back up at Clarke, biting her bottom lip,

“Tthnak you”

Clarke smiled at her softly, tilting her head to the side and giving her a lopsided smile. Lexa blushed again before clearing her throat,

“So..umm...where did you learn to cook like this?”

Clake’s smile faulted and her brow furrowed together, she bit the inside of her cheek while bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck. Lexa had spent enough time with Clarke to know that this was a nervous tick of hers so she quickly added,

“Ssorry, you...you don’t have to say if...if you don’t want too”

Clarke smiled at her softly while bringing her arm back down to rest on the table,

“No, it’s okay. I want to tell you. I…” She brought her hand back up to her neck “I just know you had kinda a rough day and it isn’t exactly a happy story…” Clarke let her sentence trail off, looking at Lexa for any indication to continue. When Lexa smiled and nodded, Clarke spoke,

“So...my dad died when I was 12...and when it happened my mom...she..” Clarke’s brows bunched together as she frowned at the memory “she kind of...shut down? For a while.” Clarke shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair “At the time she could barely take care of herself let alone me. My uncle tried to help where he could, but again, he could barely take care of himself let alone a little girl. So..” Clarke sighed and slumped forward in her seat a little “it was up to me to make sure that I ate, and did my homework, and got to and from school safely. It was like that for a few years to be honest. My mom didn’t really “come back”” Clarke used air quotes “until I was already in high school...by that time I was pretty good in the kitchen, and I was so used to having to cook all our meals that I just” Clarke shrugged “kept doing it, even if I didn’t necessarily have to anymore. I’d look up recipes and watch cooking shows to try and learn new things so we didn’t get stuck eating mac and cheese or soup at every meal.” Clarke shrugged again and smiled “guess it paid off in the long run” Clarke motioned towards Lexa’s now empty bowl and laughed.

Lexa blushed slightly and smiled at Clarke, a small soft smile,

“Thank you for sharing that with me Clarke”

Clarke grinned and nodded her head,

“Of course”

They sat in a comfortable silence as Clarke finished the rest of her dinner. Once she was finished Lexa got up and grabbed both their bowls and started towards the sink,

“I can do that sweetheart”

Clarke got up to take over dish-washing duty but Lexa shook her head,

“Nope, you cooked, it’s only fair that I clean”

Clarke laughed but didn’t argue, she honestly hated doing dishes so this worked out fine for her. She leaned against the counter to Lexa’s right,

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Lexa chewed on her bottom lip,

“I umm...I wouldn’t mind another tea? If you don’t mind making it?”

Lexa’s voice was soft and uncertain, it made Clarke’s heart crack just a little.

_‘What happened to make her nervous to ask someone to do something as simple as make her a tea?’_

But Clarke kept that question to herself as she pushed herself off the counter and flipped on the kettle,

“Of course I can, I might make one for myself too if that’s alright?”

Lexa beamed at her,

“Of course! Please do! Thanks Clarke”

A little while later, both girls found themselves sitting back on Lexa’s bed, Lexa’s laptop resting on their legs, the first episode of Criminal Minds on the screen,

“I just can’t believe you’ve never watched this show before.”

Clarke just shrugged and smiled into her mug, Lexa had just finished a rant about all the different characters on the show, what she liked most about them, what she liked least about them. How she almost boycotted the show entirely after two of her favorite characters were cut, but how she was glad she stuck with it because eventually they came back and how she related to Garcia, apparently her back story was very similar to Lexa’s past. It was honestly the most Clarke had ever seen Lexa talk at once. Clarke had asked for Lexa to elaborate on that last bit but Lexa refused, saying “it would ruin the show” and “she’d just have to keep watching to find out”. Watching and listening to Lexa talk about something so passionately made Clarke smile and her heart beat faster. 

Three episodes later and Lexa was starting to get tired, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier and her shoulder drooping. At some point she had snuggled into Clarke’s side, resting her head on the girl's shoulder.

Lexa didn’t understand, she had gone the last two years actively trying to avoid any and all forms of physical contact and yet...here she was, less than a week after meeting this girl and she was now actively seeking out physical contact. Lexa raised her eyebrows at that and decided to store it away to analyze when she wasn’t basically half asleep. Lexa yawned, using her left hand to cover her mouth, a small blush creeping along her cheeks

“Sorry”

Clarke just shook her head, a soft smile on her lips

“Don’t apologize” Clarke moved to pull out her phone,

_‘10:37pm’_

“It’s getting late, I should probably head out anyway, Anya should be back soon right?”

Lexa frowned but nodded her head. Lexa paused the episode and shut her laptop, gently moving it onto her desk. Both girls getting off the bed, Clarke moving to place her laptop and her textbook back inside her bag. Lexa was standing beside her bed, left arm crossed over her stomach, a vice grip on her right elbow. She was shifting back and forth on her feet, chewing her bottom lip.

_‘God I don’t want her to leave. Ya, but it’s late and she’s already done more than enough for you. I know I know...I should just let her go to her room, she’s probably exhausted. But I really want her to stay...then ask her to stay. I can’t. Why not? ….What if she says no? Then she says no and you each go to sleep in your own bed. Fuck why is this so hard?_ **_Because you’re pathetic_ ** _’_

The last sentence was in his voice, which caused a finch to tear through Lexa’s body. Thankfully Clarke’s back was turned so she didn’t see. She did however hear the whimper that passed through her lips. Within seconds Clarke was standing in front of Lexa, a look of concern written across her face,

“Lexa? You okay?”

Lexa nodded her head and then a second later, furrowed her brow and shook her head. Lexa tilted her head down towards the floor trying to avoid eye contact as she took a step forward. Clarke anticipated the movement and Lexa walked right into Clarke's open arms. Lexa wrapped both arms around Clarke’s waist as Clarke brought her left arm around Lexa’s waist and gently ran her right hand through Lexas hair. Clarke gently moved her right hand to the back of Lexa’s head and softly guided her until she was resting her cheek against Clarke’s chest. Clarke then moved her right hand to Lexa’s upper back and started slowly rubbing small circles over her back. Clarke rested her chin on top of Lexa’s head and smiled as she felt the girl relax into her.

“Clarke?”

“Mhmm?

A heartbeat passed

“Sstay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Love hearing from everyone!
> 
> Might post another tonight...might wait until tomorrow...havent decided yet 😁😂


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, o this is one of my favorite chapters so I decided to post it tonight for everyone 😊  
> Hope you like it!

_‘11:17pm and I’m just getting home. I swear the next time I see Lincoln he’s a dead man...I’m going to be washing glitter out of my hair for days! Where the hell did he even get a ‘Glitter Gun’!? WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS A GLITTER GUN!?’_

Anya grumbled as she slowly pulled her keys out of her pocket, trying to keep them from making too much noise.

_‘Even better, what idiot sets off a ‘Glitter Gun’ where they work….20 minutes before we close!?’_

Anya sighed and raked her free hand down her face. Lincoln was one of her and Lexa’s oldest friends but Anya swore sometimes she questioned the friendship...and his sanity...and then by extension, her own. She was exhausted and was home much later than she had originally anticipated, but the glitter had naturally gotten everywhere and it took the two of them nearly an hour to clean all of it up. Or at least made the cafe look “normal”. Anya was certain she would be finding and cleaning up glitter for the next week at work. She had told Clarke she would be back basically an hour ago, and Clarke had no reason to stay past that time so Anya was nervous as to what she was about to walk into. What sort of state was she about to find Lexa in. Anya sighed again softly while quietly as possible turning the key in the lock and opening the front door.

A small smile formed on Anya’s lips as she noticed Lexa had left the kitchen/living room light on for her. Something she always did when she got home before her when Anya worked late. Anya had mentioned once that she hated coming back to a dark room, and ever since then Lexa made sure to keep at least one light on for her. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by Anya.

Her smile slowly turned into a frown when she noticed that there was no one in the living room and the dorm itself was eire quiet. Anya strained her ears to try and hear something but after an accident when she was a child, her hearing wasn't exactly the best. A thought that made Anya clench her jaw in frustration. Anya closed her eyes and shock her head.

_‘Focus, you have more important things to worry about, mainly where the hell is Lexa?’_

Anya slowly and quietly stepped inside their shared dorm room and noticed that the door to Lexa’s room was still open, the light from the kitchen and living room streaming inside. Anya crept closer and poked her head inside, a warm smile settling across her face. She took out her phone and after first checking to make sure the flash and shutter sound was off, she took a picture and started back towards her own room.She took a second to look at the picture she had just taken, smiling softer than she would ever admit to.

Clarke laying on her back, her left arm wrapped protectively around Lexa's shoulders, her hand coming to rest on her waist. Her right arm bent above her head, her hand resting under her neck. Lexa half draped over Clarke, her cheek resting against Clarke’s chest, right over her heart, her left arm resting against Clarke’s chest, her hand coming to rest against her right shoulder. Lexa had her left leg thrown over Clarke's, her thigh resting against Clarke’s and her lower leg resting between Clarke’s.

Anya was halfway through her bedroom door, when she heard loud and low snoring coming from Lexa’s room. She couldn’t help the grin and laugh that passed through her lips.

_‘Maybe I won’t kill Lincoln after all’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Your comments fuel my motivation 😂
> 
> Until next time!😊


	38. Chapter 38

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

A small groan escaped Lexa's lips as she nuzzled against Clarke's chest.

Lexa felt it before she heard it, but Clarke let out a raspy chuckle that started deep in her chest. The sound caused a blush to form across Lexa's cheeks. Clarke smiled softly but stayed silent as she shifted and pulled away slightly to reach and grab her phone. Clarke felt the frown on Lexa's face against her skin and how the other girl tightened her grip on her shirt as she pulled away. Clarke grabbed her phone and quickly swiped the alarm off before returning to her previous position and pulling Lexa against her, running her fingertips along Lexa's side.

"Sorry Sweetheart"

Lexa smiled against the exposed skin of Clarkes chest and mumbled,

"Is 'kay"

Clarke chuckled again before shifting onto her side slightly. She hesitantly brought her right hand up and tucked some of Lexa's hair behind her ear, not missing the light dusting of pink that appeared across Lex's cheek, causing Clarkes own face to heat up slightly.

"I've got to get up Sweetheart, I have an early class"

Lexa frowned, her brow pinched together as she shook her head into Clarke's collarbone, a disgruntled "no" leaving her mouth as she pulled Clarke closer and mumbled into her "you're warm"

Clarke laughed as she reached behind her to find her phone and check the time.

_'7:16am'_

_'I could stay 10 more minutes...I'll just shower tonight...I work today anyway, would have had to shower tonight regardless'_

Clarke smiled and relaxed back into the bed,

"10 minutes Lex, then I've gotta get up"

Lexa pouted but let out a sighed "fine"

  
  


Once Lexa relaxed back into her, Clarke used her right hand to slowly and gently run her fingers through Lexa's hair. Clarke wasn't sure how long the laid like that but after a while Lexa let out a soft sigh,

"Clarke"

"Yes?"

"If you keep doing that I'm never going to get up"

Clarke chuckled and stilled her movements to grab her phone again

_'7:27am'_

"Then I should definitely stop because I have to be across campus in like 30 minutes"

Lexa grumbled but cracked her eyes open, her breath hitched as she saw how close they were together. Suddenly extremely self conscious, slight panic settling in her chest, her face heating up. Lexa pulled back and detangled herself from Clarke while letting out a soft,

"Sorry"

Clarke frowned, concern written in her eyes,

"Hey, Lexa?"

Lexa slowly lifted her head to make eye contact,

"Yya?"

Clarke smiled at her softly before slowly reaching forward and gently cupping her cheek,

"Please don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong, I wanted to be here with you, I am more than comfortable with all this. If.." Clarke's smile and voice faltered "if this...if you're uncomfortable, please...please tell me. I'll.. " Clarke swallowed thickly "I'll back off"

Lexa took a second to study Clarke's face for any traces of deceit. When she found none she smiled softly back at Clarke before bringing her left hand up and tucking some of Clarke's hair behind her ear, Lexa's thumb gently caressing Clarke's cheek as she did,

"I'm definitely not uncomfortable Clarke"

Clarke tilted her head, leaning into the touch, eyes closed, smile on her face. Then before she knew what was happening she was falling forward. Clarke's eyes flew open and she shot her right arm out to catch herself before she did a face plant into the bed. Clarke looked up and saw Lexa standing across the room, a smirk across her face,

"But you should get up Clarke, wouldn't want you to be late to class"

Clarkes jaw dropped and she stared at Lexa is disbelief for a few seconds before falling onto her back laughing.

  
  
  
  


_'7:46am'_

Clarke's eyes widened as she finished changing and zipping her stuff back in her bag. 

"Shit"

There was a soft knock on the door, 

"Clarke?"

"Sorry! You can come back in!"

Lexa opened the door slowly and slipped back into the room, still in her pajamas, consisting of an oversized black t-shirt and black and purple plaid pajama pants. Lexa had opted for pants last night when she realized that Clarke's pajamas consisted of bright yellow boxers with cartoon pineapples on them and a form fitting black tank top...and nothing else.

_'Seemed like the safer choice'_

Clarke smiled at Lexa as she walked into the room, slinging her bag over her shoulder like it weighed nothing,

Lexa took a hesitant step forward, head down, she stopped and toed at the carpet,

"Thank you Clarke, for yesterday, for everything"

Clarke just smiled and shook her head, 

"No need to thank me Lexa, I'm always here for you if you need me"

Lexa blushed and simply nodded her head, a small smile on her lips. Lexa motioned to the door behind her with her thumb,

"You should probably get going in you don't want to be late right?"

Clarke groaned and then laughed,

"Unfortunately, yes"

Both girls headed out of the bedroom and were surprised to see Anya sitting on the coach eating a bowl of cereal, a shit eating grin plastered on her face,

“Looks like you two had a Purr-fect night”

Lexa just rolled her eyes as she continued towards the front door, but Clarke froze causing Lexa to stop and turn around to look at her.

Clarke was staring at Anyaa, one of the biggest grins Lexa had ever seen plastered across Clarke's face. Clarke's eyes narrowed, challenge accepted.

“You took the words right out of my meoow-th”

The smirk on Anya's face fell and she gave Clarke a deadpan expression 

“You’re hiss-terical”

Anyas words dripping with sarcasm, which caused Clarkes grin to morph into her own lopsided smirk,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m claw-some”

Lexa just shook her head in disbelief and sighed out

"You've got to be kitten me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Love hearing from everyone! 😊


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one for ya!

The only description for the look on Clarke's face was 'Cartoon Heart Eyes', and that's exactly how Anya would describe the look the blonde was currently giving her best friend if she was ever asked. On the inside Anya was elated, but there was no way she was going to show it...not now at least. So instead, she did what any best friend would do in this situation. She imitated throwing up while standing up from the couch.

"That's it, I'm out, you two are disgustingly cute. See ya later"

Anya quickly moved from the couch to her bedroom, taking her breakfast with her. Shaking her head as she heard Clarke laugh behind her.

Clarke turned to look back at Lexa, a dopey grin on her face 

_'God, I am screwed'_

Lexa laughed and smirked at Clarke, 

"Clarke? It's 7:50, you're going to be late to class."

Clarkes eyes shot open,

"Shit!"

She ran towards the front door, swinging it open, smiled at Lexa at yelled,

"Sorry! I gotta go! Text me!" As she sprinted down the hall.

Lexa just shook her head and laughed as she closed the front door and went to flip onto the couch. Laying on her back, both knees bent and resting against the back of the couch, Lexa smiled again as she pulled out her phone.

  
  


**Thursday Oct 16th, 7:51am**

Lexa: What's your schedule like today?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 7:58am**

Clarke: I think I just broke a speed record Lex😁

**Thursday Oct 16th, 7:58am**

Clarke: I have a class 8-10, 11-2, tutorial 230-330 then I'm working at the gym 4-9 😊

**Thursday Oct 16th, 7:59am**

Clarke: What about you? 😊

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:03am**

Lexa: How did I not know you work at the gym? And I have class 11-2, 3-6, and then a tutorial 7-8. 

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:05am**

Clarke: Because you never asked 😉

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:05am**

Clarke: But ya, I work at the gym a couple hours a week 😊

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:06am**

Lexa: Good to know 😊 but shouldn't you be paying attention to your lecture?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:08am**

Clarke: *shrugs shoulders* meh, I'd much rather be texting you 😉

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:08am**

Lexa: Pay attention Clarke, I'll text you later.

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:11am**

Clarke: Promise? 😀

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:12am**

Lexa: Yes Clarke, I promise 😊

Lexa let her phone fall onto her chest as she layed on the couch staring at the ceiling, a genuine smile across her face. She chuckled lightly as she ran her fingers through her hair, while pushing herself to sit up.

_'You've got it baaaad Woods. I know...Clarke...there is something about her. I can't help but feel drawn to her. You felt drawn to her too….yes...but Clarke is different, she's caring and considerate, patient and kind, understanding. She makes me want to try and open up again'_

Lexa smiled and nodded to herself. She looked down at her hands, she had started tapping out a rythem against the cushions without even realizing it. As she tapped her fingers, the pressure caused the fabric on the cushion to dip, a sparkle caught her eye. She repeated the movement a few more times, each tap of her fingers unveiling more sparkles. Lexa's brow pinched together in confusion.

"ANYA! WHY IS OUR COUCH COVERED IN GLITTER!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Comments give me fuel!  
> Might post another tonight...might wait until tomorrow...dunno yet.  
> I'm also almost finished the next chapter of Contretemps so hopefully I'll have that up tonight as well 😊


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today 😊

Slide #3: Red blood cells. 

That was what Clarke was supposed to be learning about right now...but she was too busy grinning at her phone like an idiot. 

**Thursday Oct 16th, 8:12am**

Lexa: Yes Clarke, I promise 😊

Clarke couldn't help the fluttering feeling in her stomach, the pounding of her heart in her chest, or the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck and across her cheeks. And to be honest, even if she could help it, she wasn't sure she'd want too. It had been too long since someone had made her feel this way….happy, light. She was definitely falling for Lexa, that much was obvious, to herself and her friends who have been constantly teasing her after hearing about her impromptu visit to Lexa's room Saturday night. But Clarke couldn't bring herself to really be mad at them for it, she knew it was just because they cared and were happy to finally see her happy.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Murphy elbowed her lightly in the side. Silently indicating she needed to move onto the next slide in the lecture. Which she did.

Slide #4: White blood cells.

_'I wonder if I should ask Lexa to join us for our movie night tomorrow...wonder if she would feel comfortable with everyone...The Delinquents can be...a bit much for me sometimes and we've all known each other for years.'_

Clarke chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought,

_'I mean she knows me, and Raven and O. Maybe that would be enough?...'_

Clarke crinkled her nose at the thought,

_'Probably won't be enough...I could invite Anya as well...that way there would be someone she knows there. She knows you. Yes, but like barely. And she still gets nervous around me.'_

Clarke frowned at that, while taking a look at the screen and clicking the arrow key five times to catch up in the lecture. She swore she saw Murphy shake his head at her. Some of the slides in the lecture version the students had, had blanks in them to try and force students to pay attention in order to get the information needed. Murphy needed to pay attention and work his butt off to get decent grades. Whereas Clarke just had to show up. She was much smarter than she let on, Murphy couldn't help but be a little jealous. But she always helped him study so he did his best to make sure she didn't get caught daydreaming in class and Clarke was grateful for this.

_'She is becoming more comfortable around me though which I'm going to take as a good sign'_

The corners of Clarkes mouth turned up into a small smile,

_'Okay, definitely at least ask her to come hang out tomorrow...and tell her that Anya is more than welcome to come as well….I wonder if it would be too soon to ask her out...like on a date. Should I wait? Where would we even go! All my go to ideas are busy and loud places, and I don't think Lexa would appreciate that. Assuming she would even want to go out with me. Okay, let's just...let's just for us on asking her to hang out tomo-'_

Clarke's train of thought was derailed by another elbow to the ribs, this one a little harder.

"What?" She hissed at Murphy while rubbing her side.

Murphy just rolled his eyes and motioned towards her laptop screen and then up to the screen at the front of the lecture hall.

Clarke looked at her laptop,

_'Slide #9: ATP'_

Clarke looked up at the screen at the front

_'Slide #37: Electron Transport Chain'_

  
  


_'Shit.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> I only have 15 more chapters written so I'm going to have to start decreasing the number of chapters I post at a time. For now I'm going to bring it down to one chapter a day but I may have to change that to a chapter every other day...depends on how much writing I can get done 😊


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know is said the last one was going to be the last one for today...but I kinda really likethis chapter and didnt want to wait 😁
> 
> Heads up, anxiety attack in this chapter

_‘9:55am’_

Lexa found herself sitting on a bench inside the Health Science building, inside the main atrium, a coffee cup in each hand. She held her tea in her right hand, resting the bottom of the cup against her right knee. The knee that was currently bouncing up and down nervously, causing Lexa’s tea to splash around and out of her cup. She frowned as some of the hot liquid splashed out onto the back of her hand.

_'Shit.'_

Lexa looked around the Atrium to see if anyone was around, she shrugged her shoulders when she saw she was alone and lifted her hand to her mouth and licked the spilt tea. As soon as she rested her hand back on her knee, it started bouncing nervously again.

_'God, what am I even doing here. What if she thinks this is weird or lame, or weird. Is this weird? No...is it? It's just coffee...and a bagel...and some fruit...but it's just to say thank you! You could have texted her thank you, you didnt need to bring her breakfast'_

Lexa chewed her bottom lip, her anxiety spiking slowly

_'She was late this morning because of you and she left before having breakfast...you...you just don't want her passing out from low blood sugar.'_

Lexa rolled her eyes at herself

_'You know that is not why you're here...well not the only reason you're here...I honestly don't want her passing out. She'll come out, and you can ask her to eat with you before your class starts.'_

Lexa's leg continued to bounce, she continued to bite her bottom lip, eyes darting around the still empty Atrium. Her heart rate was increasing, thoughts running wild. Her face morphed into a slight grimace as her anxiety started to take over.

_'What if she doesn't want to see you? What if the combination of yesterday and last night and then bringing her breakfast is just too much. What if you scare her off?'_

Lexa's brow pinched together,

_'No, she...she likes me...right? I mean, she wouldn't be doing all this and spending time with me if she didn't want to. We barely know each other, she has no obligation to spend time with me. So she must actually want to...right?_ **_No, you know you're only good for two things, hacking and sex, once she gets what she wants, she'll toss you aside. Just like everyone else. You know I'm right'_ **

Lexa's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, eyes full of fear and panic, her breathing was coming in in short sharp bursts. Her vision blurred, as unshed tears started collecting in the corners of her eyes. Her grip on the coffee cups tightened, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. She tried to recall Clarke's voice and how she coached her through the breathing exercise. But her mind was racing in too many different directions all at once. 

Lexa could vaguely hear the sounds of people walking by, lectures ending, students happy to be finished. Lexa kept her eyes closed, she could almost hear Clarke's voice. She could do this.

_'Focus'_

_'In for four_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Hold for four_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Out for four_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4'_

  
  
  


Clarke saw Lexa the second she and Murphy stepped out of their lecture hall. A huge grin spread across her face, causing Murphy to silently snicker beside her. Clarke simply ignored him, not wanting him to ruin the fact that Lexa had seemingly come out to see her. Clarke slowly made her way over towards the benches where she was sitting, having to manuver around hundreds of students in the process. This Atrium was home to three of the biggest lecture halls in the Health Science Buildings, and Clarke had learned in her first week that all the different lectures seemed to let out at the same time. Which made the Atrium look more like a Zoo than a University.

Clarke and Murphy were halfway to Lexa when she noticed that something was wrong. Clarke could see that Lexa’s eyes were pressed shut so tightly it looked painful, her chest was raising and falling in uneven breaths and she was slowly rocking back and forth. Clarke gave Murphy a look and then started speeding up, gently pushing people out of the way trying to get to Lexa faster.

After what felt like an eternity to Clarke, they finally made it to the bench. Clarke dropped her bag to the floor, and slowly kneeled down in front of Lexa, who’s eyes were still shut didn’t show any sign of knowing someone was there.

"Lexa? Are you okay?"

Nothing

“Lex?....Can you hear me?”

Nothing

Clarke frowned and rubbed the palm of her hands against her thighs,

_‘Okay, you’ve helped with Lexa’s anxiety attacks in the past, you can do thi-’_

Clarke’s thoughts were interrupted when she saw Murphy’s hand move towards Lexa. Clarke shot forward faster than either of them thought possible and she grabbed his wrist in a vice grip, pulling it away from the girl seconds before he would have made contact with her shoulder.

“Ouch! Clarke! What was that for?”

Clarke let go of his arm, slowly moving back to her original position, turning her head to study Lexa, her heart breaking slightly at the small signs of fear and pain written across the other girls face.

Clarke answered,

“She...she doesn’t really do well with physical contact. I..” Clarke swallowed thickly, her eye’s never leaving Lexa “I didn’t want you to scare her”

Murphy just nodded, taking a half step back, remaining silent.

Clarke cleared her throat and then tried again,

“Lexa?”

Nothing.

Clarke’s own anxiety was starting to make itself known, she could feel the adrenaline throughout her body, her heart rate slowly increasing, her palms starting to sweat. Clarke rubbed the palms of her hands against her pants once more while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

_‘Calm down, Lexa is okay, you are okay. She will be fine. There is nothing to worry about right now. Everyone is okay.’_

Clarke inhaled once more through her nose, held it for a few seconds before exhaling through her mouth. She opened her eyes and tried again,

“You're okay”

Clarke took a breath.

"Sweetheart?"

Lexa's eyes snapped open and kneeling in front of her was none other than Clarke, a concerned look of her face.

"Do you need me to help?"

Lexa gave her a sharp nod in response and Clarke gave her a soft smile and started coaching her through the exercise, making sure to keep her voice gentle and soft.

It took a few minutes but Lexa's breathing eventually evened out and her heart rate returned to normal. She gave Clarke a soft, yet genuine smile.

_'She's nothing like her.'_

A light blush crept across Lexa's cheeks. 

A heartbeat passed.

"Coffee?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I live for the comments 😊
> 
> Until next time! 😊


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed updating yesterday! ...I got side tracked reading some super awesome fics 😂  
> I'll try to post another chapter later to make up for it 😊

Clarke had agreed to have breakfast with Lexa, so now both girls found themselves sitting in one of the ‘Fishbowls’ in the Health Science building. Lexa had rolled her eyes the first time she heard the name for the various study rooms around campus. As silly as she thought the name was, she couldn’t argue that they were aptly named. Rooms filled with desks surrounded by walls of glass. They did look a lot like fishbowls, and when Lexa was sitting in one of them being stared at by people walking by outside she felt like she was in one.

The first few minutes of conversation were Clarke making sure that Lexa was okay, and didn’t need to go back to her dorm. Lexa assured her that she was fine and the conversation quickly moved on.

Clarke sat across from Lexa at one of the many desks inside the Fishbowl. Clarke was considerate enough to find the most empty room for them to sit in, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Lexa. Clarke shot Lexa a lopsided smile before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Thanks again for breakfast, you definitely didn’t have to do that”

Lexa blushed and just shrugged her shoulders,

“It was the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me lately”

Clarke, smiled softly,

“I told you, you don’t owe me anything Lex”

Lexa’s blush deeped, she bit her bottom lip, tilted her head to the side and smiled back at Clarke

“And if I just wanted to do it for you?”

Clarke grinned,

“Then I’m definitely not going to say no sweetheart”

Lexa nodded her head as she took a small bite from her bagel.

Clarke shifted in her seat, her right leg bouncing up and down. She brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck,

“Lexa?”

Lexa raised her eyebrows and nodded for her to continue, her mouth full of food,

“So..umm..I know it might not really be your thing, and there is no pressure for you to say yes. But ah...a few of us get together once a month for a movie marathon night. It’s umm...it’s tomorrow. And I...I was wondering if you maybe...possibly...would like to come?” Clarke saw Lexa’s eyes widen and her brow raise in surprise. “You definitely don’t have to come! Not that I don’t want you to come! Of course I want you to come but I want you to not feel pressured like you have to come….Oh! You can bring Anya too if you want...if...if her being there would make you more comfortable. Because I want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself if you do decide to come and I know that you don’t really like new places or new people, even though it’s at my place so technically not a new place and Raven and O will be there too so not completely new people but Murphy, Jasper, Maya, Monty and Bell will be there as well and they are new people. And they can be a lot...for anyone. And I mean you could come and then if it’s too much we could always leave and go back to your place and just hang out the two of us...assuming you’d want that. I wouldn’t just invite myself to your room. But if you wanted to, that could also be an option…”

Lexa couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her, she had to suck the inside of her cheek and purse her lips together to keep from giggling. Lexa slowly reached forward and placed her right hand on top of Clarke’s left causing Clarke to pause, a blush breaking out across her cheeks at the contact.

“Clarke?”

Clarke stopped her nervous rambling,

“Y-ya?”

“What time do we have to be there?”

Clarke froze, a huge grin formed on her face,

“Wait, seriously!?”

Lexa laughed softly,

“Ya, I’ll...I’ll ask Anya if she’ll come...if she says yes then...for you...I’ll come.” Lexa paused for a second, tilting her head towards the floor, “I...I can’t promise that I’ll be able to stay the entire time...but..” Lexa looked back up at Clarke, “F-for you, I...I really do want to try”

Clarke beamed at her and flipped their hands over to give Lexa a light squeeze,

“I promise, we can leave at anytime if you want us too, we can continue to hang out or I can just walk you to your room. Promise.”

Lexa blushed and nodded her head, a soft smile on her face,

“Okay, what time should we be there?”

“Most, people will get there around 6pm and we will order a pizza...I’ll probably be late because I have to get snacks this time and I can only pack so much on Bumblebee...it takes me two trips to the store.”

“Octavia won’t let you use her car?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and grumbled,

“No, she won’t, she says I drive like a maniac, which is not true.”

Lexa bit the inside of her cheek,

_‘If I still had Sheidgeda then I could take half, save her a trip…”_

Lexa sighed

_‘But maybe Anya will let me borrow her car, and we could go together….’_

“I...umm...if you...if you want I could ask Anya to borrow her car? Save you having to make the trip twice?”

Clarke’s face lit up like a Christmas tree,

“Would you!?”

Lexa laughed,

“Sure”

Both girls finished their breakfast before parting ways, as their classes were on opposite sides of campus, Lexa promising Clarke she would text her later.

Lexa was walking to her next class, completely lost in thought,

_‘Tomorrow should be interesting...I hope if I have to leave that Clarke is actually okay with it…”_

Lexa sighed,

_‘I also really wish I still had Sheidgeda….Anya will definitely let me borrow her car but I know for a fact that it’ll cost me. The last time she cashed in a favor...well let’s just not think about that right now’_

Then a thought hit her. 

Lexa shrugged her shoulders,

_‘I won’t know fir sure unless I ask…’_

Lexa bit her lip and pulled out her phone, scrolling down her contacts until she found the one she was looking for and swiped to call. Lexa held her phone up to her ear as she continued walking towards her class, listening to it ring.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Lexa started to pout and get discouraged that they weren’t going to answer but then the line clicked open,

_‘Special Agent Indra Forrest’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> I'm always looking for new fics so please feel free to comment and let me know your favorite Clexa fic! 😊


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43 Chapters and we finally get some plot! Woohoo!

"Hi Indra, its uh me….Lexa…..Woods"

Lexa could hear a small chuckle on the other end of the line

_'I know it's you Lexa, I have called ID remember?'_

Lexa blushed slightly in embarrassment, 

"Oh, uh, ya...right"

_'What can I do for ya kid? Has someone contacted you?"_

Lexa rounded a corner, passing by a large group of students, her heart rate increasing slightly,

"No..uh, no...no one has contacted me...I umm...I was wondering if...if I could get my bike back?"

There was a pause on the other side of the call,

_'Lexa you know it isn't that easy'_

Lexa clenched her jaw in annoyance,

"I'm a University student without a means of transportation. Do you know how much it sucks to have to rely on Anya or public transit everytime I want to go somewhere?" Lexa paused, waiting for a response but when one didn't come she pressed on "Indra come on, your Forensics team has had my bike for nearly eight months now. If you were going to find anymore evidence you would have by now."

Lexa could hear a sigh,

_'Kid, again, you know it isn't that simple'_

Lexa ducked down a side hallway, looking side to side, eyes darting around the hall making sure she was alone. She lowered her voice, her words coming out in a hissed whisper,

"I have done everything your team, the D.A and the judge asked of me, I have adhered to every rule and condition that you all set out for me. You said yourself that I'm more of a victim...why do you all keep treating me like a criminal!?"

There was a long pause,

 _'First of all Lexa, the deal you got was good, unheard of all things considered. You know things could have gone much worse for you.'_ Another pause and the sound of papers rustling in the background, when Indra spoke again her voice was softer _'but you're right...I know you had no choice and I know what they did to you.'_

Lexa fought back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes, ignoring the prickling feeling, forcing the memories to stay at bay. 

_'Give me a week, I'll get your bike out of impound and have someone bring it to you next weekend okay?'_

Lexa took a deep breath, the corners of her lips turning up into a small smile,

"Thank you Indra."

_'Mhmm...seriously though, you okay kid?'_

Lexa let out a shaky breath, bringing her free hand up to wipe away the feel stray tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm managing"

An image of Clarke smiling flashed through her mind, making Lexa smile,

"But...I think I'm going to be okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from everyine!   
> Until next time 😊


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to not get distracted reading other peoples Clexa fics!  
> This means I get cookies right?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:28pm**

Clarke: Lex?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:30pmm**

Lexa: Yes Clarke?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:31pm**

Clarke: How ya doin?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:35pm**

Ckarke: Lex?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:40pm**

Lexa: I’m alright, pretty tired from earlier... I’m in class right now though.

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:41pm**

Clarke: Oh right! Sorry!...uh...want me to go?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:44pm**

Lexa: ….no

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:44pm**

Clarke: 😁

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:44pm**

Clarke: Then I will continue to distract you from your education

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:47pm**

Lexa: *rolls eyes*

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:47pm**

Lexa: You’re not a distraction Clarke.

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:48pm**

Clarke: You sure about that Lex? Lol Because I’ve been told that I can be _very_ distracting 😉

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:51pm**

Lexa: Okay, well...you’re not an unwanted distraction. (There, better?)

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:52pm**

Clarke: Good to know Sweetheart 😉

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:55pm**

Clarke: Cat got your tongue? 😆😋

**Thursday Oct 16th, 3:59pm**

Clarke: Lex?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:02pm**

Clarke: Lexa?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:03pm**

Clarke: Hey, I’m sorry if I took that too far or something…

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:06pm**

Lexa: No! You’re...you’re good. Sorry, I was just showing the Prof the progress I’ve made on one of my assignments. He had some questions.

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:07pm**

Clarke: The Prof had questions for you?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:07pm**

Clarke: I’m glad I didn’t overstep though 😊

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:07pm**

Clarke: I’d...I’d never want to make you uncomfortable...I...I hope you know that?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:08pm**

Lexa: Yes he did, I won’t bore you with the details though 🙂 and yes, I know Clarke...for the record...you make me feel the safest and most comfortable I’ve felt in years.

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:09pm**

Clarke: ...are you free tonight?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:08pm**

Lexa: Umm...yes and no? Technically I’m free after my Tutorial but it’ll be dark by the time that lets out...so I have to wait for Anya to finish work and she’s not off until around 11:00pm. I don’t know what your schedule is like on Fridays so that might be too late for you?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:09pm**

Clarke: I have an idea

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:11pm**

Lexa: Okay?

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:17pm**

Clarke: So...I’m done work at 9...so umm...I was thinking...maybe instead of waiting like 3 hours for Anya to finish work...maybe you’d prefer to only wait 1 hour and then walk back to the dorms with me? Then maybe we could watch another episode of that show you like? 😊

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:18pm**

Clarke: I’ll even make you tea with your temperamental kettle

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:22pm**

Clarke: Only if you want to of course

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:22pm**

Clarke: Zero pressure

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:25pm**

Lexa: My kettle is not temperamental Clarke, you are just impatient 😜

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:25pm**

Lexa: But umm...if you’re seriously about the offer then...I would like that very much 😊

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:26pm**

Lexa: Wait! Aren’t you at work right now? 

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:27pm**

Clarke: I am….and my boss just saw me...so I gtg Sweetheart, but I’ll see you a little after 9! Bye😁

**Thursday Oct 16th, 4:28pm**

Lex: *rolls eyes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!   
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Love hearing from everyone 😊


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this one out a little early for you guys 😊

_‘9:07pm’_

Lexa clicked the power button on her phone to turn the screen off. She was sitting on one of the chairs in the small sitting area outside the gym. The building that the gym was in was connected to the same building as her tutorial classroom, so she had decided to head straight over once she was done to just wait for Clarke here. It made more sense than trying to direct Clarke to a random Fishbowl study room after she had finished work. But now as the seconds and minutes ticked by and Lexa still hadn’t seen or heard from Clarke, she starts to get anxious. Nervously tapping her phone between her thumb and finger, right knee bouncing up and down.

_‘She’ll be here, she’s probably just cleaning up...or changing...’_

Lexa’s mind started to wander to Clarke’s extremely impressive physique. 

_‘I mean, you’d have to be blind to not see how unbelievably hot she is...her arms alone ar…’_

“Hiya Lex!”

Lexa jumped, a blush across her cheeks. Her heart pounding, she placed her right hand over her heart,

“Jesus Clarke!”

Clarke winced slightly, while bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck,

“Sorry, I uh...I wasn’t thinking”

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip,

“But, uh...you ready to go?”

Clarke shot Lexa a soft smile, Lexa smiled back before shaking her head lightly, chuckling while standing up from her seat,

“Yes, let’s go”

Clarke grinned before turning around, gesturing for Lexa to lead the way as she did. The girls walked down the hallway shoulder to shoulder, Lexas left hand every so often making contact with Clarkes right. Each time it happened both girls felt their faces warm as a blush crept up from their necks to their cheeks.

The second they stepped outside Lexa froze, it was absolutely freezing out. She quickly zipped up her jacket and wrapped her arms around her waist attempting to fight off the cold. They couldnt have taken more than three steps before Lexa was shaking and shivering, teeth chattering together. Clarke stopped and pulled her duffle bag off over her head and placed it on the ground while shrugging out of her bommer jacket. She held it open and nodded at Lexa, a soft smile on her face,

"Com'ere"

Lexa's eyes widened. Clarke was just wearing a thin, yet very flattering, t-shirt. Lexa shook her head,

"Clarke I can't! You'll freeze!"

Clarke shrugged while moving closer to Lexa,

"I don't feel the cold, I promise I'll be fine. You however are clearing cold"

Lexa chewed on her bottom lip, eyeing the jacket.

 _'It looks so warm...what if there's a catch? Fuck.'_ Lexa snapped her eyes shut and shook her head, forcing the memories away. _'She isn't her'_

"Sweetheart I promise you it is okay, I just don't want you getting sick."

Lexa nodded her head as she slowly opened her eyes. She slide her messenger bag off her shoulder and turned around so her back was to Clarke and allowed her to drape the jacket over her shoulders. The second the jacket touched her Lexa felt warmer, she quickly pulled her arms through thr sleeves and picked her bag back up, swinging it over her head so the strap was resting across her body. Lexa pulled the sides of the jacket tighter around herself. Shrugging her shoulders up and pulling the collar around her neck. The soft white fur so inviting. Lexa subconsciously nuzzled her cheek against it, taking a deep breath in through her nose. Citrus and Strawberries, a scent that was undeniably Clarke. Lexa felt a smile appear on her face.

A smile that quickly fell and was replaced with a look of sheer embarrassment and a deep blush when she realized what she had just done...and the fact that Clarke was watching her, a soft smirk on her face.

Clarke simply chuckled and moved to stand on Lexa's left side, picking up her duffle bag as she did. She slowly lifted her right arm,

"May I?"

Lexa nodded softly, and moved closer to Clarke. Allowing the other girl to wrap her arm around her shoulders and pull her, gently, closer to her body. The combination of the jacket and the body heat still radiating off Clarke was enough to warm Lexa up to the point of no longer shivering.

"Promise if you get cold you'll tell me? I'll...I'll I've you your jacket back if you need it"

Clarke just smiled and squeezed Lexa's shoulder softly.

Lexa feeling warm and the swirling low in her stomach had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she could feel the muscles of Clarke's arm flex as their bodies shifted while walking to the dorms. Nothing to do with the hard abs and strong muscles of her back Lexa could feel when she moved to wrap her arm around Clarke's waist halfway back to the dorms. Nothing to do with the intoxicating smell of Clarke's jacket that Lexa kept wrapped tightly around her.

Nothing to do with any of that.

Nothing.

Lexa rolled her eyes internally to herself,

_'Ya right'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Until next time!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for you guys!

Lexa woke up Friday morning with a smile on her face, it took her a second to realize that the memories from last night were in fact memories...it hadn't been a dream. Lexa flipped over onto her stomach, nuzzling into her pillow, grin on her face.

Once they had made it back to the dorms, Clarke had stayed true to her word and made Lexa a tea. Lexa perched herself on the armrest of the couch and had watched her move around the kitchen with ease, a sense of warmth washing over her. Once the tea was made and both girls were seated on the couch, it didn’t take long before Lexa had moved and cuddled into Clarke’s side.

They had made it through an episode and a half before Anya came home. Anya had walked in through the door and snorted at the two of them curled up on the couch. Lexa had missed the smirk on her best friend's face and before she knew it Anya had plopped herself down on the free end of the couch, and propped her feet up to rest on Lexa’s thigh. Lexa glared at her for a second before rolling her eyes, a small smile on her lips as she snuggled closer into Clarke’s side. Anya watched the second half of the episode with them before not so subtly leaving to her room. Clarke had left soon after.

Lexa flipped back onto her back and smiled up at the ceiling,

_‘Today is going to be a good day’_

Before she knew it, it was 5:00pm and she was standing outside Clarke’s dorm room. Lexa knocked on the door gently and waited. Lexa pulled down on her sweater, straightening it out as she waited. She decided to try and dress up a little bit, black combat boots, skinny black jeans with ripped knees and yet another oversized sweater. Her sweater had a wide neck, resting just above her shoulders, her collarbones clearly visible. The sweater was a dark purple with three thick blakc horizontal strips along the torso. Lexa’s arms were swallowed by the sleeves of the sweater so she had them pushed up to her elbows...but they kept sliding back down completely covering her hands. 

_‘You know this isn’t a date right?’ Lexa_ huffed to herself _‘I know...but I’m meeting Clarke’s friends for the first time...I...I want them to like me….incase one day we do go on a date’_

Lexa blushed at the thought the same moment the door flung open.

“Lexa! You’re here!”

Before Lexa could respond, Raven had reached out and wrapped her hand around Lexa’s wrist, pulling her into the room with a jolt. The tight grip around her wrist made Lexa’s anxiety spike. Memories of a larger, rougher hand around her wrist came flooding back. How he would grab her and drag her down the hallway, kicking and screaming. 

Lexa’s eyes widen, panic rising. She took a step backwards, yanking her hand out of Raven’s grasp, stumbling backwards, her back colliding with the door. Her entire body was trembling, her fingers shaking as she rubbed her wrist. Lexa closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. She could vaguely hear the sound Raven rushed talking and of boots running on the tiled floor.

“Lexa?”

“Sweetheart can you open your eyes for me?”

Lexa recognized the raspy voice as Clarke’s and slowly opened her eyes. Clarke ducked her head slightly, maintaining eye contact, her gaze darting back and forth between Lexas eyes. Clarke gave her a soft smile but Lexa could see the concern in her eyes.

“Breathe with me okay?”

Lexa nodded her head and followed Clarke’s lead. 

A few minutes later, Lexa stopped trembling and her breathing was back under control. She gave Clarke a weak smile. Clarke felt her own shoulders relax, she smiled back softly and slowly opened her arms,

“Com’ere”

Lexa stepped forward into Clarke’s arms, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. She tucked her head under Clarke’s chin, completely relaxing into her as she felt Clarke wrap one hand around her waist, rubbing small circles across her lower back. Clarke’s other hand coming up to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

“You okay?”

Lexa took a deep breath and nodded. Clarke pulled back slightly and moved her hand from around Lexa’s shoulders to cup her chin and gently tilt her head up to look her in the eyes.

“Are you sure? I’d understand if you wanted to pass on tonight.”

Lexa felt her heart skip a beat. Clarke ’s blue eyes, so full of warmth and understanding. The consideration Clarke had for her and her feelings was still something Lexa was trying to get used too. After so many years of being talked down to, manipulated...abused...it still surprised Lexa when someone (other than Anya) treated her with a single shred of human decency.

Lexa brought her hand up to grab Clarke’s, pulling it away from her chin, kissing Clarke’s knuckles lightly before dropping her hand and nodding her head. 

“I’m sure, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading.  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I appreciate the feedback 😊


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

The trip to the grocery store was pretty uneventful as far as Clarke was concerned. On the drive over Lexa had been quiet, which she usually was. However, there was something about this particular kind of silence that had Clarke feeling a little uneasy. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, not necessarily. It was just different. Lexa was there but she wasn’t fully present, like her mind was miles away. Clarke wanted to be there for her but didn’t want to annoy her by asking if she was alright every 30 seconds. So by the time they had entered the store she settled for what she did best. She spent the next 20 minutes doing everything in her power to make Lexa laugh. Clarke would be the first to admit that each attempt got crazier and crazier, and she was definitely making a fool of herself in a public place. But she couldn’t bring herself to care, not really, because eventually it worked. Lexa smiled and laughed, and it was a genuine laugh.

Now, Clarke isn’t stupid. She knows that distraction via corny jokes, bad puns and just general silliness won’t always work and it won’t always help. But she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself when it did work. As soon as Lexa laughed the first time, it was as if whatever had been bothering her before had been pushed aside. Lexa was talking and making jokes. Clarke knew it wasn’t that simple. She knew that whatever was on Lexa’s mind on the drive over was still there. And she knew that she would do everything in her power to help Lexa deal with it when the time came, if she wanted her too.

On the drive back to the dorms Clarke couldn’t help but spend the majority of the time staring at Lexa as she drove. It may have only been 5:30pm but it was October and the sun was already setting. But the last rays of sunlight that were streaming into the car lit up Lexa’s face like something Clarke had never seen. This girl was the definition of beautiful. But it wasn’t just her looks, it was everything about her. Lexa was kind, caring, helpful, unbelievably intelligent, funny, brave and so much more. Clarke propped her elbow on the grove of the car door where the door and the window met and rested the back of her head on her hand, a soft smile on her lips and she just watched Lexa. Clarke had known for a while now that she felt something for the other girl, she stopped trying to deny that a while ago. But it was at this moment that she promised herself that she was going to do something about it.

  
  


Once they made it back to Clarke’s dorm room, everyone else had already arrived. The second Clarke walked through the door Jasper jumped into Clarke’s arms and gave her a huge hug.

“ouf..Hi Jas.”

Lexa’s eyes widened slightly at the greeting, secretly hoping she wouldn't be subjected to the same. Thankfully, once Jasper let Clarke go, he simply gave Lexa a handshake and a doppy smile before grabbing the bags out of Lexa's hands and started rifling through them as he made his way back to one of the chairs in the living room.

“Okay, so since Jasper has zero manners-”

“HEY!”

“-Let me introduce you to everyone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As, always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> I've almost caught up to what I have already written so I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any?  
> I'm not sure when I'll have more of this fic written because I want to write the next chapter for a few of my other fics first (currently working on the next chapter of Things aren't always how they seem, and a new Clexa gamer omegaverse fic 😁)
> 
> Until next time!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movie night!

It didn’t take long for Clarke to introduce Lexa to everyone. She already knew Raven and Octavia. Raven had spent the first five minutes apologizing for grabbing her earlier, she had just been excited. Lexa had to promise her she was in fact okay before she would stop saying sorry. Then she switched and spent the next five minutes gushing about how amazing her computer is now. To which Lexa blushed. Octavia had greeted her with a handshake and asked if she would be interested in going to a new sushi restaurant that was supposed to be opening close by in a few weeks because she was “the only other person how would appreciate it”. The offer to hang out had honestly caught Lexa off guard but at the same time she took it as a good sign that Clarke’s friends wanted to hang out with her. So she said she would love to go and she could have sworn she could see the smallest hint of a smile form on Octavia’s lips.

Anya was already there when Lexa and Clarke returned, she quietly checked in with Lexa but once she was sure she was doing okay she returned to a debate that she and Octavia had apparently been having prior to their arrival. 

Bellamy was intimidating, not in a scary or mean way, but in how his presence just demanded the attention of the room. He was quiet and Lexa could keep his eyes on her most of the evening.

Lexa had already met Murphy briefly the day before. He seemed like a nice guy, kind reserved and dorky, but sweet. She noticed that he didn’t reach out for a handshake until after she reached her hand out first. She had been vaguely aware of the interaction between him and Clarke during her anxiety attack and she was slightly shocked but very appreciative of the fact that he seemed to remember that she didn’t particularly like contact.

Monty, Monty was probably the person Lexa felt the most comfortable around, minus Clarke of course. He was quiet like Lexa was and seemed super chill and laid back, which put Lexa at ease. He seemed like a person you could easily just share a space with. No pressure to have a conversation, just simple comfortable silence.

_‘Literal human cinnamon roll’_

And then they were back to Jasper. Jasper was loud and had more energy than any human had any right to have at any given moment. He was nice, and he seemed to like to tease Clarke, and possibly get her to do things that she probably shouldn’t do. Clarke had let slip that she had asked Jasper to rein it in a little bit for Lexa’s sake tonight which warmed Lexa’s heart but also caused her some concern. If this was the “watered down” version of Jasper, Lexa could only imagine what the guy was really like.

If Lexs was being honest she was impressed at how efficient ‘Movie Night’ was, before she knew what was happening, the pizza had arrived and everyone had found their place in the living room. Raven had said that the group of friends had been having these ‘Movie Nights’ for years, to the point that everyone had their own spot, and had everything down to a science. Lexa felt her anxiety spike at this piece of information, she nervously chewed her bottom lip while slowing wringing her hands together,

_‘They’re all so close….like this tiny little family...if everyone already has their own spot where the hell am I going to sit...or Anya...what if us being here is a nuisance and we throw off their entire system...what iff-’_

“Lex?”

Lexa snapped her head up and towards the sound of her name. Clarke was sitting on the couch on the right hand side, right up against the armrest. She gave Lexa a warm smile while patting the seat next to her, tilting her head motioning for her to come over. Lexa blushed and heard Anya snicker, but she slowly walked over to the coach and sat beside Clarke. Seconds later, Anya unceremoniously plopped herself down on Lexa’s left. Then everyone else bustled around the small room until everyone was situated. Raven sat down on the other side of Anya. Bellamy took the chair on the left side of the couch, closest to Raven. Monty and Jasper squashed two kitchen chairs on the other side of the couch, near Clarke. Murphy sat on the floor, his back resting against the front of the couch near Clarke. Octavia ran around and made sure everyone had a drink and at least two slices of the pizza they wanted “three slices for Bellamy and Jasper and four for Raven) then she sat down on the floor in front of Raven, grabbing the remote and hitting play all in one motion.

Clarke had explained earlier that they usually alternate whose turn it is to pick the movies each time they have a ‘Movie Night’ tonight was Raven’s turn. Clarke had predicted ‘something with female superheroes’ and she was correct. Raven’s first pick was Wonder women, which Lexa actually hadn’t seen before so she was kind of excited to watch it. Halfway through the movie, Lexa had finished her pizza (as had mostly everyone else), and she found herself sitting awkwardly beside Clarke.

_‘You know you could just ask Clarke to move her arm..you know she doesn’t mind cuddling, she actually likes it...but what if she only wants to do that when we’re only...what if she doesn’t want to do that in front of her friends...you and her were cuddling with Anya in the room like yesterday.’_

Lexa started chewing on her bottom lip and wringing her hands together.

_‘Ya but maybe it’ll be different with her friends…’_

Lexas right leg started bouncing up and down.

_‘You realize you are most likely being ridiculous right?....yes’_

Lexa noticed Murphy shift on the floor, turning to look at her, mouthing,

“Are you okay?”

Lexa nodded sharply and concentrated on stilling her leg and mouthed back,

“Ya, sorry”

Murphy just gave her a soft smile, patted her foot twice, and turned back towards the TV. A few seconds later Lexa’s leg started bouncing again, but this time Murphy just let it happen, not wanting to bring attention to it. Lexa felt Clarke shift beside her, lifting her left arm up resting on the back of the couch. Lexa glanced over at her and was surprised to see Clarke already looking at her, a soft lopsided smile on her face. She motioned for Lexa to move closer by tilting her head to the side. Lexa blushed but gave her a small smile before snuggling against her side. Clarke gently moved her arm to wrap around Lexa's shoulders. Once she was settled Clarke gave her a shoulder a soft squeeze and leaned over so she could whisper in her ear.

“You okay Sweetheart?”

Lexa smiled at her and nodded her head, and bent her arm to reach up and lightly squeeze Clarke’s hand before whispering,

“Thank-you”

  
  


Lexa really ended up liking Wonder women, it was nice seeing a Superhero movie with a female lead. Which is what she said when the group started discussing the movie once it had finished. In between the first and second movie, they decided to take a small break to talk about the movie the just finished and give everyone a chance to refill their drinks, get snacks and use the washroom. Lexa took advantage of the small break to use the washroom and when she came back she saw that Clarke had refilled her cup, pulled out a bag of Twizzlers and had grabbed a blanket. When Lexa sat back down beside her, Clarke gentle pulled her closer and draped the blanket over Lexa’s legs and feet. Lexa blushed, a light dusting of pink spreading across her cheeks. She grabbed the corner of the blanket closest to Clarke, lifting it up,

“Do you want some?”

Clarke gave her a soft smile and shook her head, bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck,

“I’m okay, you just looked a little cold so I thought you might like one?”

Lexa just smiled back and snuggled closer into Clarke’s side, bringing her knees up towards her chest. Her legs resting against Clarke’s thighs, Lexa brought her left arm over to rest across Clarke’s stomach. Her cheek resting against Clarke’s shoulder. She lifted her head up for a second and tilted up to look Clarke in the eye,

“Is this okay?”

Clarke swallowed thickly before answering,

“It’s perfect sweetheart”

“Hey Princess! Where are our blankets?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and laughed at Jasper who was laughing and smirking back at her. Clarke shifted herself and Lexa forward for a second so she could reach behind her and grab one of the throw pillows and chucked it at Jasper’s head,

“You can get your own”

Everyone had a good laugh at that. A couple minutes later everyone was back seated and ready for the second movie to start. Raven decided on watching Captain Marvel next, which Lexa was also excited to watch. See loved Brie Larson, girl was basically the Queen of Sass. Halfway through the movie Lexa looked over towards Anya when she felt the girl move beside her. Lexa’s eyebrows raised in shock, Anyaa had her arm resting along the back on the couch, around Raven’s shoulders. And Raven seemed to be leaning into Anya slightly. Lexa gently elbowed Clarke in the ribs, Clarke giving her a confused look in return while whispering,

“You okay?”

Lexa nodded but then motioned for Clarke to look at the two girls beside them, the second Clarke realized what Lexa was motioning towards her jaw dropped, causing Lexa to snort. Then fake cough to cover it up. Lexa could see her friend's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, it was unlikely that anyone else in the room would be able to see the change happen due to the lights being off, but if they did notice, no one said anything. Lexa smiled to herself and leaned back against Clarke, resting her cheek against the other girl's shoulder once again. 

Lexa wasn’t exactly sure when it happened but at some point during Captain Marvel, Clarke started tracing soft shapes against her shoulder. It felt nice and Lexa had to fight with herself to keep from sighing at the sensation. 

The next thing Lexa knows, she’s being gently shaken awake by Clarke and the credits were rolling on the TV. Lexa gave Clarke a sheepish smile before stretching out her body and yawning. Earning a chuckle from Clarke.

“You want me to walk you back to your room?”

Lexa hesitated for a second,

_‘I really don’t want the night to end, I...I don’t want Clarke to leave yet...but I am really tired’_

As if Clarke could read her mind, she spoke softly, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand,

“I could..umm..I could hang out with you for a bit if you wanted? But only if you want! I can also just walk you down and then leave and come back up here. Zero pressure.”

Lexa bit her bottom lip,

“You’ll stay for a bit?”

“Only if you want me to Sweetheart”

A heartbeat passed

“I’d like that very much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> All feedback is welcome!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit gay 🙃

“Tea?”

Lexa smiled to herself as she pushed the door to her dorm room open, while shaking her head,

“Shouldn’t I be the one offering you tea?”

Clarke gave Lexa a shiteating smirk,

“I meeeean, technically, ya...you should be”

Lexa laughed and stuck out her tongue in response. Clarke grinned at her,

“But seriously, would you like me to make you a tea?”

“I can, make it if you want?”

Clarke reached down and grabbed Lexa’s hand, giving it a gently squeeze,

“I like doing it. I’ll make the tea and you can tell me what you thought of Movie Night? Ya?”

Lexa tilted her head to the side and studied Clarke.

_‘I swear this girl is too good to be true.’_

  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’_

_‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’_

_‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’_

Lexa groaned into her pillow. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, mainly because she didn’t get to sleep until nearly 1:30 in the morning. Clarke had stayed with her until just after midnight, drinking tea and talking. Lexa smiled at the memory. They were just about to move to lay down on Lexa’s bed when Anya came back down saying that Clarke had to go back upstairs. Apparently when Clarke left so did Raven’s willpower over her cookie consumption and now she was throwing up. A detail Lexa definitely could have done without. Last night she felt a little guilty, if she hadn’t asked Clarke to come with her, maybe Raven wouldn’t have ended up being sick. But now, being woken up at what Lexa could only guess was an ungodly hour, on a Saturday, she no longer felt any guilt.

None

_‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’_

_‘What is with people calling be at the crack of dawn!?’_

Lexa fumbled around for her phone, swiping the screen to answer the call and bringing the phone up to her ear

“What”

Lexa heard a soft, raspy chuckle on the other end of the line,

_‘Good morning to you too Sweetheart’_

Lexa’s eyes widened, suddenly more awake, her voice scratchy from sleep

“Hey Clarke, I’m sorry. I’m...I’m just waking up”

_‘Oh shit! I’m sorry! I can call you back later if you want to go back to sleep?”_

Lexa flipped over onto her back and smiled at the ceiling,

“No, it’s okay. Are you alright? How’s Raven feeling this morning? Any better?”

Lexa heard some shuffling in the background,

“Raven’s good, she swore she would never eat another cookie ever again...which we all know is a lie. I umm...I was wondering if you had plans today?”

Lexa hummed,

“Not really, I was going to work on some assignments and just kinda relax...but first I think I need to actually venture out and get a coffee...don’t think tea is going to cut it this morning.”

Lexa hear Clarke snort on the other end,

_“Well...umm...I’m about to go out for a run...if you think you can hold off for like an hour and a half I’ll bring you back a coffee? And umm...then I was uh...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out again today? You could come up here and we could just work on school stuff then maybe watch more of that show you like? But no pressure! You, don’t have to or anything. I mean, I’ll bring you back a coffee regardless...it’s kinda my fault you’re up right now anyway. Which aga-”_

“Clarke?”

_‘Ya?”_

“Breathe.”

Lexa laughed,

“I unfortunately can’t come up and hang out today”

_‘Oh. Okay.’_

The disappointment in Clarke’s voice made Lexa’s heart ache.

“But you can come hang out down here if...umm...if you want?”

_‘You sure? I..we...I don’t have too...if you...uh...if you don’t want to hang out that’s okay.’_

“No, no! I do, I just need my desktop computer to work on one of my assignments…”

_‘Oh! Okay! Uhh Awesome!’_

Lexa could have sworn she could hear the smile that she was sure was plastered across Clarke’s face.

_‘So umm...I’ll come over in like an hour and half? With lots of coffee.’_

“Sounds good to me”

_‘Awesome!’_

Lexa chuckled,

“Enjoy your run Clarke, I’ll see you soon”

An hour and a half later, to the minute, there was a knock on Lexa’s door. Lexa sprang out of her chair and all but ran to the door. When she opened it Lexa felt her mouth go dry. Clarle was wearing black combat boots, a pair of dark charcoal cargo pants that were sitting precariously low on her hips showing off the soft outline of the V-cut of her obliques. She was wearing a light grey cropped jacket and just an black sports bra. Putting the rest of her toned stomach and her chest on display. Lexa’s jaw dropped and she subconsciously licked her lips.

_‘Holy Fuck’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Your comments fuel my creative fire 😁


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So I think this is one of the chapters most of you have been waiting for? Maybe? 🙃

Lexa could feel the blood rush to her face, her cheeks becoming uncomfortably warm as they turned a deep scarlet colour.

“I...you...uhh...I...wow”

_‘Oh my fucking God, please just kill me now’_

Lexa honestly didn’t think it was possible but she felt her face grow hotter, the blush deepening from embarrassment.

Clarke moved the tray of coffee to balance in just her left hand while bringing her right hand up to rub the back of her neck, her own blush forming across her cheeks.

“Would you believe me if I said it was laundry day?”

Lexa’s eyebrows raised in disbelief but she said nothing. Clarke’s blush deepening by the second,

“I umm...once I put the tray down I can zip the jacket up…”

Lexa grabbed the tray out of Clarke’s hands and shook her head, a surge of confidence, and adrenaline coursing through her veins,

“Don’t you dare”

Clarke smirked at her in response, a mischievous glint in her eyes, Clarke leaned her forearm against the door frame above her head, hips pushed out to the side,

“Why? Like what you see Woods?”

And with that, any and all confidence Lexa previously had, flew out the window. Lexa walked into the kitchen and gently placed the tray on the table. She turned back around to face Clarke, who had moved into the room behind her. Lexa’s head was tilted down towards the floor, her hair falling forward shielding her face from view. She pulled down the sleeve of her sweatshirt so it was falling past her hands and started fidgeting with the fabric, while toeing the floor in front of her. 

When Lexa spoke, it was barely a whisper, full of vulnerability. You could hear her anxiety in the way she spoke, the way her voice wavered in uncertainty,

“I’d like to think you already know the answer to that.”

A heartbeat passed.

When Clarke didn’t say anything in response Lexa started to panic, she felt the familiar prickling behind her eyes as tears started to collect there.

_‘Good going, the first person to possibly show any interest in you in years, other than…. and you mess it up and make things awkward.’_

Lexa tilted her head off to the left, away from Clarke, while tugging and rolling the fabric of her sweatshirt. She twisted to turn around,

“You know what, never mind...it uh...I was kidding…”

She was halfway turned around when she heard the sound of boots on the tiled floor and felt a soft touch on her elbow. Clarke gently guided Lexa to turn back around to face her, making sure to keep her touch light. She used her other hand to slowly tuck some hair behind Lexa's ear before cupping her cheek and gently tilt her head upwards.

Clarke was grinning, she tenderly brushed her thumb across Lexa’s cheekbone, while sliding her hand to rest against the back of Lexa’s neck. She brought her left hand down from Lexa’s elbow to rest against the girls hip.

Lexa’s breath caught in the back of her throat.

Clarke her bottom lip, equal parts nerves and need, her eyes moving back and forth between Lexa's, searching,

“Were...were you really kidding?”

Lexa let out a slow breath and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Clarke’s grin grew wider as she nodded her head. She rested her forehead against Lexa’s. Lexa could feel the warmth of her breath ghost across her face as she spoke,

“Good”

Clarke brought her hand around from the back of Lexa's neck to cup her cheek again,

“God, I...I really want to kiss you Lex, I’ve wanted to for days...but I...I want to do this right.”

Clarke leaned back, making eye contact and smiling warmly,

“Lexa Woods, will you go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> I only have 6 more chapters before I catch up to myself so I'll be posting less frequently than usual moving forward (unless you guys break me down with comments then maybe I'll most more...who knows 😂)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised

A huge grin spread across Lexa's face,

“You mean that?”

Clarke gave her a warm smile before lightly tracing her thumb across Lexa’s cheekbone,

“Every word Sweetheart”

Lexa brought her left hand up to grab Clarke’s and pressed her cheek into the other girl's touch. Lexa knew that when Clarke said she meant every word it wasn’t just about asking her out, it was about wanting to do it right as well. That kind of care is something that Lexa hadn’t really experienced before, and it honestly meant the world to her. Lexa basked in the warmth emanating from Clarke’s hand for a second before turning and softly pressing her lips against the palm of Clarke’s hand. Lexa gently guided their hands away from her cheek and gave Clarke’s had a quick squeeze.

“I’d love to”

Clarke had a look of complete joy on her face, a toothy grin spread across her entire face causing slight wrinkles in the corners of her eyes.

“Awesome! That’s...that’s great!” 

Lexa giggled at Clarke's reaction, while turning around to start unpacking the drinks that Clarke brought.

“When..uh...when would you like to go? ...out?....with, uh.. Me?”

Clarke’s eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, a pink blush forming across her cheeks.

_‘What the hell was that!? Get yourself together Griffin!’_

Lexa turned back around to face Clarke, eyebrow raised, laugh to her voice,

“You doing okay?”

Clarke’s blush deepened and she bit her bottom lip. She brought her right hand up and ran it through her hair while letting out a breathy laugh,

“I just...I really like you Lex. I’m...I’m really happy you said yes.”

Lexa felt her heart skip a beat, Clarke looked more nervous and vulnerable than Lexa had ever seen her and it tugged at her heart. She gave Clarke a soft smile, while quickly placing their coffees back on the table. Once she was facing Clarke again, a light blush formed across her own face. Avoiding eye contact and picking at the hem of her shirt Lexa whispered,

“Well...I’m...I’m really happy you asked.”

Looking down at the floor, Lexa heard Clarke move before she saw her, she heard the familiar sound of boots on tile seconds before said boots came into her line of sight. Lexa looked up just in time to see Clarke open her arms, inviting her in. Lexa smiled before wrapping her arms around Clarke's waist, resting her head under her chin. 

Lexa’s eyes widened the second her hands came into contact with the bare skin of Clarke’s stomach. Her heart rate increased due to something other than anxiety, she could feel her heart beating in her chest like a drum. Her mouth was dry. There was a heat swirling inside her, low in her stomach. A feeling she hadn’t felt in a long long time, not to this extent at least. 

As much as Lexa didn’t really want to, she slowly separated herself from Clarke, face crimson,

“Uh..umm..we..we should probably s-study”

Clarke gave her a concerned look, but then chuckled slightly at the fact that Lexa didn’t seem to be able to take her eyes off her abs. Clarke licked her lips, slowly grazing her teeth over her bottom lip while nodding her head before zipping up her jacket,

“There, can’t have you being distracted when you’re trying to study now can I?”

Lexa gave her a pointed look before twisting slightly to grab their coffees, passing Clarke hers. The look on Lexa’s face caused Clarke to snort and shake her head, a smile plastered on her face as she took her coffee and took a small sip. 

“But..uh...is there a day that works best for you?”

As much as Lexa wanted to give some sort of witty remark in response, her brain was still short circuiting from feeling Clarke’s abs.

_‘Fucking abs’_

So instead, Lexa took a second to think about her schedule for the following week, sucking on the inside of her cheek as she thought. She knew she had a pretty busy schedule this week, between classes, assignments being due and work. But surely there was some free time somewhere in the week. The corners of Lexa’s mouth started to turn downwards when she realized she didn’t really have more than a few hours at a time free until next weekend. Maybe even longer, depending on when she was getting her bike back. Anxiety started to bubble in her stomach,

_‘What if she doesn’t want to wait that long? But is any sooner too soon?_ **_You know you're only good for two things, hacking and sex, once she gets what she wants, she'll toss you aside. Just like everyone else. You know I'm right,_ ** _’_

Her words echoed around in her head, the words more familiar there than she would like to admit, having replayed them an unknown number of times,

“Umm...I mmean, other than tomorrow, I don’t really have time until mmaybe next w-weekend. I mean..I have a few hhours here and there between c-classes or after w-work..but I..” Lexa chewed her bottom lip “I don’t really want to be r-rushed...I want to spend ttime with you”

Clarke's smile instantly dropped and morphed into a look of concern. She reached around Lexa to put her coffee back on the table while speaking in a gentle tone,

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay. There’s no rush.” Clarke gave her a soft smile, ducking her head down slightly in order to make eye contact, “Don’t get me wrong, I really reeeeeally, want to go on a date with you” Lexa started to wring her hands together anxiously, Clarke noticed and slowly reached out, placing her hand on top softly, “But, Lex? I’d wait as long as you needed...I...this will go at your pace okay?” Lexa gave her a small smile in return. Clarke gently squeezed Lexa’s hands once before continuing “I would never pressure you into doing anything you weren’t 100% comfortable with okay”

Lexa took in a shaky breath

_‘She isn’t them. She’s good. Safe’_

Lexa turned her hands over so she was holding Clarke’s in hers, biting her bottom lip,

“I..I’m free tomorrow?”

Clarke beamed at her, give her hand one last quick squeeze before dropping it and moving to grab the coffees...again. She handed Lexa’s to her and winked,

“It’s a date”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! All feedback is welcome 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy everyone!

Lexa and Clarke were just about to head into Lexa’s room when they heard Anya’s bedroom door crack open. Seconds later a disheveled and grumpy looking Anya walked into the room. Lexa cocked her head to the side in confusion,

“Anya? What are you doing up?”

Anya lifted her arms up above her head, yawning as she stretched.

“I have to be at work in like an hour”

Lexa’s brow knit together in confusion,

“But you never work Saturday mornings…”

Anya walked past the girls, into the kitchen and started getting a bowl of cereal together, speaking softly 

“I picked up the shift”

A look of concern washed over Lexa’s face, she handed her drink to Clarke motioning for her to head into her bedroom telling her she’d be in in a minute. Lexa walked over and leaned her back against the countertop in the kitchen making sure to stay out of Anya’s way as the other girl moved around the kitchen. Lexa chewed the inside of her cheek 

Anya's parents had died when she was six and with no extended family willing or able to take her in, she ended up in the system like Lexa. When they were little Lexa begged her first set of foster parents to take in Anya as well, but they couldn't, and she ended up staying in the system until she aged out a few months ago. Now, Anya was truly on her own, no family to lean on. Except for Lexa. They were the closest of friends, spending all their time together, getting in trouble together...sticking with each other no matter what…

Growing up Anya spent most of her free time at whatever foster home Lexa was currently placed, and when Lexa ran away at 12, Anya followed. She was the one to convince Lexa to leave and come home. She was the one that enviably saved her life. Lexa knew that. Part of her still feeling guilty for getting Anya wrapped up in everything that had happened in the first place. Knowing if she hadn't run away, Anya wouldn't have followed. It was on her, her fault.

So when Anya said she was picking up extra shifts, Lexa worried. She worried that her best friend was in trouble or needed money. Lexa doesn't really need to worry about money, her tuition is basically covered by scholarships, her job at the library covers food, and if she needs something more she contracts out her tech skills. Anya, unfortunately, isn't as lucky.

"...everything okay?"

Anya let out a gentle sigh. She knew that Lexa blamed herself for a lot of stuff that they went through growing up. Anya had told her multiple times she had nothing to feel guilty about, if anyone had something it be guilty about it was her. She saw the signs. She knew what was happening to Lexa. Knew the verbal abuse was going on, manipulating Lexa...making her feel small...making her do things she normally wouldn't have. The first time she noticed it happen Anya had confronted Nia, she told her if she said or did anything she’d kill Lexa. Anya was 14, Nia 19. She was scared. But when Lexa started showing up with bruises and split lips, Anya convinced her to leave. Took her to the hospital, stayed with her while they spoke to the police. Anya got her out, but she didn’t think she’d ever let herself live down how long it took her to do so. So when Lexa worried about her, especially in instances like this, Anya couldn’t really get annoyed considering if the tables were turned she’d be doing the same thing.

Anya smiled, a genuine smile,

“I promise you, everything is fine. I’m good.”

“Mhmm….then why are you, Miss Doesn’t-Wake-Up-Before Noon-On-A-Saturday, up and working a-” Lexa pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time “10:00am shift?”

Anya shrugged her shoulders, smirk on her face,

“I like to keep you on your toes”

Lexa tilted her head to the side, clearing not impressed with the answer she had been given,

“Anya, come on. What’s up”

Anya sighed again, while pouring the milk into her cereal,

“It’s fine, I just want the extra money”

Lexa’s brow furrowed,

“I can always give you some if you need it? Or I can buy groceries this week, it’s not trouble, you know that right?”

“I know, and I’m good...I’m...I’m just..” Anya’s face started to turn a light shade of pink, “I’m just saving up for something….” Anya paused for a second “nice”

Lexa narrowed her eyes at her friend 

_‘Saving up for something nice? Why would that have blu-’_

Lexa’s eyes widened in realization, eyebrows shooting up, a grin split across her face

“OH MY GOD! You’r-”

“Lexa I swear to God if you say one more word I’m dumping my cereal on your head!”

Anya glared at her and stuck out her tongue, a laugh on her lips, Lexa laughed but held her hands up in front of her, palms forward.

“Okay, okay! Consider it dropped...for now”

  
  


Lexa walked into her bedroom to find Clarke sitting across her bed, back up against the wall, legs straight out in front of her. Her laptop was on her lap, two text books opened on her left and a notebook on her right. Her coffee was carefully balanced between her legs. Lexa noticed her own coffee was placed on her desk, a lemon scone on top of a paper bag beside that. Lexa couldn’t stop the corners of her lips curling up into a soft smile at the sight.

Clarke looked up at her when she heard the door open, a warm smile on her face,

“Hey, everything alright?”

Lexa nodded as she lowered herself into her chair placing both hands on the armrests and pushing herself up, crossing her legs quickly and then gracefully settling back down. Then using the desk, she spun herself around to face Clarke.

“Oh ya, everything is fine...Anya is going to ask Raven out”

A heartbeat passed,

“WHAT!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> I love hearing from everyone 😊 keeps me motivated to keep writing 😊
> 
> Out of curiosity, who's your favorite character in this fic so far? 😊


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

It didn’t take long for both girls to settle into a comfortable silence. Clarke had spent more time than she cared to admit watching Lexa work. It was mesmerizing watching as her fingers flew across the keyboard. She could vaguely see what was one the screen but couldn't make heads or tails out of what it was.

_'Is that even English?'_

Clarke was impressed and slightly jealous at the fact that Lexa could type that fast without looking down at the keyboard at all.

_'If I did that whatever I was typing would be illegible'_

With a soft sigh Clarke forced herself to look back at her own laptop and get back to work. 

For the past 20 minutes Clarke had watched Lexa sneak glances at her when she thought the girl wasn’t looking. The first time, Clarke thought she imagined it, by the fifth time she knew she had to say something.

Clarke took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee as she caught Lexa glancing over at her again. Clarke shot her a warm smile, causing Lexa to blush, her jaw to drop and eyes open wide. Embarrassed at getting caught looking at her.

“S-sorry!”

Clarke tilted her head to the side, confusion written across her face,

“No reason to be sorry Sweetheart” Clarke gave her a soft smile, “but did you need something?”

Lexa bit her lip nervously and anxiously started drumming her fingertips along the surface of her desk.

"I umm…"

Lexa looked up at Clarke, worried. But Clarke just looked back at her warmly, nodding her head for Lexa to continue 

"I u-usually wwork better when I l-listen to music." Lexa started wringing her hands together, avoiding eye contact.

Clarke tilted her head to the side, watching as a small frown formed on her face watching Lexa. It was clear to Clarke and the other girl wanted to ask her something and it hurt Clarke to see how anxious the idea of asking her something made Lexa.

Clarke quickly lifted her laptop off her lap and set it down on the bed beside her and carefully scouted herself forward, one hand holding onto her coffee. She placed her drink on Lexa's desk before kneeling in front of Lexa. She gently placed her left hand on top of Lexa's, instantly stilling their movements. Lexa slowly tilted her head up to look at Clarke, who was giving her a soft smile. Clarke slowly brought her right hand up to tuck some hair behind Lexa's ear, gently caressing her jaw as she pulled her hand away,

"You can ask me anything Sweetheart, I promise I won't get mad."

A heartbeat passed

Nothing

"Did you want to listen to music? If you do that's fine, I wouldn't be upset" 

Clarke squeezed Lexa's hands reassuringly as she saw Lexa's shoulders relax slightly.

"You wouldn't mmind?"

Clarke studied Lexa's face for a second before smiling,

"Of course not, do whatcha gotta do!"

Lexa chewed on her bottom lip,

"Yyou...i-i...I don't want to be rrude"

Clarke's eyebrows pinched together as she frowned slightly,

_'I swear if I ever find out who-'_

Clarke shook her head,

_'You can think about that later'_

Clarke smiled at Lexa, while shifting her weight more onto her knees, tucking her toes under her feet to steady herself as she pushed herself up. Still on her knees but now with her hips and back straight she was level with Lexa. She opened her arms and motioned with her hands for Lexa to come closer.

"Come-ere"

Lexa quickly leaned forward, resting her head against Clarke's left shoulder and wrapped her arms around Clarke as Clarke brought her left arm up to gently cup the back of Lexa's neck and her right arm to wrap around her waist, settling her hand against the small of her back. The second Clarke’s arms wrapped around her, Lexa melted into the hug. Clarke tightened her grip for a second before pulling back slightly, resting her weight back against her toes, Lexa still wrapped in her arms. 

“I don’t want you to ever worry about asking me something Sweetheart okay? I’m not going to get mad at you for asking me a question.”

Lexa looked into her eyes for a moment before biting her bottom lip and nodding her head once. Clarke smiled at her, her eyes roaming across Lexa’s face as she brought her hand from the back of the girls neck to tuck some hair behind her ear, brushing her thumb across her cheekbone as she moved her hand back to its previous position.

“Now, if listening to music helps you get work done then I say go for it, I have an online lecture I can listen to, I even brought my headphones so I wouldn’t bother you.” Clarke’s smile softened, “I..” Clarke pulled back farther, letting go of Lexa, resting her weight against her heels “I...don’t want you to think I..umm” Clarke brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck, “I don’t understand why you’d be...I don’t know...worried about it being rude...I..I get it” Clarke chewed on her bottom lip “But I umm...I’m happy just being around you Lex, we uh...I umm...I’ve noticed...you...uhh” Clarke closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath “I know you can be quiet. Which is fine! Really!” Clarke reached forward and gave Lexa’s hand a reassuring squeeze “Honestly, just spending time with you, being around you is enough, we don’t always have to talk or whatever. We can do our own thing...just together. You can listen to your music and work and I’ll listen to my lecture...I just...I just want to spend time with you but...I don’t want you to feel pressured into some kind of social situation you don’t want to be in. And i definitely don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own room!” Clarke’s eyes widened at the realization that she had probably done just that.

But before Clarke could say anything else, Lexa smiled at her while reaching forward, brushing some of Clarke’s hair off her forehead.

“Clarke?”

“Y-ya?”

“You know you ramble when you’re nervous right?”

Clarke blushed as Lexa continued speaking,

“It’s cute”

  
  
  


Clarke wasn’t sure how long they had been working, Lexa plugged into her music and Clarke listening to Anatomy and Physiology Prof drone on and on...and on. The Prof had just started going off on yet another tangent when Clarke decided she needed a break. 

_‘More like if I don’t take a break soon I’m going to throw my laptop against the wall in protest’_

Clarle shifted herself to the edge of the bed, doing her best to make her movements large so that Lexa could see them and so she wouldn’t startle the other girl. Once she was close enough she reached out and tapped Lexa’s shoulder.

“Whatcha listening to?”

Lexa pulled her earbuds out and gave Clarke a soft smile,

“Sorry, what did you ask?”

Clarke grinned at her

“Whatcha listening to?”

Lexa blushed before biting her bottom lip as she toyed with the cord of her earbuds.

“Would...do...do you want to listen?”

Clarke’s smile morphed into a toothy grin

“Of course!”

Lexa smiled before tilting her head down slightly and nodded her head, she looked back up to Clarke while passing her her earbuds,

“It’s one of my favorite songs”

Clarke nodded in understanding as she popped the earbuds in and waited patiently for Lexa to press play.

  
  


Give me groceries and booze

Give me FaceTime with my friends

Give me intravenous news, little drips of CNN

Give me meditation apps, text me pictures of your dog

Give me life, give me peace, give me noise

Someone gimme fucking zen

Someone gimme fucking zen

Gimme space, at least six feet

Dig my grave just as deep

I got sex on my mind all the time, fuck

Scrollin' through the internet time suck

I've been feelin' flat like a pancake

I could use a hug or a handshake

I could use some drugs or a Band-Aid

Cooped up in a hole I wanna lose all my control

I wanna just go on a rampage

Gimme wisdom, gimme teeth

Gimme vision, let me see

Gimme courage to confess

Every night I text my ex

Gimme girls, gimme boys

Gimme life, gimme peace, gimme noise

Someone gimme fucking zen

Someone gimme fucking zen

Gimme fucking zen

I need something to avoid all of my fears and paranoia

Gimme, gimme

Someone gimme fucking zen

Yeah, gimme an appetite

Gimme hope for the afterlife

Or a reason to look past tonight

Gimme happiness when I found the fame

Gimme music that doesn't all sound the same

Gimme something that I can look forward to

Gimme humans that I can get closer to

You look down at me but the next thing you know it's you

With the rent overdue

Gimme a little bit of piece of your peace of mind

Gimme a piece of yours, you'll get a piece of mine

Gimme something to do when there nothing to do

But when I get it, shit, I'll probably just fuck it up too

Gimme two steps to the left (Ayy)

Gimme one step to the right (Ayy)

Gimme one dance with the volume at ten

And someone, anyone, gimme fucking zen

Someone gimme fucking zen

Gimme fucking zen

I need something to avoid all of my fears and paranoia

Gimme, gimme

Someone gimme f-

Give me hope for something better

Give me justice for my cries

Tell me we're all in this together

And if we're not then tell me lies

Gimme love, give me Wi-Fi

Gimme drugs, get me sky high

Gimme headspace, set my head straight

Cut the dead weight, burn the red tape

Gimme the good old days from seven days ago

Let me go outside again

Gimme life, gimme peace, gimme noise

Someone gimme fucking zen

Someone gimme fucking zen

Gimme fucking zen

I need something to avoid all of my fears and paranoia

Gimme, gimme

Someone gimme fucking z-

  
  


The song ended and Clarke smiled. She had a philosophy, when someone shared their favorite song, book, movie, TV show, anything, you should always pay attention to it. Typically when something is someone’s favorite, it is because there is some aspect of it that the person can relate to on some level. When they share that with you, it’s as if they’re sharing a part of themselves with you too. Something deeper, more meaningful. Something that you should not ignore.

And Clarke never did.

She made a mental note to look up the song again later and listen to it again. Mainly because she felt it shed some light on the sort of things Lexa was dealing with, or at least had dealt with in the past. And secondly because 

_‘It’s a Fucking catchy song’_

Clarke gently removed the earbuds from her ears and passed them back to Lexa who had been sitting and watching her, watching her reaction the entire time.

“That is a catchy song”

A heartbeat passed

“Thank you for sharing that with me Lex”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> The song is actually a really amazing song called "Zen" by X Ambassadors, K.Flay and grandson...you should 100% go check it out. It was inspired by and written during the lock-down phase of COVID but I thought parts of it could also work for the touch avoidant small ball of anxiety that is this version of Lexa Woods...what do you guys think? Does it fit or is it just wishful thinking on my part? :P


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving fellow Canadians!  
> Decided to post this one a bit early 😊

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:28am**

Clarke: Hey, I know you're at work right now but I had a question for you.

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:37am**

Anya: what's up?

Clsrke paused, her fingers hovering over the keyboard of her phone. She had moved back to her previous position on Lexa's bed a while ago and decided she needed a break. She figured checking with Anya on her idea for her date location tomorrow would be a good use of her time. Clarke nervously started tapping her phone between her fingers as she turned her gaze over towards Lexa. Clsrke smiled to herself at the sight. 

Lexa was sitting at her desk, earbuds it, slowly nodding her head to the beat of a song that Clarke couldn't hear. Lexa's fingers still flying over her keyboard, she slowly poked her tongue out between her lips in concentration. Clarkes eyes were drawn to her lips at the movement. Unable to stop herself from picturing what it would be like to feel those lips against hers.

Clarke felt her face heat up as she shook her head, trying to dislodge the images her imagination was creating.

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:40am**

Clarke: Have you ever heard of Snakes and Lattes?

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:44am**

Anya: you mean Snakes and Lagers?

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:45am**

Clarke: no, Lattes. I've been to Snakes and Lagers though, it's crazy.

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:45am**

Clarke: I was thinking of taking Lexa there for our date tomorrow but Lagers gets really loud and the people can get a bit rowdy…

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:46am**

Clarke: I just don't want to make her uncomfortable, I want her to enjoy herself...so I thought Lattes would be a better bet.

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:48am**

Clarke: I uh...just wanted to see what your thoughts were..

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:56am**

Anya: Clarke?

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:57am**

Clarke: Ya?

**Saturday Oct 18th, 11:58am**

Anya: you're a good person. Seriously not a lot of people would bother taking someone's comfort level into consideration like this. Just relax. I think it's a great idea and Lexa will love it.

Clarke smiled at her phone like a complete dork. Anya's words meant a lot to her. She knew her and Lexa were close, basically family, so it meant the world to her to hear that Anya thought Lexa would enjoy herself. 

Clarke had been thinking about asking Lexa out for a while, but she really started thinking about it yesterday and earlier this morning. She had started thinking about potential date locations while she was on her run. Making a mental list and then crossing things off as she went. Too loud. Too crowded. Too loud and too crowded. The last thing Clarke wanted was to trigger Lexa's anxiety. She wanted something fun, but a location they'd both be comfortable in. 

Snakes and Lattes 

It was perfect! Coffee, tea, board games, fun and if they went in the afternoon, not crowded. And now that she had Anyas approval, Clarke couldn't help grin in excitement 

"I didn't know studying made you so happy"

Clarke jumped, startled by Lexa's voice. Her phone slipping out of her hands and crashing into her laptop, causing both girls to wince at the noise. Clarke brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck, a nervous laugh on her lips.

"Haha you caught me! I just uh...love school" 

Lexa tilted her head to the side, smirk on her face, brow raised, questioning. Clarke met her gaze and relaxed, shrugging her shoulders and letting out a legitimate chuckle,

"Ya, I know...I do actually really love school"

Lexa tilted her head to the opposite side, a smile on her lips and a warmth on her face that Clarke hadn't seen before. It was beautiful. Clarke did everything she could to commit the image in front of her to memory. It took Clarke a second to figure it out but once she did she couldn't help but grin.

Lexa looked relaxed.

Completely relaxed and happy.

Lexa shook her head, giggling slightly while she stood up and walked towards her bed, stopping in front of Clarke,

"Are you hungry? I thought we could order in and then watch some more Criminal Minds?" Lexa bit her bottom lip "umm..u-unless you don't want too...nno pressure to stay"

The corner of Clarkes mouth tilt up a little, a small and slightly sad smile across her face. She slid her laptop off her thighs and scootched herself forward until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, her legs on either side of Lexa's. 

"Ya, I could eat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> I live for your comments! Love the feedback 😊
> 
> Formatting got a bit screwed up on this one so...sorry about that


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Having kind of a blah day...and it has barely even started 😂  
> So I decided to post this chapter early...maybe brighten someone's day 😊  
> Enjoy!

After eating lunch both girls decided to work on assignments a little while longer before calling it a day and relaxing. 

Clarke had spent the better part of the last hour watching Lexa work rather than doing any of her own. She found herself having to rewind her online lecture on more than one occasion. Once she realized she had replayed the same slide 5 times she decided she was done. She had been relatively productive so she considered it a win. 

Clarke paused the lecture while popping her earbuds out of her ears and then gently closed her laptop. She placed it on the bed beside her as she slowly moved forward to get off the bed. Once again making her movements easily visible as to not startle Lexa. 

Lexa heard the sound of Clarke moving against her duvet before she saw her. Half a second later she saw Clarke shuffle forward out of the corner of her eye. A small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as she popped out her earbuds and turned in her chair to face Clarke.

"I take it you're studied out for the day?"

Clarke shot her a smile,

"I am totally done with school work right now, I just want to lay down, cuddle with my favorite person, and watch the show they like"

Lexa felt her cheeks warm up as a blush started to form. 

"I'll grab my laptop"

  
  
  


It didn't take them too long to settle into their usual position. Lexa curled up against Clarke's side, the blonde's arm draped across Lexa's shoulders, her fingers tracing patterns against Lexas upper arm. Lexa's cheek resting against Clarke's chest and her arm resting on top of her stomach. Usually Lexa would hold onto Clarke's shirt while they laid together, but Clarke's current outfit didn't allow for that. Instead Lexa found her hand resting against the soft skin and defined muscles of Clarke's abdomen.

Lexa nestled farther into Clarke's body and started absentmindedly trailing her fingers up and down Clarke's side while they waited for Lexa's laptop to turn on. She could feel the goosebumps start to form under her touch and smirked slightly.

Clarke sat forward just enough to pause Lexa's movements, in order to start episode four of Criminal Minds. The moment she settled back into her spot, Lexa's fingers started dancing across the skin of her abdomen and side. With a surge of confidence Lexa started to trail her fingers lower, tracing the top of Clarke's waistband before moving back up along her side. Keeping her touch light, smiling against the skin of Clarke's chest as she heard her breathing quicken.

Lexa was actively trying to ignore the episode playing on the screen. Normally she would have skipped over this epsiode...as well as any other episode that deals with sexual assault and/or kidnapping, but she didnt want Clarke to miss parts of the story. So Lexa busied herself by drawing shapes across Clarkes skin, and focused on how her breathing would increase and hitch when she traced over a particularly sensitive spot. It didn't take long before Clarke gently grabbed onto Lexa's hand, stilling her movements.

"Not that that doesn't feel great...but it's making it very hard for me to focus"

Lexa could hear the smile on Clarkes face as she spoke and relaxed even more into her as Clarke placed a soft kiss onto of her head.

Lexa tried to watch the episode, she really did. But everytime they spoke about the details of the case Lexa would stiffen...the subject striking too close to home for her. She tried her best to hide it, not flinch, not allow herself to become physically affected by what was being said on screen. But she knew Clarke had picked up on it. The way Clarke would gently squeeze her shoulder, or softly kiss the top of her head, or simply ask if she was okay. 

They were about halfway through the episode when Lexa decided she needed a break,

"Do you want a tea or something to drink? I-I'm going to make myself one"

Clarke gave her a concerned look as Lexa untangled herself and moved to stand up,

"Uh...sure," Clarke pushed herself up into a more upright position, "I can make it for you if you want?"

Lexa was already standing and she just shook her head,

"No it's okay...you're...you're my gguest I'll make it"

Lexa shot her a weak smile as she started towards her bedroom door.

"Okay...do you want me to pause it?"

"No, keep watching, I've already seen it, its ookay "

And then Lexa was out the door.

Leaving a confused and concerned Clarke sitting on her bed. Clarke was torn between going to check on Lexa and staying where she was. 

_'She'll tell you when she's ready'_

So Clarke turned her attention back to the laptop and continued the show.

A heartbeat passed 

Then another

And another

Then the epsiode ended

_'Okay even Lexa's shitty kettle doesn't take that long'_

So Clarke quickly stopped the next episode from starting and moved the laptop off her lap and onto the bed before jumping off and heading out into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 😊
> 
> Out of curiosity, other than this fic, which one would guys like to see updated next/soon?
> 
> Until next tkme 😊


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I wouldn't post again until Friday but all you're comments basically made my day and I wanted to post early for you 😊

Clarke got to the doorway and paused, taking in the sight before her, it equal parts adorable and heartbreaking. Lexa was curled up on the far side of the couch, leaning against the armrest. Her knees were bent, feet resting on the cushion, thighs pressed against her chest. She had a dark purple blanket pulled tightly around her body, her hands popping out from the confines of the fabric. She was holding into a mug with both hands, the bottom resting against the tops of her knees. Lexa was staring straight ahead, lost in thought.

Clarke leaned against the doorframe,her arms softly crossed against her chest, her right shoulder pressed into the wood of the frame. Her hips slightly jutted out, legs crossed. 

The sight was adorable for the same reason it was heartbreaking. Lexa looked small. Curled up into herself like a young child. A blanket pulled around her body similar to the way a superhero would wear a cape. But the heartbreaking factors outweighed the adorable ones. Her lips twitched as her thoughts did, old memories trying to claw their way to the forefront of Lexa's mind. Her face, remarkably, remained impassive. Her eyes, the only thing giving her inner terminal away. But eventually Lexa's resolve started to crumble. Clarke could see the corner of Lexa's mouth tip downwards, nostals fluttering as she started blinking rapidly. Attempting to keep her unshed tears exactly that, unshed.

When Clarke saw Lexa's chin waver, the skin pinching together, and the corners of her mouth twitch she knew she needed to do something. It hurt her too much not too.

Clarke slowly made her way over towards the couch, making sure to keep her movements large but unthreatening. She purposely scuffed her heels along the floor, hoping Lexa's ears picked up the sound. And she quickly made sure to move into the other girls line of sight. 

Clarke sat down on the couch beside Lexa, leaving more than a few inches between them. Not wanting to overcrowd her. Clarke sat on the couch sideways, her left knee bent and positioned under her body and her right leg hung over the seat, her foot resting on the floor. 

Lexa glanced over at her when she felt the couch cushion dip under the added weight of another person. Clarke didn't say a word, she simply opened her arms and motioned with her hands for Lexa to come closer. Lexa hesitated for a second before placing her mug on the coffee table and lunging towards Clarke. Lexa's arm wrapped around Clarke's neck, her face buried into the exposed skin of Clarke's neck, a soft whimper of distress checked out of her mouth. Clarke's arms instantly wrapped around Lexa's waist, pulling her as close as their current seated positions would allow. It wasn't long before Clarke could feel the tale tell of hot tears and wet skin against her neck. Clarke tilted her head back slightly,eyes fixed on the ceiling. Her eyelids rapidly blinking, her bottom lip pressed between her teeth.

_'You will not cry'_

And she didn't.

Clarke slowly slid her left arm up Lexa's back, her hand resting between the girls shoulders, and used her right to rub the small of her back. Light, gentle circles. Clarke couldn't tell you exactly how long they sat like that. One minute? Five minutes? Twenty? But when she started feeling the muscles in her back twitch in protest to their twisted position, she did the only thing she could do.

Clarke used the all the tenderness she could muster to gently lift Lexa up and twist their bodies so Lexa's face was still resting against Clarkes neck, Clarkes arms wrapped around Lexa's body, and Lexa's legs draped over Clarkes lap. 

Clarke slowly, and with all the care in her heart, rubbed circles across Lexa's back.

Clarke switched between slowly rocking Lexa back and forth in her arms to sitting still and just holding her tight.

Clarke whispered soft,and reassuring words in Lexa's ear, she hummed a lullaby from her childhood. She ever so gently pressed light, soft kisses to the ttop of Lexa's head .

Clarke let Lexa cry.

She never pressed her into talking. Never asking what was wrong or if she wanted to talk to her about it. She just held her.

Clarke let Lexa cry.

Clarke gave Lexa an environment in which she felt safe.

It was in that moment Clarle said more to Lexa in her silence than she every could have with words. 

It was in that moment that Clarke gave Lexa the best gift she ever could have given her.

Understanding

Protection

Safety 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Seriously....your comments fuel my motivation 😊
> 
> Let me know which fic I should work on next 😊 give me some ideas for things to happen in this one! 😊


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lacking some inspiration in a lot if my fics so I decided to post this early and hope that inspiration strikes 😂

"ANYA!"

Lexa heard a bang and a thud followed by running footsteps, her head flicking towards her bedroom door seconds before it was thrown open and her best friend burst into her room.

"What's wrong!?"

Anya took in the sight in front of her and relaxed slightly, now knowing her friend wasn't in imitate danger. Anya just had to scan the room for a second to realize what the issue was. 

Lexa was sitting on the edge of her bed, the bottom of her feet resting on the lip of her bedframe, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her chin resting on top of her knees. Anya could see her rocking back and forth slightly. It is a sight that Anya had seen many times before...but there was something different this time. Something that had Anya suppressing a laugh rather than worrying too much.

Lexa was currently surrounded by arguably every single article of clothing she had ever owned. There were piles of clothes on the bed, the desk, scattered along the floor, hanging over her computer chair. It was the messiest Anya had ever seen Lexa's room.

Lexa's head shot up, distress written across her face. Her face contorted into a look of bewilderment, her arms coming off her legs to frantically motion around the room.

"I think the problem is quite obvious Anya"

Anya had to bite the inside of her cheek from laughing,

"You're right, clearly someone broke in and decided to trash just your bedroom, it is painfully obvious now that you mention it."

Lexa rolled her eyes, a small hint of a smile teasing at the corner of her mouth.

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!"

Anya quirked her brow while giving Lexa a "are you fucking kidding me" look, while motioning towards the piles of clothes.

"Honestly Lex, I'd say you have the complete opposite problem. You almost have too many clothes to choose from. Hell I can pick out six different outfits from here." Anya paused for a second, moving farther into the room, she pushed a pile of clothes farther across the bed before taking a seat beside Lexa "what's the real problem?"

When Lexa didn't respond right away Anya didn't push her. She just sat beside her, waiting...and mentally figuring out something for her to wear on her date. When Lexa finally did speak, it was barely above a whisper, her voice so soft and low that Anya almost had trouble hearing her,

"What...what if...what if I have a panic attack? Or...what if she finds me boring?" Lexa turned to look at her friend before biting her bottom lip and looking towards the floor, wrapping her arms back around her legs "what..w-what if she finally realizes that I'm not worth the effort?"

Anya clenched her jaw so tight the muscles popped, Lexa could almost hear her friends teeth grinding together in anger. Anya took a deep breath,

"You know, if I ever see those pricks again, I'll kill them...for ever making you feel like you aren't worth someone putting in some effort. I swear Lex, I'll kill them myself"

Lexa peursed her lips together before speaking softly,

"You and I both know it won't come to that."

Anya nodded her head to the side in agreement. She looked over and saw that Lexa was staring straight ahead, clearly lost inside her own head. Anya pulled out her phone and checked the time 

_'11:39 am'_

Anya knew that Clarke was picking Lexa up at 12:30pm in order to get to the cafe during their slow time. Anya sighed.

"Okay, so...I'm not really supposed to be telling you this but...you really don't have to worry about this date...I know where you guys are going and just…" Anya hesitated for a second "trust me, Clarke went over and beyond to insure you would be comfortable." Anya smirked and lightly bumped Lexa's shoulder with her own "Besides...you'd have to be blind to not see that that girl is crazy about you."

Lexa blushed and bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. 

Anya smiled and gently patted Lexa's shoulder before hopping up off the bed and moving around the room, grabbing articles of clothing as she went.

"Come on Woods, you've got a date to get ready for"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Seriously if you have any suggestions for any of my fics...let me know! Writers block absolutely sucks and I would be forever grateful for the prompts 😊
> 
> Until next time!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Happy Friday!

"GUYS!"

Clarke paced around her bedroom, switching between picking up clothes, holding them against her body, studying her reflection in the mirror and shaking out her hands and arms trying to rid herself of the nervous energy she found coursing through her body.

She threw her latest choice behind her, not caring where it landed, as if the shirt had somehow offended her by being one shade off from the colour she wanted.

"GUYS!?"

Clarke heard a loud bang followed by a squeak and then running footsteps. second later Raven burst into her room. The doorknob making a loud thud as it connected with the wall. 

And there was Raven, standing in the middle of Clarke's bedroom, baseball bat in hand.

"What's wrong!?"

Clarke cocked her head to the side, a look of bewilderment on her face, the same moment Octavia calmly walked into the room. 

Octavia's eyes widened at the state of both Clarke's room, and Clarke herself. Clothes were _literally_ everywhere. Octavia couldn't even see the floor anymore, it was just a sea of clothes. The bed wasn't much better. But at least on the bed there was some sort of semblance of order. A dress laid out, three shirts and pants matched together, and a suit.

_'When did Clarke get a suit?'_

Octavia shook her head trying to focus and looked at her friend. Clarke was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, she was standing in the middle of her room in nothing more than her bra and underwear. Her right hand running through her hair, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Octavia quickly glanced over at Raven and knitted her brow together

_'When did Raven get a baseball bat'_

A heartbeat passed

_'None of us even play baseball!'_

Octavia was about to open her mouth to voice her thoughts to Raven when her attention was pulled back to Clarke.

"What do you mean!? Isn't it obvious!?"

Clarke started pacing back and forth across the room, nudging clothes out of her way with her feet as she went. When neither Raven or Octavia responded Clarke paused and looked at them...and was met with the confused gaze of both her best friends.

Clarke groaned and flinging her arms up in the air,

"I have nothing to wear! I'm supposed to pick Lexa up in less than an hour and I have absolutely nothing to wear" Clarke continued her pacing, hands tangled in her hair near the back of her head, she turned and glanced at the other girls "maybe I should cancel?" She turned around and started pacing away from them, she took two steps before thring her arms up in the air "Fuck! No! I can't do that...Lexa would never speak to me again...and I wouldn't blame her" the last part coming out in a mutter.

Clarke continued her pacing for a few more minutes before Octavia had had enough. She slowly walked over and stopped in front of Clarke, gently placing her hands on her friends shoulders. Clarke, stopped and tilted her head up from the floor to look Octavia in the eye. Clarke's eyes glossy, tears close to the surface. Octavia could easily see Clarke's chest heaving with her increased breathing, the breathing that usually came before the tears did. So when Octavia spoke she spoke gently.

"Okay...so...we both know you have plenty of stuff to wear" Octavia jestered to the mess that had taken over her friends room, a small half smile on her face. Octavia tilted her head to the side and gave Clarke a soft smile before speaking again "so what is really bothering you Clarke?"

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip before taking in a ragged breath, furiously trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I…" Clarke choked as some tears started to slide down her cheeks "I'm...im not.."ahg" Clarke let out a cry of frustration while stepping back from Octavia, bringing her hands up to wipe the tears off her face. "I'm not feeling super feminine today...I...I want to wear a button up but my stupid fucking boobs are so fucking big that all the shirts keep pulling at the buttons and it looks horrible! The dress looks good..but I'm just.." the tears started falling freely down her face "I'm not comfortable wearing it today"

Octavia nodded her head in understanding, it wasn't the first time they had been in a similar situation. Octavia pulled her friend into a hug and rubbed her back and Clarke cried against her shoulder, her back shaking with the force of her sobs. Octavia looked over towards Raven, who just looked uncomfortable, and mouthed to her that she had this. Raven mouthed back a thank you before racing out of the room.

Octavia held her like that until Clarke's tears slowed and her breathing was back under control. She pulled back and slipped her phone out of her pocket to check the time

_'11:39am'_

Octavja nodded to herself before slowly moving her hands towards Clarke's face and wipped the tears away.

"You trust me right?"

Clarke nodded,

"Of course I do."

Octavia nodded again and shot Clarke a smile,

"Great! This is what is going to happen. You are going to go into the bathroom and wash your face with some cold water, and you're going to fix your hair...I'm thinking you'll wear either a snapbacks or a beanie so keep your hair down...just..tame the waves a bit, and do your makeup if you feel like wearing any today. I am going to pick an outfit for you okay?"

Clarke gave Octavia a toothy smile before pulling the smaller girl into a hug,

"Thanks O"

Octavia gave her a gently squeeze before stepping back,

"Of course...but...Clarke?" The corner of Clarkes mouth tipped upwards, signaling for Octavia to continue "we all see how Lexa looks at you and acts around you...she clearly likes you and cares about you...try...try not to worry too much alright"

Clarke wipped the last of the tears off her cheeks before chocking out a light laugh,

"Thanks, O...really"

Octavia smiled quickly before moving behind Clarke and started stearing her towards the door

"Come on Griffin, you've got a date to get ready for"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from everyone and getting all your feedback!
> 
> This will be the last chapter uploaded for a bit...I want to write at least one more for a few of my other fics before posting another one here...but at the same time...who knows what will happen 😂


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So even though I have officially caught up with myself regarding the chaltersbi have pre written...I'm posting this today to try and fight off the Monday blues...  
> Enjoy!

_'12:29pm'_

Clarke slipped her phone back into the back pocket of her jeans. She slowly rocked her weight from her toes onto her heels and back. She looked down at her outfit and smiled while sending a silent thank you to Octavia.

She was wearing her light brown Timberland boots, black ripped skinny jeans, an oversized white tshirt and a black beanie. Her hair loose coming down in soft waves. She nervously twirled the stem of the single red rose between her fingers, while letting out a nervous, shaky breath.

_'You're fine. O did good, you look hot. You got this'_

Clarke quickly nodded to herself before shaking out her arms and legs and then, bringing her free hand up and knocked on Lexa's door.

When the door opened, Clarke's jaw dropped, lips parting. Her eyes wide.

_'Holy shit'_

Lexa stood in front of her, and she was absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing black short heel boots, black skinny jeans, and an oversized charcoal grey coloured knitted turtleneck, the bottom of a light blue denim button up peaking out from under the bottom and the cuffs of the sweater. Lexa had opted out of wearing her signature beanie and wore her hair up in a messy bun. Leaving her neck bare. Her eyes flickered interested when she shamelessly raked her them down Clarke's body. Biting her bottom lip nervously Clarke didn't say anything. Lexa brought her right arm across her body and gripped onto her left elbow. Head tilted down towards the floor.

Thankfully before Lexa's nerves and insecurities could get too out of hand Clarke finally remembered how to speak. Her words coming out in a owed whisper,

"Lexa" Clarke took a step forward and slowly, tenderly useining her right hand, her fingertips gently pressed against Lexa's chin to guide her head back up. Clarke ducked her head down to make eye contact and wore a genuine smile on her lips and adoration in her eyes "you are absolutely stunning"

Lexa felt her cheeks burn as they turned the same colour as the flower in Clarke's hand. Lexa looked up and gave Clarke a soft smile. She pointed to the rose, her words soft and small,

"Is...is that for me?"

Now it was Clarke's turn to blush, as she brought her right hand up to rub the back of her neck. She held the flower out towards Lexa, a shy smile playing at her lops,

"Uh, ya...I know it's kinda cheesy...I just…" Clarke shifted her weight from foot to foot "I really wanted to get you something, and I...I like the tradition of flowers…" 

When Lexa just stood there smiling, but didnt move to take the flower Clarke faltered, her arm starting to drop,

"Sorry...its lame..I shouldn't ha-"

Clarke's words caught in her throat as Lexa reached forward and gently placed her hand on Clarkes forearm, giving her a soft squeeze before slowly trailing her hand down her arm, moving to take the rose out of her hands,

"Please don't apologize...its it's unbelievably sweet" Lexa shot Clarke a tender smile before moving back towards the kitchen to put the flower in some water "no...no one has ever given me a flower before...it's...it's nice" Lexa had a bashful look on her face "thank you Clarke"

Clicking the 'k' in her name in a way that had Clarke's knees go weak.

"Sweetheart, I'd give you the world if you'd let me"

Lexa let out a light chuckle, feeling her nerves slowly dissipate,

"Come on Cassanova, let's go"

Clarke beamed at her, loving that Lexa seemed to have relaxed slightly. Clarke took a step to the side, while motioning to the front door with both hands,

"After you"

  
  


As soon as the girls stepped outside Lexa started to move towards the parking lot but when Clarke didn't move to follow her she paused. Lexa looked at Clarke and tilted her head to the side,

"We're not driving?"

Clarke just shook her head and smiled,

"Where we are going is only like a 15 minute walk from here...and it's nice out today so I.. uh.. I thought we could walk?"

Lexa simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled before moving to follow Clarke. The girl's quickly fell into step beside each other, their shoulders periodically bumping against each others, and their fingers brushing against each others every so often.

Clarke could feel her skin heat up everytime she made contact with the back of Lexa's hand. Goosebumps erupting across the skin of her forearm.

_'For fucks sake, what is you're problem? Just grab her hand….what if that makes her uncomfortable? What if she isn't okay with PDA...is hand holding even considered PDA?'_

Clarke's brow furrowed in thought, the fingers of her right hand flexing and extending, brushing against Lexa's.

_'Come on Griffin! You have game, you are charming, Lexa likes you...yes but she doesn't like physical contact, you know that. Yes...but she seems to be more okay with it when it's you...but what if-'_

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a warm hand slide into hers, fingers intertwining. Lexa gave her a gently squeeze while shooting her a small smirk,

"You were thinking too loudly"

  
  
  


The walked for a few more minutes, a comfortable silence settling around them. Lexa took in the trees around her, the leaves were changing, a vast array of different shades of oranges and reds. She didn't know why but there was something about the Fall that put her at ease slightly. Her ears focused on the sounds around them as they walked down the sidewalk, the crisp sound of boots on fallen leaves floating up to her ears. A smile on her face.

Then Clarke pulled her to a stop, indicating that they had arrived. Lexa looked up at the sign, read if, then read it again. The smile on her face growing.

_'SNAKES & LATTES'_

Lexa turned to face Clarke, the biggest smile Clarke had ever seen across the other girls face.

Lexa laughed and squeezed Clarkes hand, before pulling her towards the door, but paused just outside,

"Clarke?"

"Ya sweetheart?"

A heartbeat passed

"This is perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! What you think could happen next? What you'd like to see happen? I loving hearing it all! 😊


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! And Kim sorry Rhis chapter is so short!

Clarke traced her fingers along the grain of the wooden table she found herself sitting at. Looking around the cafe she smiled to herself and mentally gave herself a high five. She had been right about this being a slow time for the caffe, as far as Clarke could tell it was just them and a party of four other University aged guys. 

The inside of Snakes & Lattes was full of wooden tables paired with mix matching chairs. Floor to ceiling shelves lined three out of the four walls of the main part of the cafe. The fourth wall being where the pastry counter was. It had a rustic warmth about it, and Clarke loved it.

Clarke had offered to stay at the table and watch their stuff while they waited for their drinks and food to arrive, letting Lexa go off and pick the first game. Watching as Lexa slowly moved around the cafe, carefully studying each game she came across, Clarke couldn't help but smile. Lexa's shoulders were relaxed, she was rocking back and forth in excitement, and the corners of her lips curved upwards into a genuine smile. But it was the childlike joy that shaun in Lexa's eyes that truly had Clarke smiling.

Clarke felt her heart swell at the sight of Lexa looking so carefree. So...happy. Clarke's attenchion was pulled away by the sound of wheels rolling and clicking against the hardwood floor. Seconds later a bowl of gummy bears was being dropped onto the table, swirling around against the table top, threatening to spill over, before eventually coming to a stop. One gummy bear tumbling out of the bowl and onto the table.

"Oh man! I was so close to a perfect score!"

Clarke turned her head to the right, eyebrow raised and a chuckle on her lips. A chuckle that quickly got caught in the back of her throat when she looked at who was now standing beside her.

Niylah.

She had changed a bit since Clarke saw her last but she still had her signature blonde hair

"Clarke Griffin, I'm surprised to see you here...with a date no less"

Clarke rolled her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh, slowly leaning back in her chair.

"Niylah, can we please, just..not do this right now"

Niylah's eyes narrowed, a devilish grin forming on her lips, she slowly moved backwards, "fine. I'll wait for your date to get back and we can do it then" before turning around and skating away, her laugh echoing in the small space.

Clarke's eyes widened in panic as she shot up in her seat, but before she could get a word out Niylah was gone.

Clarke looked around the cafe trying to pick up on a flash of blonde hair. Her heart was beating in her chest. Her anxiety growing by the second.

_ 'Fucking Niylah...it's not like yyou weren't going to tell Lexa. Ya well, I wasn't playing on doing it on our first date, it isn't exactly first date material...or any date material.' _

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of wood scraping against wood, she looked back towards the seat in front of her and smiled. Her heart was still beating at an unusually high speed but her anxiety had all but washed away.

Lexa's smile was mesmerizing, it made Clarke's stomach flutter and her mouth go dry. The look of pure joy and excitement in Lexa's eyes quickly had Clarke forgetting all about Niylah. Clarke's mile grew as she noticed that Lexa was hiding something behind her back.

Clarkescooched forward in her seat, a soft chuckle starting in her throat,

"Care to show me what game you picked?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment! I need all the inspiration I can get 😂  
> Ideas, suggestions, guests I want to hear them all 😁


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So sorry it's been so long without an update for this fic...I've had some serious issues with inspiration...I'm also really sorry because this chapter is extremely short.

Clarke couldn't stop the grin that broke out across her face when Lexa placed the game down on the table.

"Kurplunk?"

Lexa quickly sat in her chair and scootched it closer to the table, wincing slightly at the sound of chair legs on hardwood. Clarkes heart melted at the smile on Lexa's face and her own smile only grew when Lexa spoke,

"Ya! Anya and I used to play this all the time as kids! It was always one of my favorites"

Lexa's smile faltered for a second, her head tilting downwards as an uneasiness settled in her stomach,

"But I-I can ppick something else i-if you ddont like it.."

Clarke felt her heart break slightly, as it always did whenever Lexa seemed anxious or uncertain about something,

_ 'I swear I am going to show her she is allowed to want something, to have an opinion...and that she wont get yelled at for voicing it' _

She slid her hand across the top of the table slowly, making sure Lexa had plenty of time to pull away if she wanted. When she didn't, Clarke took it as a sign to keep going. She gently placed her hand over Lexa's, giving it a light squeeze before tenderly pushing her thumb over the other girls knuckles.

"It's perfect Lexa, Ray and I used to play it all the time too. I haven't played in years."

Lexa perked back up as she lifted her head, a blush forming across her cheeks. 

"So..you..you want to play?"

Clarkes smile softened as she nodded her head before moving to take all the pieces out of the box,

"I'd love to."

  
  


Kurplunk

A game of luck, maybe some strategy, but mostly luck. A game that was quickly becoming one of Clarke's favorites. But what Clarke loved more was watching Lexa play, the way the girls tongue would peak out of the corner of her mouth when she was trying to figure out which stick would cause the smallest number of marbles to come tumbling down, or the way her nose scrunched up when they did. Or how she would smile, small creases forming in the corners of her eyes when she popped a gummy bear in her mouth. Or the content hum that passed her lips every time she chewed, everything warmed Clark's heart.

It was all unbelievably adorable.

Clarke's cheeks were starting to hurt from the amount of smiling she had been doing. So she was both happy and disappointed when they were interrupted,

"Grilled cheese with tomato, ham and extra cheese with a French Vanilla latte and a Veggie wrap with a Chai tea latte."

Both girls quickly cleared off the table, placing the game back in its box and off to the side so there was room for their food to be put down.

Clarke turned to the side to thank the waitress for bringing their order over and momentarily froze, eyes widened in shock at who was standing beside them,

"Luna?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! It really means the world to me!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Or if you have any guesses or suggestions for what happens moving forward...I could use the inspiration 😊
> 
> Until next time


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I am so so sorry that it's been so long without an update! This chapter killed me. Like I do not know why but I had such a hard time getting this written...I knew what I wanted to happen but I COULD NOT get my thoughts down on "paper".  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write 😂  
> I do have a little Self Challenge for myself over on Instagram @island0fmisfittoys so I have a few chapters for some other fics to get posted before I come back to this one...HOWEVER! I will be posting sneak peaks over there if anyone is interested 😊  
> I'm working on She's a Keeper next 😁

"Luna?"

"Luna?"

Both girls spoke at the same time before turning to look back at each other, frozen, eyes wide and mouths hanging open slightly in shock. Before either of them could focus on the fact that they both seemed to know the server struggling to juggle their food, they were forced back and into action,

"Little help here guys?"

Lexa watched as Clarke shook her head in disbelief, eyes blinking, and sprang into motion, helping Luna place their food on the table. Lexa took a second to look at Luna. She hadn't changed much since she had seen her last. She still had her long, unruly dark hair, with streaks of purple, red and blue and was still wearing that burnt orange knit cardigan that hit just above her knees. Really the only thing that had changed was the addition of a nose ring.

Lexa noticed how Clarke and Luna spoke to each other, the confident smirk on Luna's lips and the nervous smile on Clarke's. She tried to focus on their words but her thoughts were swirling.

_ 'She knows Luna...Luna who only does casual...what...what if…'  _ Lexa felt her shoulders droop  _ 'what if I missread this entire thing…'  _ she rested her hands on the table and absentmindedly started wringing her them together, pulling at the sleeve of her shirt every so often  _ 'what if all Clarke wants is something casual? What if- _ **_you're only good for hacking and sex. You know this. No one wants you for more than th-_ ** _ ' _

Lexa was pulled out of her thoughts by the gentle warmth of Clarke's hand on top of her own. Lexa tilted her head up, tucking some of her hair behind her ear with her free hand as Clarke softly traced her thumb across Lexa's knuckles.

Lexa's heart melted at the slight tilt to Clarke's head and the soft, concerned smile playing at the corners of her mouth and the tender look in her eyes. When she glanced over towards Luna she noticed that the confident smirk that has been directed towards Clarke had been replaced with a soft smile.

"Woods"

Luna nodded her head in Lexa's direction as a way of greeting. Her brow rose in acknowledgment, 

"You look good." Luna paused for a second before a lighthearted smirk formed on her lips, "how's Anya?"

Lexa's ears strained towards Clarke when she heard her let out a breath,

_ 'Was...was that a sigh of relief?...did..did she think that Luna and I..?' _

Lexa gently squeezed Clarke's fingers before shooting her a reassuring smile. She gracefully flipped their hand placement and started lightly trailing her thumb across Clarke's knuckles before turning her attention back to Luna.

"She's doing really well actually. She's happy. How have you been?"

Lexa and Clarke both listening politely as Luna quickly updated them on her life, both agreeing that they should all get together at some point in the future. Lexa wasn't 100% sure if that would be a good idea but agreed to it in the moment anyway. 

Luna moved to walk away and head back to work but then turned back around facing the girls,

"You know...this" she pointed between Lexa and Clarke with her finger, a genuine smile on her face "I  _ never  _ would have thought of it…" Luna's smile grew as she shook her head laughing lightly "but it fits, you two are good together." Her face softened "I'm happy for you both."

Both girls blushed at Luna's words as she walked away. Clarke gently squeezed Lexa's hand before pulling her hand back to awkwardly rub the back of her neck,

"I uh...I guess you.." Clarke cleared her throat, swallowing thickly, "you must have questions?"

Lexa's ears twitched then pinned back back anxiously. She took a second to take a sip of her drink, allowing Clarke a moment to do the same, before speaking. Her fingers fiddling along the handle of her mug,

"I just...I know Luna, tthrough Anya." Lexa coughed and then cleared her throat, subconsciously licking her lips before continuing "she...she o-only...only ever does causal." Lexa's ears drooped to the side, the corners of her mouth turning downwards. She looked up at Clarke for a moment before looking back down at her drink, tracing the rim with a shaky hand "you...you aand her...you h-have a history?"

Lexa watched as Clarke took a long sip of her drink, running her free hand through her hair as she placed the mug back on the table. Lexa chewed her bottom lip, wringing her hands together as she anxiously waited for Clarke to speak.

"I do" Clarke grimaced slightly, her brow furrowing as she gathered her thoughts "about...about two years ago I…"

Lexa's ears flicked forward at the sound of Clarke's breath hitch in the back of her throat. Lexa cautiously reached across the table and squeezed Clarkes hand reassuringly, a warm smile on her face.

A heartbeat passed.

Blue met Green.

"You d-don't need to ssay anything...I.." Lexa licked her lips, her heart hammering in her chest "I-I trust you Clarke."

A heartbeat passed

Clarke squeezed her hand, and shot Lexa a smile.

"I  _ promise  _ I will tell you all about it Sweetheart, I...I want you to know...but…" Clarke swallowed thickly, before chuckling lightly "it's not exactly a first date conversation" Clarke tilted her head to the side, her tone still light but serious, genuine, "but you and me Sweetheart, I...I don't want casual..I'm.." Lexa's ears flicked forward when Clarke swallowed, she heard her breath waver on her next inhale "I'm all in"

Lexa couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips...or the blush creeping up her cheeks. She nodded her head while giving Clarke's hand one more squeeze before pulling away. She nodded towards Clarke's plate,

"You should eat that before it gets cold."

~~~

Clarke's fingers trailed along the bookcase housing an impressive number of board games. She paused pulling one out slightly and tilting it downwards to read the title

_ 'I haven't even heard of half of these games' _

She carefully pushed it back it back before heading farther down the shelf, eyes scanning the rows of shelves, secretly hoping a game she recognized would miraculously pop out and catch her attention.

She had let Lexa pick every game so far and it was quickly creeping into the evening so Lexa had insisted that Clarke pick their last game. Clarke slowly shuffled farther down the shelf when she found one that looked familar, and pulled it out, studying the back as she rocked back and forth, shifting her weight from her heels to her toes. An easy smile on her lips. Clarke was happy, today had been perfect. There was a slight blip at the beginning but they had quickly moved passed that and enjoyed spending time together. Clarkes smile grew thinking about how absolutely adorable Lexa was. The way she sat up straight and wiggled in her seat when she was excited, how she poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth when she tried to focus, they were both becoming some of Clarke's favorite things.

Her attention was pulled away from the game in her hands by a soft spoken voice,

"Umm...excuse me? You're here with the brunette girl right?"

Clarke felt her blood boil and her jaw clench.. As she turned around she came face to face with a thin, lanky, teenage girl, around her age, with scar across her eye and a head of pin straight, jet-black hair.

She grit her jaw and fought to keep her voice even,

"Ya, do you have a problem with that?"

The girl's eyes widened in panic and Clarke felt herself relax slightly,

"NO! No no! Definitely not! I'm, I'm actually here with my girlfriend I just...I'm a Sociology student at Beacon and I'm doing a paper on what it's like living here. I-" Clarke watched as her throat bobbed as she swallowed, and she started wringing her hands together, blue eyes darting around the cafe. She felt her own anxiety start to grow, starting low in her belly, bubbling and rolling. "I went over to her to ask her if she would be willing to be one of my interviewees but she took one look at me a-and she...she just bolted! I didn't do or say anything bad I swear! She just took off!" 

Clarke felt the blood drain from her face as the game she was holding tumbled out of her hands. She barely had a chance to hear the girl as he told which direction Lexa had gone. She was already moving. Fumbling to get her wallet out of her back packet, throwing more than enough cash down on the table to cover their meal before barreling out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment! I absolutely love hearing from everyone!
> 
> Seriously your comments are what keep me going most days 😂
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you though!
> 
> I love hearing from everyone 😊
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
